


Обычная история

by Ksun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Fluff elements, Healthy Relationships, M/M, POV Third Person Plural, Real Life, Romance, Yaoi, geth elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksun/pseuds/Ksun
Summary: Каждый день мы принимаем маленькие решения, которые строят нашу судьбу.Лука-обычный парень: любит, планирует, сомневается, грустит, общается с друзьями. Горизонт чист-нет предпосылок для каких-то изменений: девушка, 100% работа в хорошей фирме - он доволен. Вроде.Нил - его хороший друг: успешный, красивый, популярный, нежный, внимательный?Но, даже простое решение - сделать шаг вперед и помочь какому-то незнакомцу, может сломать привычный уклад жизни. В хорошую или плохую сторону?Решат только те, кого это коснется. Но что-то точно изменится...
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Солнечные лучи ложились на глянцевые листья высоких деревьев, лениво шумящих в такт, заданный очередным прохладным порывом влажного ветра. Птичий перезвон заглушал отдаленный мерный гул прибрежного города, купающегося в послеполуденном мареве, когда громкий звонкий голос напугал маленького пернатого певца на ближайшей ветке.

— Эй-эй, Лука! 

Расположившийся на скамейке под могучим дубом юноша с светлыми волосами, отдающими серебристым блеском, устало посмотрел на повисшего на его руке нарушителя спокойствия с живыми карими глазами.

— Ну что такое, Мил? — легкая улыбка тронула губы.

— Почему ты отказываешься потусить со мной и Нилом?

Лука закатил голубые глаза, а потом сделал задумчивый вид, подперев рукой подбородок:

— Нуууу, наверное потому, что мне надо работать… - откинул мешающую светлую прядь, усмехаясь.

— Пффы, опять работа, родители же тебе говорили, что это не обязательно, они помогут если нужно, пока ты не закончишь универ и не найдешь полноценную работу… - как и обычно, обиженно отвернувшись, Милад(полное имя Мила) начал недовольно бубнить, не отпуская руки Луки.

«Господи, какое же он дите…» 

— И со мной ты стал меньше проводить время, а ведь мы братья… И Нил расстраивается… – продолжал свой монолог парень, не обращая внимания на окружение, пока теплая рука не легла ему на макушку. 

Подняв глаза, Мил встретился с мягким серым взглядом*.

— Ну, во-первых, мы с тобой сводные братья, и я и так многим обязан твоим родителям, — в голосе Луки проскользнула грусть. — И я не хочу обременять их еще больше. Думаю, им и тебя с головой хватает… — расхохотался, ероша каштановую шевелюру парня.

— Ах, ты! — Мил замахнулся, но его руку на полпути перехватили.

— Мил, успокойся, — тихий и низкий голос. Бесшумно подошедший изящный стройный юноша с красивыми и длинными темно-русыми волосами строго посмотрел на бунтаря. — Лука же сказал, что не может, ничего не поделаешь, можем сходить вдвоем или просто остаться дома, - мягко выпустил из захвата запястье Мила и ласково посмотрел на вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Луку.

— О, Нил, как ты так тихо подобрался? Я и не замети… 

— Прости, Лука, за этого идиота, я понимаю, что ты занят и тебе трудно выделить немного времени мне и брату, — нежно потрепал серебристую шевелюру Нил. — Хватит капризничать, Мил! — обернулся и строго посмотрел на продолжающего возмущаться парня.

— Ну, я ведь ради нас хотел… мы и так редко видимся, я скучаю… — последние слова Мила были сказаны шепотом.

«Черт… — легкий румянец коснулся щек Луки. — Он же прекрасно знает, что мне трудно отказать, когда он так делает…» - дотронулся до макушки и глянул на ребят.

С Милом они были знакомы с детства, и, после некоторых жизненных обстоятельств Лука оказался в его семье в роли сводного младшего брата. Семья этого парня всегда о нем заботилась, и, наверное, он относился к ним, как к родной семье. Мил же всегда приходил к нему за утешением, когда у него были проблемы или неудачные отношения, и Лука был рад его выслушать и успокоить, однако, если бы не одно «НО» - ему нравились парни. 

Лука видел, как он нужен Милу в качестве друга и брата, но не более, поэтому был рад помочь ему стать чуточку счастливее, хотя у самого порой все сжималось в груди. Так длилось очень давно, но недавно в их мирке появился еще один юноша - Неонил (он же Нил): красивый, серьезный, заботливый, внимательный... Лука не заметил, как и он занял надежное место в его сердце, разделив его на две части — одна для Милада, а вторая для Неонила. Он любил их обоих и был готов на многое, чтобы они были счастливы. А его чувства...

«Лучше не думать, хех. Я знаю, они меня тоже любят, но не так, как других, и это тяжело. И вот сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, что они просто хотят провести время вместе, и родители Мила любят, когда я забочусь о братике… — облокотившись на скамейку, Лука подпер голову в задумчивости. — Знали бы они, что за мысли мне приходят порой в голову...»

 **«Дзззынь»** \- настойчивый звонок телефона вырвал из потока мыслей, на экране высветилось: «Берта» - сердце йокнуло - его девушка.

— Да, привет, любимая! — друзья перестали спорить и притихли, правда, обрадовавшийся звонку Лука этого не заметил. 

_«Привет, дорогой!_ — звонкий, радостный голос. — _Я соскучилась, мы с тобой так давно не виделись»_

По интонации было понятно, что надулась.

— Прости, солнце, так много всего навалилось в последнее время…

_«Я понимаю, милый, но мы так давно не виделись, не хочешь прогуляться сегодня?»_

— Да, конечно, я найду время… — мягко улыбнулся Лука, предвкушая встречу.

— ЧТООО?! — недовольный голос Мила разорвал мирную негу парка. — Значит, для этой девчонки он время находит, а для нас нет, засранец…

 _«Ой, кто это там шумит, не Мил ли?»_ — она хохотнула.

— А кто же еще… — тяжело вздохнул Лука.

_«И Нил наверно с вами, вы всегда вместе, я завидуююю…»_

— Хах, можно подумать, я это специально…

_«Передавай им привет…»_

— Вам привет от Берти…

— Передавай ей тоже… — Нил доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Пфф!

— Тебе тоже привет, особенно от Мила, — усмехнулся на недовольное фырканье брата Лука.

«Хах! - как же нравится ее смех. - Ну, тогда до вечера, встретимся на обычном месте?»

— Да конечно, я тебе напишу, с нетерпением жду встречи…

_«Я тоже, целую… пиппп»_

Сердце радостно затрепетало. Лука откинулся на лавочке и посмотрел в безоблачное голубое небо, которое проглядывало между зелеными кронами столетних деревьев. Рядом тихо плескалось озеро, пахло поздними весенними цветами; слышался тихий гомон гуляющих людей, а где-то вдалеке шум энергичного города. 

«Блин, как хорошо на душе!» 

Да, он любил этих двоих (пусть и разной любовью), но Берти была его отдушиной. Они встречались уже несколько месяцев, с ней Лука забывал, о том, что предательское сердце иной раз разрывается от ревности и досады, когда он видел окруженного девушками Нила, любезно улыбающегося им. Или ласково треплющих за щеку Мила барышень.

— Сотри эту мерзкую ухмылку со своей рожи… — недовольное бурчание Мила вырвало из сладостной неги. 

«Пришла расплата, теперь мне от него не отделаться... Но я не мог иначе, я не видел свою девушку уже давно!» — тряхнул головой Лука и запустил пальцы в светлую шевелюру.

— Уфф, хорошо, я погуляю с вами на этих выходных, но возьму с собой Берти… — подняв глаза, бескомпромиссно заявил.

— Чтооо?! — Мил задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я не против, она все равно с нами знакома, и будет неправильно оставлять ее на выходных одну… — невозмутимо согласился Нил в противовес брату, поправляя русый хвост изящным движением.

«Спасибо, Нил!»

— Пфф, — Мил продолжал недовольно пыхтеть. Но против ничего сказать ничего не мог…

Лука был счастлив. 

Легкий прохладный ветерок зашуршал в листьях дерева, на миг притихла птица, которая до этого заливалась нежным пением, а на горизонте, вдалеке, плыла черная туча, закрывавшая собой каждый кусочек неба, который был на ее пути... Ветер же, прошуршав в листьях дерева, под которым расположились друзья, несся дальше, через весь город, нарастая и ускоряясь, зацепив с собой несколько лепестков и листьев; пронесся над трассой, школой, универом, рекой… 

***

— Черт, какой сильный ветер… — поежился парень с иссиня-черными волосами, когда ветер чуть не сбил его с ног.

— Прости нас, Карасу*… — пробормотал кто-то, валявшийся под его ногами.

— Пфф… — пинок. — Проваливай… — Ворон откинул черные волосы и поднял взгляд к горизонту, к черной туче, которую уже рассекали молнии. — Буря грядет… — обратил лицо к беспощадному ветру и распахнул синие холодные глаза. 

— Лео! — ленивый женский голос. — Ты закончил буянить? — к нему подошла невысокая девушка с длинным конским хвостом и беспокойством в бирюзовых глазах. — Может, не стоило его бить? — она нежно коснулась лба.

Парень дернул плечом и отвел взгляд, но лишь на мгновение; потом тут же вернул дерзкое выражение.

— Ты же знаешь, я делаю, что хочу…

Нина вздохнула: «Он не изменится»

— А ты какого хрена дрых и не остановил его? — она набросилась на дремавшего на траве, чуть ниже, другого долговязого парня.

— А, что, все закончилось, Карасу, ты как всегда великоллллеееепеннн, – последние слова потонули в зевке.

Но тут же на черную макушку опустился кулак.

— Ты должен был его остановить, а не дрыхнуть! — девушка схватила его за ворот пиджака и хорошенько тряхнула.

— Ноооо я же слабыыййй…

— Ох, Кон, не прибедняйся… — усмехнулся Лео. 

Он отряхнул растрепанную рубашку: одна пола болталась поверх ремня с клепками, вторая каким-то образом оказалась заправлена в черные брюки. Опустившись, поднял брошенную недалеко черную косуху и рюкзак. Взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы, парень еще раз глянул на приближающуюся все быстрее тучу. Казалось, весь мир замер и начал терять обычный цвет: «Похоже, домой не успею» — скользнув взглядом по все еще кувыркавшимся друзьям, он вздохнул.

— Пора убираться, иначе нас ливень накроет…

— Блин, и правда… - Нина посмотрела на небо.

— Я бы еще поспал… - захныкал Кон.

— Пошли! — девушка схватила его за шиворот и беспринципиально потащила за собой.

А Леон (он же Лео) еще раз глянул на небо; ветер хлестнул по лицу, заскочил за шиворот, принеся и приятные, и не очень ощущения. Вздохнув, потрепал волосы, дернул за сережку в ухе и пошел следом за друзьями. Какое-то странное ощущение его не покидало с того момента, когда он увидел черную тучу и почувствовал беспощадный ветер: «Пфф, ветер перемен… Что он нам принесет?» — тихо усмехнулся.

Речка тихо журчала, а ветер шептал в листьях, что все меняется… К лучшему или нет, кто знает… Наверное, только ветер?…


	2. Многоугольник жизни

Вечером того же дня, буря все-таки накрыла город, смывая со зданий, деревьев, машин и людей остатки теплого дня и пыль, которая осела и давно не двигалась в городе. Благо, Лука успел встретить Берти до дождя и сейчас они бродили по торговому центру, весело смеясь и держась за руки.

— Ой, хочу пить! — девушка застенчиво глянула на парня своими золотистыми глазами.

— Хах, хорошо, пошли в кафе, — нежно убрав ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь рыжеватых волос, улыбнулся. 

Она сегодня была очень мила в своем зеленом шелковом платье и джинсовой куртке. Как всегда нежный макияж и аккуратно убранные за ободок волосы.

— Ты сегодня очень хорошо выглядишь, — потянув на себя, парень нежно поцеловал девушку.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она между поцелуями. Рядом хихикали гуляющие. — А вот ты как будто не готовился к встречи со мной, — демонстративно надув губы, дернула Луку за полы клетчатой рубашки, которая была поверх белой футболки.

— Прости, любимая, я очень спешил к тебе, поэтому после душа одел первые попавшиеся чистые вещи, — он смущенно дернул себя за ремень. — На работе слегка задержали…

Девушка дулась несколько минут, а потом рассмеялась, притянув парня за петли джинс и целуя.

— Прости, я пошутила, — нежно прошептала на ухо. — Ты тоже сегодня выглядишь ничего, — поправила прядь его косой челки, убрав за ухо мини-косичку, которую парень обычно вплетал в волосы. Такой уж у него был стиль: ассиметричная стрижка с довольно длинной челкой на правую сторону; другую часть он обычно скреплял невидимками, чтобы она сильно не кучерявилась.

— Ах ты, — Лука нежно притянул голову девушки и коснулся лбом ее. — Дразнишь меня?

— Чуть-чуть, — Берта игриво показала язык и потянула парня за собой. — Кажется, мы собирались в кафе?! А то мы уже тут всех людей смущаем…

Послушно пойдя за ней, Лука был счастлив. Он долго не решался завести отношения с девушками, боясь, что из-за его «особенности» у него ничего с ними не получится в плане близости. Берти сама предложила ему встречаться, и это было шоком для парня, ведь до этого они просто дружили. Знакомство их произошло на втором курсе универа, который сейчас подходил к концу. Они оба учились на факультете прикладной информатики, что странно для девушки, подумаете вы, но нет — в нынешнее время девушки разбираются в программировании не хуже парней. 

Но вернемся к признанию. Девушка всегда была ему симпатична, но парень не рассматривал ее в таком плане, однако, почему-то в тот момент решил попробовать измениться - может, тогда он сможет отпустить другие чувства, а может его просто подтолкнул первый теплый лучик солнца, который промелькнул сквозь серое небо. Это был теплый день, деревья только начали просыпаться после на редкость суровой зимы. Несмотря на это, ветер не щадил никого, даже их. Он растрепал волосы подруги, а лучик солнца заиграл в ее волосах. Лука не заметил, как залюбовался переливами ее волос. Не заметил, и как сказал ей «Да!». 

Зато заметил ее счастливую улыбку и облегчение в ярких глазах. 

Он не пожалел о своем решении - Берти была замечательной девушкой, в меру скромной, в меру игривой. Лука сам и не заметил, как стал к ней привязываться все больше. Это новое чувство потихоньку заглушало былое; не до конца, конечно, но становилось легче. Может, все решат, что это легкомысленно — убегать от проблем, прячась в чем-то другом, но Лука так не считал. Что плохого в том, чтобы попробовать любить другого человека? Многие скажут, настоящая любовь незыблема, она побеждает все, ведь так нам показывают фильмы, рассказывают книги. Но так ли это? А что, если любовь может причинить боль любимому человеку? Разрушить твой образ в его глазах и привести к расставанию? Кому от этого станет легче? Никому, поэтому нужно понимать, когда надо открывать свои чувства, а когда стоит засунуть их подальше и продолжать улыбаться. Больно? Да, это больно, но время — вещь беспощадная, а человеческая память — короткая, и это чувство может уйти, покрывшись пылью на задворках твоей души. Ты продолжишь идти вперед и, быть может, сможешь стать счастливым счастливым.

Поэтому и Лука старался засунуть свои чувства поглубже, идти дальше и попытаться стать счастливым с Берти, которая, к слову, сейчас с самым серьезным видом выбирала десерт и коктейль. Парень облокотился на стол и, подперев голову, просто следил за девушкой и ее эмоциями: как она оттягивает губу в задумчивости или хмурит брови, перелистывая очередную страницу меню.

От созерцания его оторвал громогласный раскат грома и последовавшая за ним молния. Лука нахмурился и перевел взгляд в окно. Торговый центр был новым, поэтому в кафе были широкие стеклянные витражи, затонированные так, что люди с улицы не видели отдыхающих в зелени кафе на мягких диванчиках и пуфах, а посетителям кафе открывался прекрасный вид на набережную, реку и мерцающий огнями вечерний город. Однако, сейчас все было серое. Нет, не в прямом смысле слова, но ураган сметал все на своем пути и смывал все яркие цвета в сплошной серый, разгоняя людей на улице…

«Ничего себе» — удивился парень. Он давно не видел, чтобы погода так бесновалась - она словно хотела разорвать все настоящее и создать вместо него что-то новое.

— Я выбрала! — звонкий голос вырвал его из глубоких философских мыслей.

Лука улыбнулся, слушая, как его девушка делала заказ официанту. Надо смотреть на нее, а не думать, почему погода сошла с ума. 

Это значит, что они подольше будут вместе, и он станет еще чуточку ближе к счастью и еще чуточку подальше от ненужных чувств.

***

— Черт! Ну вот, погода испортилась, нахрена ты меня потянул сюда, Мил? — недовольно бурчал Нил, пытаясь привести в порядок свои волосы, которые беспощадно истерзал ледяной ветер, пока они шли к торговому центру.

Кареглазый парень недовольно насупился.

— Потому что сегодня должна поступить в продажу моя любимая манга… 

— Но почему именно сюда? Рядом с твоим домом есть книжный магазин, не хуже чем тут… — продолжал допытываться парень, хотя, он и так знал ответ. 

Все потому, что Лука со своей девушкой наверняка должны были прийти сюда, а Милад терпеть не мог ее, хотя она всегда была мила с ними. Знал он и причину: все просто, это Лука. Хотя, если быть честным, по этой же причине Нил тоже не особо жаловал ее, хотя виду не подавал. Странно, да? Но если Мил ревновал своего братика и лучшего друга, да нет, он просто был эгоистом и не хотел делить его с кем-либо другим, то Неонил испытывал к парню не только дружеские чувства, как он думал, но предпочитал помалкивать о них, зная, что тот парень, простой как пять копеек, будет переживать об этом. 

«Вот дурак, — тяжелый вздох, — ему надо меньше баловать этого идиота, он же никогда ему не отказывает. И сегодня, если бы даже не позвонила Берта, он бы все равно согласился бы погулять с нами. Хотя, я не то что бы возражал…»

Сейчас его больше раздражало то, что его вытащили из дома накануне бури, и когда они попадут домой — тоже неизвестно. Как бы в подтверждение его слов ветер со всей силы ударил в фасад здания, но его тут же заглушил гром и удары капель по стеклу. Парень поднял глаза к прозрачному потоку, который частично прикрывали живые пальмы, расположенные по периметру.

— Какая ужасная погода...

— Придется брать такси...

— Сможем еще погулять...

— Хочу домой…

Тихий гул голосов смешивался с музыкой, играющей в здании - обычный шум торгового центра. Хоть на улице и был ураган, тут жизнь продолжала свое течение. Музыка, дети, аниматоры, промоутеры, люди, зазывающие в свои магазины и заведения. Мил ведь действительно пришел сюда из-за книжного магазина, и Лука вообще тут не при чем. Он огляделся: _«А где парень может быть с девушкой в такую погоду?»_ Нил усмехнулся — он прекрасно видел, как карие глаза ощупывают взглядом каждую парочку. Это нелепо, но немного достало.

— Раз уж ты меня вытащил, то пойдем развлекаться! — схватил за руку недоумевающего Мила и потащил вглубь торгового центра. Все-таки надо дать покоя и братику, он и так слишком с ними возится, хоть и младше них.

— Неет, я не хочуууу… — протест потонул в шуме голосов посетителей, потому что включили очень популярную сейчас песню, но его даже без музыки уже никто не слушал.

Очередной раскат грома заставил поежиться — даже горячий кофе не помогал согреться. Лео не любил дождь, ведь в такие моменты на него накатывала апатия, словно этот дождь смывал все его чувства. Расположившись на укромной лавочке в оранжерее торгового центра и слушая гром, парень почему-то чувствовал себя одиноко. Хотя Кон, не отрываясь от телефона, облокотился на него спиной, и он чувствовал его тепло; хотя был слышен приглушенный голос Нины, рассказывающей сюжет какой-то очередной яойной манги, которую она только что откопала в книжном — на душе было как-то пусто и грустно. 

Лео медленно посмотрел в витражное окно: погода бушевала, завывая, словно сходя с ума. Капли дождя медленно стекали по стеклу, словно просясь внутрь. Будь его воля, он бы лучше сейчас оказался дома, в одиночестве в своей комнате. Нет, он любил своих друзей, даже очень, но ему не особо нравились толпы людей. Когда на них смотришь, на первый взгляд, они счастливы и улыбаются: вон пара молодых людей нежно переплела пальцы, а вон счастливая семья веселится с детьми, а вот две подружки весело смеются, а вон два парня куда-то спешат. Но если заострить внимание, можно увидеть, что девушка тяжело вздыхает, словно ей скучно с парнем, а тот в свою очередь думает, что слишком потратился на нее. Присмотревшись к семье, замечаешь, что дети истерят, что-то требуя у родителей; замечаешь глубокие морщины печали на лице матери, появившееся из-за постоянного сидения дома с детьми; замечаешь нервно постукивающую ногу мужа, без конца смотрящего на часы: ему надоела эта прогулка, и он хочет домой, к телеку, к друзьям в пивнушку, а может и в бордель, кто знает, где он пропадает ночами. Если прислушаться к «веселым подружкам», то услышишь, как они поливают грязью очередную несчастную, которой посчастливилось перейти им дорогу. А парни…

— Ты слишком грузишься проблемами остальных людей, тебе же нет до них дела, - услышал голос за спиной. Кон, оторвавшись от игры, посмотрел на друга.

— Я что, вслух это сказал? 

— Нет, но я слишком давно тебя знаю, чтобы научиться читать твой взгляд, — черные пронзительные глаза встретились с синими. — Выключай хоть иногда свою проницательность и не обращай внимания. Тебе так нервов на все не хватит…

— Этот идиот прав, — продолжила Нина, оторвавшись от манги. — В дождливые дни ты вечно хандришь, просто не думай об этом. Мы знаем тебя и всегда поддержим, только улыбнись.

Улыбка сама-собой тронула губы.

«Я везунчик, мне повезло в этом сером мире лицемеров и предателей встретить таких замечательных друзей»

Словно услышав его мысли, тоненький луч солнца рассек на мгновение серость улицы, блеснув в каплях ливня и отразившись тысячью бликов в стекле, о которое бился дождь. 

— Хааххх, — Лео, резко вскочив, потянулся, не обращая внимание на бурчание о его жесткости, ведь после таких слов скинул его с лавочки. — Пойдем веселиться, тут вроде есть автоматы, давно я не играл…

— Ты же не особо любишь, — улыбнулась Нина, поднимаясь следом за другом, не забыв ткнуть в бок Кона, который продолжал нудеть, что он уйдет от них к тем, кто его будет любить.

Леон обернулся на девушку и хитро улыбнулся.

— Иногда же можно повеселится, — он резво схватил ее за руку, второй вцепился в руку друга, резко подняв его на ноги. — Побежали! — захохотал, не отпуская рук товарищей, и потащил в развлекательный центр, который так и манил огоньками и забавными звуками.

***

Прикончив свою порцию пудинга и парфе, Лука с Бертой решили продолжить вечер в кино, однако сеанс фильма, на который хотела девушка, был только через час, поэтому парочка решила сходить в развлекательный центр.

— Говорят, там новую игрушку привезли, с виртуальной реальностью: ты полностью погрузишься в мир игры или природы. Правда, немного страшновато, вдруг я буду выглядеть нелепо или упаду…

— Ничего, я тебя поймаю. По крайней мере, постараюсь, - усмехнулся Лука, глядя, как девушка изображает обиду. Раздался звонок.

— Ой, прости, я гляну… — девушка достала смартфон и резко изменилась в лице. Взгляд стал жестким, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. У Луки появилось чувство, что перед ним был абсолютно другой человек, но это длилось мгновение, и он списал это на «показалось». 

В этот момент раздался оглушительный грохот, который заглушил все звуки центра, стекла задрожали, а свет замерцал.

— Ничего себе… — его судорожно схватили за руку. Девушка дрожала. 

— Так испугалась грома? — ласково улыбнулся парень и прижал девушку к себе, — все хорошо, мы же в помещении.

— Ага, — голос стал нежным, но золотистый взгляд застыл, словно стеклянный. Лука этого не увидел.

***

— Да давай, мочи этого придурка! — Нина громко поддерживала Лео, когда тот в очередной раз пытался одолеть своего противника, но так и не сдвинулся со своего счета.

«А он хорош! Надо будет с ним поболтать, как закончим!»

Его противник сотворил магическое заклинание, от которого Карасу снова пришлось увернуться. Они были виртуальной реальности и не видели настоящих себя. Сначала его партнером был Кон, но он быстро проиграл и слился. Его место занял кто-то другой, более опытный. Парень не утруждался снять шлем и посмотреть кто, ведь неважно с кем играть, лишь бы было интересно. Этот противник был хорош, Леон лишь слышал, как напротив шумел какой-то противный мальчишка.

— Давай, слева, теперь заклинание…. О дааа, ты его уделал!

— Но это был достойный противник! — тихий мягкий голос.

— Да, ты меня уделал, но я еще возьму реванш! — снимая оборудование, усмехнулся Ворон. — Это был интересный бой, — тряхнув головой и подняв взор, он встретился глазами с пронзительно-зеленым взглядом. Длинноволосый парень в белоснежном пальто и черной водолазке протягивал руку для пожатия.

— Меня зовут Нил! А этот шумный придурок - Мил, — он указал на стоящего рядом с ним невысокого парня в оранжевой толстовке, зоркие карие глаза которого недоверчиво поглядывали на их компанию. 

— Я – Лео, — пожал руку в ответ.

«А он в моем вкусе: красивый, вежливый, прямо аристократ, но при этом отлично играет. Интересный парень»

— Это моя подруга - Нина, а тот ленивый придурок, что дрыхнет на соседнем кресле, Кон!

— Приятно познакомится! Мил поздоровайся…

— Хммф, — парень отвернулся.

«Вот же засранец!»

Тишину разрушили обрывки приближающегося разговора пары людей.

— Хах, где же этот автомат…

— Давай спросим у консультанта? — шелковистый мужской голос отвечал нежному девичьему.

— Неужели?! – в два голоса произнесли Нил и Мил.

Из-за ближайшего автомата вывернули, держась за руки, парень с серебристыми волосами и светлыми глазами и рыжеволосая красивая девушка. 

— Лука!

— Мил!

— Нил!

— Это еще кто?

— Хрррр

— Хрясь!

Семь пар разных глаз уставились на друг друга, и в этот момент грянул особенно сильный раскат грома. Молния, казалось, рассекла мир пополам, а неистовый ветер со всей силы рванул в стены здания, все-таки распахнув одно из окон. Он неистово пронесся по всему центру, разогнав рябь на всех фонтанах и раскидав всевозможные листовки по полу, а добравшись до компании, окатил их холодом и ледяным дождем, смывающем все на своем пути.

Фигуры встретились, ветер утих, механизм судьбы запустился… 


	3. Информация и сомнения

Гроза утихла так же внезапно, как и началась, тучи нехотя разбегались в разные стороны, уступая дорогу настойчивым лучам заходящего солнца. Город словно вздохнул и засиял новыми цветами. Блики света играли в лужах и оставшихся на стеклах каплях, кусочки освободившегося от туч неба, окрашивающегося в красные и розовые оттенки, отражались во всех зданиях и витражах. Торговые центры и проспекты готовились к вечеру и включали иллюминацию, принося неописуемый восторг самым маленьким прохожим и гуляющим.

— Занятная встреча вышла, — протянул Лука, скосив взгляд на идущих чуть поодаль друзей.

— Хмпф… — Мил демонстративно отвернулся, задрав подбородок.

— Да, очень неожиданная, я бы сказал, — усмехнулся Нил, перекинув хвост на плечо.

— Правда, я так рада! Я вас так давно не видела, ребята! — радостно хлопнула в ладоши Берти. — Может, по пути заскочим в придорожный магазинчик и купим по булочке?! — она подхватила под локти парней.

Милад тут же дернулся, зыркнув яростным карим глазом на девчонку.

— Не липни ко мне!

Но хватка оказалась крепкой, его рука так и осталась в ее захвате.

— Мил, не будь таким грубым с девушкой! — Нил же, напротив, положил свою ладонь поверх руки девушки и мягко посмотрел сверху. — Обязательно зайдем, не так ли, Лука? — нежный зеленый взгляд скользнул по лицу и светлым волосам.

Лука посмотрел на них, улыбаясь, хотя где-то внутри кольнуло какое-то неприятное чувство.

— Конечно, как я могу отказать моим любимым мальчикам и девушке?!

«Только по отношению к кому это чувство?»

Мил злобно глянул на парня.

— Про девушку мог бы опустить…

— Ну же, Мил, не будь таким букой, — девушка ущипнула его за щеку. — Хотя, когда злишься, ты такой милашка! — ехидная улыбка на мгновение коснулась красных губ.

— Трудно не согласится… — усмехнулся Нил, игриво глянув на Берти.

«Как же меня бесит эта баба!» — парень со всей силы дернулся и, вырвав руку из цепкого хвата, повис на брате.

— Пойдем вперед, оставим этих придурков вдвоем… — и упрямо потянул парня за собой.

— Ноо… — Лука беспомощно обернулся.

— Не переживай, я не уведу твою девушку, — мягко засмеялся Нил.

— А вдруг девушка не против? — хохотнула Берти. — Шучу-шучу, милый! — поспешно добавила она, когда увидела вытянувшееся лицо своего парня. Тем не менее, карий взгляд из-за его спины стал еще холоднее.

Небо темнело, сменяя тепло на вечернюю прохладу. Ночь опускалась на город, который после бурного дня успокаивался. Компания продолжила свой путь по улицам, которые постепенно освещались ночными огнями.

***

— Странная компания, не думаешь? Такие все разные, — зевнул Кон, потирая глаза.

— Эта девушка… такое чувство, что мы где-то встречались раньше… — Нина закусила губу в задумчивости.

— А, там была девушка? — обернулся идущий чуть впереди друзей Лео.

— Только не говори, что ты ее не заметил? —в бирюзовом взгляде читался укор.

Парень безразлично пожал плечами.

— Меня больше интересовал тот длинноволосый…

—Кто бы сомневался, он просто растоптал нашего супер-игрока Ворона на его же поле, — хмыкнул друг, за что тут же получил локтем в бок. — Ауч, какой ты грубый! Будешь таким, тот аристократишка на тебя даже не посмотрит…

Лео осек его реплику дерзким взглядом синих глаз, а нагловатая улыбка растянула губы.

— Это неважно, пока он просто меня заинтересовал, но надо узнать его поближе… Вот только как это сделать? — размышлял парень, проворачивая одну из сережек в ухе. — О, Нина!

— Черт!

Вороненок с хитрым взглядом подошел к подруге и закинул ей руку на плечо.

— Ты же у нас главный информатор, по-любому сможешь что-нибудь разузнать…

— Блин, ты же знаешь, что это не так просто, мы же даже их имена толком не запомнили…

— Мне не интересны другие имена, — отмахнулся он, — если они особо не имеют к нему отношения. Мне интересен только Нил, он, похоже, тот еще фрукт… — вспомнил его цепкий серьезный взгляд, которым парень окинул его и друзей, хотя с виду аристократ-аристократом.

— Вечно тебе смазливые мордочки нравятся, что у девушек, что у парней… — буркнула Нина.

— А вдруг это любовь с первого взгляда?! — Лео насмешливо закружился словно в вальсе перед друзьями. — Вдруг это моя судьба?!

— Пффы, — насмешка коснулась губ Кона. — Это которая по счету?! — пинок под зад опять остановил его реплику. — Блин, больно же, сестренка, пожалей меня! — он обнял девушку и стал тереться щекой о ее макушку. — Меня этот жестокий мальчик обижает…

— Бедный, бедный Кон… — она похлопала его по спине.

— Да-да…

— Он такой глупый, что по своей глупости постоянно огребает…

— Да-да-да… а, что?

— Природа явно отдохнула, когда создавала его, бедняжка…

— Ну, знаете, это уже слишком… Я ухожу от вас… — задрав голову, парень развернулся и пошел с гордым видом вперед.

— Смотри не убейся… — усмехнулись ему вслед.

— Вас спросить забыл, — показал язык и опять пошел вперед.

Ребята с улыбкой смотрели ему в спину.

— А если серьезно, — Нина посмотрела на друга рядом. — Ты уверен, что хочешь в это влезть?

Лео опустил на нее мягкий взгляд.

— Мамочка, хватит переживать, — теплая ладонь легла на голову подруги. — Все хорошо, просто очередной легкий интерес…— улыбка. — А вдруг это действительно он? Просто у меня такое чувство, что что-то изменится… — на небе появилась первая звезда, оповещая, что наступило царство ночи и тайн. — Все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему… — шальная улыбка, и гладкая прическа превратилась в гнездо.

— Ворон! — но в ответ лишь смех и удаляющаяся спина.

— Что ты сделал?

— Просто чутка подправил ей прическу…

«Ты дурак, Лео! Сколько ты еще так будешь жить? Когда ты успокоишься… Дурак…»

— Ты как обычно, зачем сестренку обижаешь?

— Да я любя.

«Прости, Нина. Я знаю, что доставляю тебе лишние беспокойства, — он оглянулся на идущую следом ругающуюся девушку. — Но это моя личность, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я делаю, что хочу, и редко задумываюсь о мнении других. Так что потерпи мои капризы…»

Лео глянул на небо, которое уже было усыпано звездами; в этом квартале меньше огней, поэтому можно любоваться небесными светилами. Для нас, людей, они кажутся близкими, но на самом деле между ними столько световых лет. Прямо как люди: вроде кажется, что они близки, но у каждого свой мир, который порой далек даже от самого родного человека. Кто знает, хорошо ли это, плохо ли, но в этом есть и своя прелесть, и свои недостатки. Именно поэтому мы всегда в поиске того мира, который будет ближе к нашему, или же, наоборот, будет дополнять то, что у нас уже есть.

«Какой мир ищу я? Даже не знаю, поэтому и кидаюсь в авантюры с головой. Поначалу больно, когда то, на что ты возлагаешь свои надежды, их не оправдывает, и ты снова встаешь и пытаешься… Потом к этому привыкаешь, и тебя уже ничего не удивляет. Глупо наступать на одни и те же грабли, конечно… Но как ты узнаешь, твое это или нет, если не попробуешь?»

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, парень посмотрел на своих друзей, которые уже что-то усиленно обсуждали. Что бы ни случилось, у него всегда есть тихая гавань, в которой принимают его мир, поэтому ему не страшно снова и снова пытаться…

***

— В общем, слушай… — Нина с серьезным видом поправила очки и уткнулась в свой блокнот. — Нил, Неонил, студент третьего курса Университета имени профессора Б. Д.Т., факультет прикладной информатики, экономическое направление…

Лео оторвался от созерцания улицы.

— Это же наш универ… Значит, на курс старше…

— Фамилия Джонсон. Кстати, это довольно богатая семья, есть свой бизнес, не уточняла какой…

«Так вот откуда аристократические манеры…»

— Долгое время учился заграницей, у нас живет уже два года, — продолжала девушка. — Всегда вежлив, если обстоятельства вынуждают с кем-либо разговаривать, слегка высокомерен, но не то, чтобы слишком. С посторонними и незнакомыми отстранен. Вроде как любит сладкое. Был лучшим учеником в своей школе. Занимается спортом, очень популярен у дам. Девушки или парня нет, он отшивает всех, кто предлагает, но вежливо и с улыбкой.

— Плохо, что отстранен, — пробормотал Кон из-под лежащей на лице книги. — Что делать будешь, друг?

Ребята расположились в небольшом сквере около университета. Последние дни весны были неожиданно теплые, с бури и той встречи минула уже неделя. Все это время Нина упорно собирала крохи информации о заинтересовавшем друга парне.

Лео в задумчивости смотрел на толпы студентов, которые высыпали после пар и не спешили расставаться. Было довольно шумно. Чистое небо так и манило погулять и поболтать.

— Я еще не закончила, — подала голос подруга. — Он отстранен, но у него есть компания… — Ворон перевел на нее заинтересованный взгляд. — Помните, того мелкого противного парня? И парня с девушкой?

Леон нахмурился пытаясь вспомнить.

«Ах, да, был там мелкий с каштановыми волосами, орал который… А парень с девушкой… — он помнил девушку, она была довольно хороша собой, но не его типаж, про ее компаньона он смог вспомнить только необычный цвет волос. — Серебристый вроде. Альбинос, что ли? Еще у него фейс был какой-то слащавый чересчур»

Каким бы Лео не был проницательным, если он видел заинтересовавший его объект, он уже не обращал внимание на остальные декорации. Этот зеленый холодный взгляд его заворожил тогда.

— Ну вот, этот мелкий и альбинос — братья, вроде, сводные: Милад и Лука Кордан. При каких обстоятельствах это получилось — не в курсе. Тоже держат небольшой семейный бизнес - вроде партнеры Джонсонов. Так вот, эта троица обычно всегда держится вместе, про них ходят шуточки, типа голубая тройка, но в основном среди завистников, остальные души не чают в этих двоих, хотя близко их не подпускают. Даже этот мелкий популярен, насчет его брата не слышала. Суть в чем. Думаю, ты и так понял, что коротышка непробиваем, самый доброжелательный среди них как раз Лука, хотя поговаривают, что он тоже не такой милый, как кажется. Правда или нет, сказать не могу, поищу еще…

— Откуда она все это откапывает, — недоуменно приподнял край книги Кон.

— Меня не спрашивай… — усмехнулся ему в ответ Лео.

— Так вот, мне это, конечно, не очень приятно, но, если ты хочешь ближе подобраться к Нилу, думаю, тебе надо сойтись с Лукой… — укоризненный взгляд встретился с равнодушным. — Он тоже учится в этом универе на информационных технологиях, вроде что-то связано с защитой и разработкой программ, правда на курс ниже них…

— Погоди! Если они на разных курсах, то они, по-идее, пересекаются не так часто…

Нина поставила перед ним руку, останавливая.

— Так-то да, но они каждую перемену собираются вместе, обедают и так же вместе идут домой…

— И идут вместе… Интересно, спят они тоже вместе? Странные какие-то отношения.

— Ну, со стороны они вроде как близкие друзья или братья, но у Луки так же есть девушка, правда, про нее я пока не особо узнавала…

— Так что тебе придется делить его внимание с этой девчонкой, — захихикал все так же блаженно лежащий на лавочке Кон, за что опять получил своей же книгой по носу.

«Использовать кого-то, мне не очень хочется, надо попробовать по-другому… но если не будет выбора…»

Лео облокотился на спинку лавочки, вытянувшись.

— Хорошо, расскажи мне подробнее про этого парня… — поднялся он в прыжке и развернулся лицом к друзьям.

Нина вздохнула.

— Хорошо. Лука…

***

— ААпчхи! — пустая аудитория ответила эхом на чиханье. — Пфф, неужели вчера в парке простыл? — Лука коснулся лба, — температуры вроде нет…

«Тогда почему так хреново?»

Он знал ответ. Беспомощно взглянув в чистый лист ворда в компе, он с громким вздохом рухнул на стол перед клавиатурой и уставился в окно, где призывно шумели деревья, купаясь в солнечных лучах и наслаждаясь заливным пением птиц. Легкий ветерок впорхнул в приоткрытое окно, колыхнув штору и слегка пошевелив кипу бумажек, как бы намекая, что пора бы заняться докладом, а не бездумно таращиться в окно. Тем не менее, парню было не до этого. Он вспомнил свое «ужасно-прекрасное» свидание в парке развлечений с Бертой и его замечательными друзьями.

— Охххх… — перестав смотреть в окно, Лука уткнулся лбом в прохладную поверхность стола.

Все начиналось замечательно, они с любимой посидели в кафе перед встречей, мило болтали, целовались, ничего не предвещало беды, пока… пока не приперся милый братик с Нилом. Мил тут же оккупировал его, не отрываясь и не давая прикоснуться к девушке. Он таскал его по всем аттракционам и кафе, радостно смеялся, а на все попытки оторвать его верещал, как маленький, причем так, что люди оглядывались. В это время Берту развлекал Нил со своей самой галантной улыбкой. По-хорошему, надо было бы послать любимого братика куда подальше, отобрать любимую у друга и уйти в закат, но в силу своих чувств ему не хотелось обидеть их, потому что он прекрасно знал, какими взглядами они будут таращиться на него.

Вздрогнув, он вспомнил, как укоризненно на него глянула Берти, когда он начал озвучивать свое сообщение ошарашенному Милу с точным адресом, куда надо ему сходить. Ее взгляда он бы не выдержал. Какой же слабохарактерный…

«Черт, когда я уже избавлюсь от этих чувств? — он поднял глаза к компу. — Надо бы начать доклад…»

Но в голове никаких нужных мыслей. Странно то, что обычно, когда они гуляли втроем, Мил не был настолько прилипчивым, но вчера… Словно подменили… Нил тоже странный был: то бросал двусмысленные взгляды, в которых Лука был не уверен, то тут же снова любезно разговаривал с его девушкой, поддерживая ее под руку.

«Ревнуют, что ли? — сердце предательски кольнуло. — Черт, надо выкинуть это из головы, иначе я начну надеяться на что-то, а я не хочу расстраиваться. Тем более, у меня появилась любимая, чувства к которой потихоньку вытесняют эти ненужные и неправильные мысли. Нил — хороший друг, а Мил — любимый старший братик…»

_«Ага,_ — ехидный второй голосок гаденько захихикал. – _Милый братик, который порой тебя смущает и прекрасный друг, от прикосновений которого твое сердце замирает…»_

Лука прекрасно понимал, насколько он был гадким лицемером. Он просто убеждал себя, что относится к ним в другом ключе, но суть-то не менялась. Он любил Нила не совсем дружеской любовью, а Мил просто не мог не привлекать внимание. Сколько раз ночами ему снились прикосновения и поцелуи, которых априори не может быть? Он ненавидел себя за эти мысли. Понимал, но ничего не мог поделать. Однажды эти ребята найдут свои половинки, а может, они и есть единое целое, порой ему так и казалось. При этих мыслях его грудь всегда схватывали ледяные тиски, но на лице была улыбка.

«Лицемер, хватит уже себя жалеть…»

Сколько раз он хотел выложить им все как есть, но чего бы он добился? Холодного взгляда друга и отвращения на лице брата? Как бы им было тяжело узнать от ближнего, что столько времени их рассматривали в качестве объекта желания и иногда дрочили на них в ванне вечером… Фу, мерзость… Хотя, обычно перед глазами возникал образ Нила… Мил же был просто парнем с милой внешностью…

Но вчерашнее поведение… Эти взгляды Нила… Мелкая дрожь пробежала от кончиков волос до паха и ниже.

«Черт, завязывай с этими мыслями, извращенец! Иначе не только доклад не напишешь, но и побежишь в ближайшую кабинку… И вообще, у тебя девушка есть, и вы с ней вчера очень даже хорошо закончили ваш день»

Им вчера таки удалось уединиться в отеле, сбежав от приятелей. Яркие картинки всплыли в голове: ее нежная кожа под его руками, мягкие волосы, которые щекотали при поцелуях и близости, мягкие, округлые формы…

«Черт, надо думать о докладе!»

Но тело думало иначе.

— Эммм, — тихий, нерешительный голос внезапно вырвал его из не совсем приличных мыслей.

Вздрогнув, Лука резко подскочил и чуть не сбил с ног стоявшую рядом девушку, которая, похоже, сама испугалась его резких движений.

— Прости, я просто задумался, — неловко улыбнулся. — Ты что-то хотела? — спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить девушку. Они вроде не знакомы.

— Эмм, — в руках у нее была тетрадь и записка. — Ты же Лука? Не мог бы ты отдать Неонилу его тетрадь с конспектами и это, — она нерешительно протянула ему предметы.

«Опять?»

Грудь слегка сжали тиски и раздражение.

— А почему сама не отдашь? — парень улыбнулся. — Он вроде не кусается.

Девушка опустила глаза и переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Нуу, эта записка — приглашение на групповое свидание, а все знают, что если ему отдать его лично, он не будет даже читать, сразу отвергнет. А если ему передашь ты, то 50%, что он придет, а конспект за компанию, чтобы не докучать ему…

«А мне, значит, можно» — раздраженно усмехнулся он про себя. Парень взъерошил волосы на затылке, дернул за косичку и уже почти набрал воздуха, чтобы отказать девушке, хотя ему не сложно было передать, но если бы это был единичный раз… Почти всегда девушки или ребята использовали его, чтобы передать что-то Нилу или Милу. Ему не трудно, но это начинало бесить, ведь у него тоже есть чувства.

Он еще раз кинул взгляд на девочку: милая, глаза за очками были виновато опущены, а руки дрожали. Записка ходила ходуном.

«Черт, похоже ей нелегко дался этот разговор… Черт…» — он и сам прекрасно знал, как тяжело что-либо сказать человеку, который нравится.

— Хорошо, давай сюда свои бумажки… — он протянул руку.

Девушка вздрогнула, она похоже уже приготовилась к отказу, но послушно протянула предметы.

— Спасибо тебе огромное… — шепотом, полным облегчения, ответила.

Лука взял передачку, отвернулся, чтобы закинуть все в сумку, и на глаза попалась пустая страница так и не начатого доклада.

«Бесполезно…»

Вздохнув, он вырубил комп и сгреб все бумажки в сумку. Обернувшись, увидел всю ту же барышню, которая еще не ушла и, сцепив руки, мялась, словно что-то еще хочет сказать. Еще один вздох.

— В следующий раз, скажи своим «подругам» решать свои проблемы самим, — погладив застывшую в удивлении девушку по голове, он закинул сумку и вышел из аудитории. Где-то за углом слышался легкий топот нескольких пар ног. Ветер снова, играючи, заскочил в открытое окно, широкий луч солнца рассек кружащуюся в воздухе пыль, легкий шлейф духов ударил в нос.

«Ничего нового»

Однако, в голове почему-то всплыл образ его девушки, которая счастливо улыбалась, идя с Нилом под руку. Хотя она и ему улыбалась вчера своей искренней улыбкой, и нежно касалась, тревога колыхнулась внутри змеей, но тут же утихла.

«Хватит себя накручивать! Пора на работу»

Отмахнувшись от мыслей, Лука пошел к выходу, совсем не обращая внимания на вперившийся ему в спину взгляд и насмешливый смех ветра.


	4. У каждого - своя роль

Роскошный парк утопал в зелени и аромате выставленных из оранжереи роз. В тени идеально выстриженных кустов прятались несколько столиков с изящными стильными стульями, уставленных всевозможными деликатесами и напитками. То тут, то там по белоснежным дорожкам бродили, непринужденно болтая, несколько человек разного возраста, мужчины и женщины. Легкая музыка и смех смешивалась с шумом прибоя, чуть поодаль расположенного моря с личным пляжем.

«И кто додумался делать званый прием в понедельник… — глядя со второго этажа на это общество, думал Нил. Легкий бриз обдувал лицо, трепля русые волосы. — Ну хоть погодка хорошая…»

— О, мистер Неонил, это вы? — нежный женский голос вырвал его из блаженной неги. Нехотя открывая глаза, он видел приближающуюся к нему девушку в легком облегающем платье. Улыбнувшись вежливо-благосклонной, как того требует этикет, улыбкой, он поцеловал протянутую ему руку.

— Добрый день, мисс Элизабет!

— О, я не думала, что вы запомнили мое имя! — смутившись, девушка прикрыла покрасневшие щеки. — Ведь мы с вами давно не виделись.

«Даже если бы я не хотел, то пришлось бы запомнить имена всех сегодняшних гостей» — вздохнул парень про себя.

— Что вы, для нас большая честь приветствовать Вас и Вашу семью у нас в гостях! — Нил слегка склонил голову.

Мисс Элизабет обворожительно улыбнулась.

— Вы можете обращаться ко мне на ты, мы же ровесники, просто Элизабет или Лиззи…

— Оу, тогда и Вы, то есть ты, тоже можешь обращаться ко мне просто Нил, Лиззи, — он еще раз склонил голову.

Легкий румянец окрасил ее щеки, а глаза блеснули.

— Ваши родители устроили прекрасный прием, — продолжила она, облокотившись на стеклянный бордюр балкона рядом с парнем. — И у вас чудесный дом, смотрю вы уже хорошо обустроились…

— Да, спасибо! Прямо не верится, что прошло уже два года, — зеленый взгляд окинул бирюзовую гладь моря и расположившийся чуть поодаль город.

Дом Нила находился в престижном районе города, на возвышенности, здесь жили только состоятельные люди. Сам район отделялся от остальной части одной из двух рек, которые несли свои воды через весь город навстречу морю. Невысокие холмы, местами с крутыми спусками к морю, обрамляли их довольно обширный город с большим количеством небольших прудов, укутанный зеленью и омывавшийся бирюзовыми водами. С возвышенности открывался прекрасный вид на деловой и спальный районы.

— А вы уже все наши достопримечательности видели? — мягкая ладошка как бы невзначай прикоснулась к его руке. Нил сделал вид, что не заметил этого движения, и улыбнулся.

— Даже не знаю, город большой, я много где побывал, но не думаю, что везде, — мягкая улыбка.

— Вот как. Я вижу, дом у вас обставлен очень изысканно, поэтому, могу ли я предположить, что вас интересует современное искусство? — девушка придвинулась чуть ближе.

«Сейчас пригласит либо в галерею, либо в кино..»

— Да, мне довольно интересны нынешние творцы, — очередная дежурная улыбка.

Девушка хлопнула в ладоши.

— А у меня как раз есть пара билетов в наш музей, там сейчас проходит выставка современного искусства. Может, составишь мне компанию? — нерешительный взгляд.

«Не хочу»

— Конечно, а когда… — договорить ему не дал требовательно зазвонивший телефон. — Прошу прощения… — Нил глянул на экран.

«Лука!»

Сердце екнуло.

— Я сейчас… — он быстро скользнул пальцем, принимая вызов. — Да!

— Да, я подожду, — ее лицо было все так же доброжелательно, однако в глазах читалось недовольство.

«Привет, Нил! — мягкий низкий голос. — Не отвлекаю?»

— Нет, что ты!

«Для тебя у меня всегда время найдется»

«Прости, что беспокою, мы можем встретится?»

— Сегодня? — легкое волнение.

«Эм, наверное, если тебе удобно»

— Мне будет удобно, а что случилось?

«Мне тут кое-что надо передать тебе, правда, я смогу только после работы, а до тебя далековато добираться» — усмешка.

— Без проблем, я сам подъеду, куда тебе будет удобно…

«О, тогда здорово, до вечера! Я буду в парке на Тихой, что у речки…»

— Понял, до встречи… 

«До встречи!»

Нил посмотрел в экран.

«Минута разговора с ним принесла больше удовольствия, чем полчаса беседы с ней»

Парень вздохнул, возвращаясь к прерванной беседе.

— Прости, хороший друг позвонил, — он обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного, — наигранно-весело ответила девушка. — Так вот, насчет музея…

— Господин, я принес вам напитки, — на балкон к ним поднялся один из официантов.

— Я не…

— А я не откажусь, - она бойко подошла к официанту. — Убирайся и не приходи, пока не позовут, — тихим шепотом продолжила.

— Но…

— Я неясно выразилась? — Элизабет схватила два бокала и резко развернулась. – Я и тебе… — договорить девушка не успела, так как тут же налетела на внезапно появившегося гостя. От столкновения содержимое бокалов оказалось на ее шикарном платье и сверху приправилось куском вкуснейшего торта, который был в руках у неожиданного посетителя. — Ах, ты! Куда ты … Мое платье! — разъяренная фурия уже готова была броситься на своего врага, как встретилась с полными слез карими глазами.

— Прости меня, сестричка! — невысокий мальчик весь трясся. Он взял салфетку у официанта и пытался протереть пятна, однако они только больше впитывались. — Прости меня, я такой неуклюжииий!

Девушка осеклась, не зная как реагировать на плачущего ребенка.

— Ничего страшного, это поправимо! — подошел Нил. — У нас есть прачечная, горничные могут привести ваше платье в порядок! Прошу прощения, за такой конфуз! — он виновато поклонился.

— Ой, да ничего страшного! — тут же взяла себя в руки барышня. — Все хорошо, не плачь! — она погладила парня по волосам. — Я не злюсь, я тоже была неаккуратна! С вашего позволения!

— Луи, проводи ее пожалуйста! — он кивнул официанту.

— Прости меня, сестричка! — вытирал слезы рукавом мальчик.

Девушка улыбнулась и ушла.

— Всхлип… Пффыы, ха-ха, — громкий смех разнесся в вечернем воздухе, когда пострадавшая скрылась. — Ты видел ее рожу? Я думал она меня сожрет заживо! 

— А я смотрю, ты развлекаешься, Мил? — зеленый взгляд зыркнул на трясущегося от смеха и осевшего парня.

— Ой, ну простите, ваше величество! — Мил продолжал ржать. — Мне показалось, тебе нужна помощь… _«А вы любите современное искусство? У вас такой изысканный дом…»_ — передразнивая мерзким голоском, Мил привалился к другу. — Почему ты ее сразу не послал? Или тебе нравится такое? — он навалился еще сильнее. — _«О, Нил, возьмите меня прямо тут…»_ — парень расхохотался. — Какой там музей, тебе ее сразу в койку тащить надо было…

— В отличии от некоторых, я соблюдаю этикет, мне статус не позволяет отказывать дочерям важных партнеров отца, — вздохнул Нил. — Мне непозволительно себя вести так, как ты, — он улыбнулся.

Мил закинул руки за голову и отвернулся.

— Пфыы, как скучно! Если не нравится, то зачем с ними церемониться? Если бы еще польза от этого личная была… А с твоей слащавой улыбочкой и вежливостью они на тебя вешаются, и ты не знаешь, как от них отцепиться… Все любят большие кошельки, красивую рожу и большой х….

— Тссы, — парень прикрыл рот другу. — Ты же в приличном обществе, веди себя соответственно.

Милад дернулся, убирая руку.

— А что я такого сказал? Это факт. Мне вот похрен на них, когда хочу беру, а надоест выкидываю…

Неонил покачал головой.

— А потом за тебя все расхлебывает Лука! Его бы хоть пожалел…

Злобный карий взгляд встретился с серьезным зеленым.

— А при чем он тут вообще?! Он сегодня даже прийти сюда не захотел, хотя я звонил и звал несколько раз. Поэтому мне пришлось тащиться сюда с родителями. А это тлен…

— Ну, он вообще-то работает, понятное дело, что ему некогда нянчиться с тобой… — про то, что у них сегодня вечером встреча, Нил решил умолчать, зная, что устроит этот мелкий засранец, если узнает.

— Я не маленький, чтобы со мной нянчиться! Просто я веду себя так, как хочу, и, если бы не родственники, ноги бы моей тут не было. Я лучше бы дома поиграл, или к Луке на работу сходил… Он и так со мной почти не гуляет… Еще эта баба мерзкая… Вцепилась в него, ничего ее не берет… — последние фразы больше походили на злобное бормотание.

Нил вздохнул, накручивая одну из прядей. Он понимал, что друг в какой-то степени прав. Он бы тоже сейчас лучше где-нибудь в другом месте был, нежели тут, еще и эта навязчивая девушка… Но он знал, что он не вправе отвергать ее. Отец специально устроил эту вечеринку. На первый взгляд, это был обычный праздник в честь окончания весны и вместе с ней заключения очень выгодной сделки, а на самом деле здесь были избранные: потенциальные инвесторы и покупатели. Именно в таких, казалось бы, непринужденных встречах заключались настоящие сделки и приобретались деловые и важные связи. У отца был целый план вечера: банкет, танцы, а потом еще прогулка на их яхте вдоль ночного города. Чем шикарнее праздник - тем благосклоннее будут гости. Нил тоже был частью этого праздника: ему нужно было улыбаться и осыпать комплиментами всех, будь то дамы в возрасте или молоденькие девушки, престарелые банкиры или юноши, которые строили ему глазки. Не сказать, что это было ему совсем противно, все равно приятно, когда перед тобой льстят и улыбаются, подчеркивая твою важность. А как потом будут благодарны тебе отец и мать, когда ты очаруешь важных персон? Поэтому он никогда не отказывал дамам или юношам в своем обществе. А дальше уже решал сам, продолжить более близкое общение или ограничиться дружеским. К слову, парням он все-таки всегда вежливо отказывал, такого рода отношения его никогда не интересовали… раньше.

Юноша снова глянул на продолжающего бубнить проклятия Берте друга. Какая-то часть его души завидовала Милу: он может свободно выражать свое мнение, и со всеми вести себя как хочет. Тем не менее, он понимал, как тяжело родителям с таким капризным и резким сыном, однако у них всегда был запасной вариант – Лука. Хоть он не приходился им кровным ребенком, они любили его как родного. Да, они дали ему волю жить одному и работать, но было ясно — в случае чего они возложат все на него, а, зная Луку, Нил прекрасно понимал, что тот никогда им не откажет. Он даже вдали от родителей пытался соответствовать их требованиям, а в придачу ко всему прилагался Милад, косяки которого приходилось исправлять брату.

Лука… Внутри что-то заворочалось. При первой встрече он не произвел на него никакого впечатления: обычный среднестатистический парень, только внешность необычная. Будь его воля, он бы ограничился с ним «привет-пока-как дела», но, в силу того, что родители ребят стали необходимыми партнерами его родителей, ему пришлось с ними общаться больше обычного, хоть и наигранно-искренне. Мил так вообще дико раздражал. Однако, на одном из таких приемов, Нил оказался наедине с Лукой на этом же месте, только был более поздний вечер, и прохладный осенний ветерок уже тихо угрожал приходом холодов. Он так же продолжал улыбаться и старался поддержать беседу, как сейчас, однако, осекся, увидев мягкий взгляд серых глаз и сочувственную улыбку.

— Раздражает, да?

— В смысле? — парень немного опешил.

— Быть любезным с нами, — мягкая улыбка.

— Я не…

— Не переживай ты так. Я прекрасно это понимаю. Постоянно улыбаться всем и поддерживать беседу, когда хочется сбежать подальше. Бесит, да и устаешь сильнее, — Лука посмотрел в его лицо, и в этот момент Нилу показалось, что перед ним другой человек, не какая-то серая масса или декорация. — Можешь с нами не церемониться. Необязательно улыбаться и делать вид, что тебе интересна наша беседа, — парень придвинулся чуть ближе с заговорщицким видом. — Не переживай, на отношениях наших родителей это не отразится! — он подмигнул. — Просто будь собой! — Лука поднялся на цыпочки и погладил его по макушке.

В тот момент Нил был в смятении и не мог понять — то ли его проверяют, то ли этот парень всерьез. Однако, встретившись взглядом с ним, он понял, что этот парнишка на самом деле так считает и понял его. И не побоялся сказать вслух, что думает.

— Ты идиот? — серые глаза на миг удивленно распахнулись. — Кто в здравом уме говорит такое своим будущим деловым партнерам? Возомнил себя папочкой? И что за фамильярности? Я вообще-то старше тебя! — тонких губ коснулась усмешка, и, почему-то, в этот момент ветер не показался таким холодным, деревья с остатками листьев не такими угрюмыми и жалкими, а звезды ярче.

— А таким ты мне больше нравишься! — Лука снова похлопал его по голове, как маленького.

— Спасибо тебе, мамочка! — и в ответ взъерошил серебристые волосы.

«Какие мягкие» — он аккуратно пропустил их сквозь пальцы, но лишь на мгновение.

— Эй, я же тебе прическу не портил! — насупился он.

— Эй, ты, патлатый придурок, руки убери от брата! — выскочил Мил. — Совсем охренел?! Лапы тут свои распускаешь!

— Мил, стой…

Нил щелкнул по лбу мелкого.

— Что хочу, то и делаю! Он мне сам разрешил!

— Эй, да кем ты себя возомнил?!

— Ааа, что-то плохо слышно, коротышкам слово не давали…

— Нууу, тихо, ребята…

— Пффы…

— Чего ты ржешь сам себе, это мерзко… — скривился Мил.

— Да так, вспомнил кое-что, — он щелкнул по лбу замершего парня. —Как был капризной коротышкой, так и остался!

— Че сказал?! — болезненный пинок.

— Успокойся, карлик, — Нил удерживал рукой норовившего его еще раз лягнуть друга.

С того момента они реально стали настоящими друзьями. Лука и этот придурок были для него отдушиной в этом мире фальшивых улыбок и денег. Он знал, что его всегда примут с улыбкой и погладят по голове, если он придет злой или расстроенный. Нил и сам не заметил, когда и как этот серый или голубой взгляд стал его волновать чуть больше, чем положено, а мягкие волосы манили запустить в них пальцы и притянуть к себе. И он знал, если он так сделает, этот идиот ничего не поймет и погладит его по голове со словами:

_\- Ну что ты как маленький, все наладится… И девушку новую найдешь, ты вон, какой популярный, и дела исправишь…_

Да, он был популярен, хоть и делал отстраненный вид. Нил знал, если девушки не смогут подойти к нему, то они обратятся к Луке, а тот не откажет, и у него будет лишний повод с ним увидеться наедине, как сегодня. Кстати, надо будет как-то избавится от Мила, иначе он покоя им не даст, а так они смогут вечером прогуляться, как «друзья».

— Опять эта мерзкая улыбка… Фу

Он хотел было что-то ответить, но длинный гудок возвестил, что прибыла яхта, и вечеринка переносится на палубу.

— Пошли, мой милый друг, — язвительно усмехнулся парень и потащил за руку брыкающегося друга.

Мягкие сумерки незаметно сменились синей и таинственной ночью, первые звезды уже тихо поглядывали на землю, посмеиваясь над земными мелкими проблемами. Город внизу включал вечерние фонари, которые отражались в гладкой поверхности моря, тихий шепот прибоя пел мягкую колыбельную.

Кому? Не знаю, может, звездам?...


	5. Превратности судьбы

Все мы знаем, какие жизнь и судьба верные, но не всегда самые приятные спутники. Они могут принести счастье, а могут разочаровать в себе окончательно. Кто знает, как отразится очередной ход судьбы на доске жизни, а ход жизни — на пути судьбы? Никто, только время покажет, к чему приведет эта игра длиною в вечность. Но партия для каждого своя. Что принесет эта партия? Я сама знаю, но могу посмотреть с вами…

Вечерний воздух был свеж, но не холоден. Город, казалось, потихоньку дремал под одеялом звездной ночи. Тихое, ленивое перешептывание сигналов машин с музыкой из вечерних кафе сплеталось в ночной гимн, окна многоэтажных домов мерцали теплым светом: семьи собирались после тяжелого трудового дня, кто-то весело болтает, а кто-то ругается. За каждым окном своя маленькая жизнь.

Лука медленно брел по выложенной мелким гравием дорожке, вьющейся между кустами зелени и редкими лавочками, которые, несмотря на довольно позднее время, почти все были заняты. Молодые парочки, веселые компании, пожилые люди - все наслаждались теплым вечером.

Он любил вечер и ночной город, которые приносил какое-то умиротворение. Сегодня был неплохой день, если забыть о дневном инциденте. На работе тоже все было неплохо. Парень работал в зоомагазине при ветеринарной клинике — был продавцом, а параллельно помогал с интернет-магазином и программным обеспечением фирмы, однако изучал и ассортимент, и проблемы животных. Наверное, странно - парень-программист, а изучает ветеринарию, но он так не считал. Животные ему всегда нравились, почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным?

Он поднял глаза к небу, сегодня его верный друг — попугай-аро Том — нашел себе семью. Легкая улыбка тронула губы. Вспомнилось, как почти месяц к нему каждый день заходила девочка из младшей школы и беседовала — Иона. Красивое имя. Она каждый день после школы заходила и рассказывала Тому о своих успехах, брате, как она помогает дома, чтобы накопить денег и забрать его. Луке нравилась эта детская искренность, и он обещал девочке, что Том ее дождется. Глупо, наверное, а хозяин только посмеивался, хотя поддерживал ежедневные попытки как бы невзначай заинтересовать покупателей любыми животными, кроме попугая. Сегодня девочка пришла не одна, а под руку с приятной женщиной с очень добрыми глазами; девочка была очень похожа на маму. Пока женщина делала вид, что осматривает товар, девочка с важным видом поставила на прилавок увесистый мешочек и торжественно объявила, что теперь у Тома есть семья, и она о нем будет заботиться, как о братике. Лука с таким же серьезным видом взял мешочек, пересчитал деньги и пожал Ионе руку.

— Прошу, позаботьтесь о нем…

— Обязательно, — но ее серьезность как рукой сняло, когда ей вручили клетку, правда, ненадолго, ибо Том был довольно упитан, а клетка большой.

Лука вспомнил теплую ладонь женщины, которая ласково взяла его.

— Спасибо вам большое!

— За что? – недоумение.

— За то, что Том дождался Иону, — она хитро улыбнулась. — Ведь столько животных ушло вместо него…

Лука смущенно рассмеялся.

— Так вы знали?

— Ага, я частенько к вам забегала, когда вы не видели. Знаю, что дочь очень его хотела, но у нас не было возможности его купить. Думала попросить владельца удержать его, но зашла как раз в тот момент, когда вы отводили покупателей к другому попугаю… Вы не представляете, как я вам благодарна! — она легко сжала руку. — Я вам обязательно отплачу!

— Не стоит! Я сам рад, что они наконец-то вместе! Том ведь и правда к ней привязался! — парень склонился к уху женщины, — Он даже имя ее знает! Только тсс, пусть будет сюрпризом! — приложил палец к губам.

Глаза женщины, казалось, засияли еще ярче.

— Как же я рада, что еще остались такие хорошие мальчики, как вы! Таких людей сейчас очень не хватает…

— Вы преувеличиваете, — щеки предательски покраснели. Лука не считал себя хорошим со своими фантазиями и чувствами, поэтому чувствовал себя пристыженным, словно обманывал эту прекрасную мать с такими мягкими ладошками и теплым взглядом.

— Ты все поймешь скоро сам! — она легонько ткнула его в лоб. — Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся, юноша! — женщина обернулась у выхода. В одной руке клетка с Томом, который, вроде как, выглядел немного печально, будто понимал, что прощаются, а в другой — рука счастливой девочки.

До сих пор эта картина стояла перед глазами. На душе было так легко, а ведь он не сделал ничего особенного. Лука почти вприпрыжку перебежал дорогу, на более темную сторону улицы; впереди шумела река, вниз вилась лестница на берег. Парень любил это место: тут, под мостом, были высокие кусты и пушистые молодые деревца, которые скрывали лавочку. Мало кто об этом знал, поэтому Лука после работы частенько тут сидел, размышляя и просто слушая тихий голос воды. До встречи с Нилом еще было время, и он решил позвонить Берте, так как дико по ней соскучился, однако, трубку она не брала.

«Может, спит? — еще одна бесполезная попытка дозвонится. — Ладно, напишу…»

Он начал набирать сообщение, спускаясь по лестнице, но на очередном пролете его отвлек какой-то глухой звук и голоса. Повертев головой, он понял, что шум доносится снизу.

«Неужели место уже заняли?» — перевесился через перила. В сумраке было трудно разобрать что-либо, но это не вызывало доверия. Вернуться или спуститься? Вдруг что-то серьезное? А если серьезное, то чем он сможет помочь? Вызвать полицию, а вдруг это парочка что-то делит? Блин, надо посмотреть поближе. И он сделал шаг вперед…

***

Черт, как же его это достало… Какой-то здоровый бугай распинался перед ним. Что он там нес? Что-то про бабу? Или парня? Похер, лишь бы заткнулся быстрее.

— Короче, что тебе надо? — зевнул Лео, взъерошив волосы.

Парень перед ним остолбенел.

— Ты, мелкий засранец! Как ты посмел соблазнить мою маленькую невинную сестричку, а потом бросить ее?! Возьми на себя ответственность!

— Э? Сестричку? Невинную? — парень начал перебирать в голове последних его девушек, но ни одной невинной не мог вспомнить. — Не знаю таких. Мэри, Сьюзи, Кира, Юки…

Бугай перед ним задохнулся от злости.

— Да ты чертов кобель! Сколько девушек ты опорочил?!

— Мика, Виктор, Исаак, Ник… — Лео не слушал, копаясь в воспоминаниях.

Брат какой-то жертвы осел от неожиданности.

— Так ты еще и с парнями?! Бедная моя Мари, угораздило же тебя связаться с таким уродом! — ударил кулаком по земле.

— Найки, блондин, рыжая… Мари? — Ворон перевел глаза на парня. — Значит, Мари…

В голове всплыла длинноногая голубоглазая девушка, которая томным голосом шептала ему на ухо, какой он офигенный, и прижимала руку к груди. Он не особо помнил ее лицо, но запомнил ужасный сладкий запах духов и отвратительно-красную помаду. Лео подошел и присел рядом с парнем.

— Такая.. голубоглазая?

— Да, и с золотыми волосами, как у ангела, и нежным голосом…

— Ага, так ты из-за нее пришел. Чтобы я взял ответственность? А это кто? — указал пальцем на троицу таких же крепких ребят за его спиной. — Группа поддержки?

— Заткнись, уродец!

— Таким, как ты не место в приличном обществе!

— Пидор!

«Эххх» — парень зевнул, поднялся и развернулся уходить.

— Куда ты намылился, урод! Мы еще не договорили!

— Домой. Холодно, а я куртку не взял! — будничным голосом сказал Лео. — А насчет твоего «ангела», не было у нас ничего, пусть тебе доказательства представит…

— Что?!

— Что слышал! — синий взгляд вперился в толпу парней. — И, к слову, не такой она уж и ангел, да и не в моем вкусе! — зевок. — Ты бы присматривал за ней получше! — не успел он сделать и шага, как его резко дернули за воротник рубашки. — Черт!

Огромный кулак летел ему прямо в лицо.

— Уродец, да как ты смеешь?!

«Не успею! Расслабился!»

Лео попытался перехватить кулак, как вдруг его противник ойкнул и присел на землю, потянув парня за собой. Он только увидел, как откуда-то сверху летела сумка, с которой сыпались учебники, попадающие корешками по головам его противникам.

— Ой, простите, я такой неуклюжий! — по лестнице с моста бежал человек и так громко кричал, что прохожие сверху поглядывали на источник шума.

— Ты кто такой! — набросился было на него бугай.

«Ну и придурок!»

Лео дернулся вперед, чтобы остановить братишку.

— Простите-простите! — парень в мирном жесте поднял руки. — Случайно зацепился сумкой! — говорил он громко. — Так, между прочим, я уже вызвал полицию, и она скоро будет тут! — добавил он ниже, показывая телефон с набранным номером полиции. — Попросили остаться на связи, чтобы быстрее приехать…

Бугай остановился, махнул рукой друзьям.

— Пошли, не хватало нам проблем! А с тобой мы еще разберемся! — ткнул он пальцем в Лео.

— Жду не дождусь! — лениво парировали ему в ответ.

Последний злобный зырк, и парни ретировались, а его «спаситель» помахал ему рукой.

— Было приятно познакомиться! — он опустился и стал неспешно собирать книги. 

— Ты бы поторопился, — подошел к нему Ворон, подбирая несколько книг. — Сейчас полиция приедет, и будет куча вопросов за ложный вызов…

— Хах! — тихий смех. — Не переживай, ты сам как, в порядке? Я боялся, что опоздаю! Спасибо! — он потянулся к книгам в его руках. Серебристые волосы, серый, почти прозрачный взгляд... Лео застыл. — Лука! Приятно познакомиться! — мягкая улыбка.

— Леон…

«Это же он, про него Нина говорила!»

Сомнений не было — такая внешность уникальна.

— Лео, — задумчиво улыбнулся парень. — Красивое имя. Я рад, что ты в порядке! — склонил голову.

— Спасибо! Ой, а как же полиция! — парень напрягся, готовясь услышать сирену.

А Лука почему-то ржал, а потом, видя непонимание, протянул ему свой телефон - там также шел вызов полиции.

— Это картинка, как-то скачал для прикола, не думал, что пригодится…

Леон, чуть не осел.

«Он идиот или гений?»

— А если бы не сработало? Если бы они не купились? — но тут уже заржал сам, в прямом смысле слова.

Лука смущенно опустил глаза.

— Я как-то не подумал!

— Ну ты и дурак! Ринулся помогать какому-то левому чуваку с идеей, придуманной за пару секунд!

Он заметил, как парень вздернул голову.

— Сам ты идиот! Какой нормальный чувак попрется на ночь глядя на стрелку в темное, безлюдное место?!

Лео осел от смеха.

— Ты прав, безусловно! Похоже, мы стоим друг-друга! Два дебила – это сила!

Лука вторил его смеху.

— Хах! — посмеявшись, он вытер выступившие слезы и его взгляд упал на телефон. — Ох, черт, время!

Леон усмехнулся.

— Моему доблестному рыцарю пора спешить спасать очередную принцессу?

Парень улыбнулся.

— Если бы! — серые глаза на мгновение потемнели, а может таковой была игра света. — Ладно, удачи! Больше не спи с «ангелочками»! — обернулся спаситель.

«Ах ты, засранец! Подкалывать меня вздумал?!»

В пару шагов Вороненок нагнал Луку и закинул ему на плечо руку.

— Давай я тебя провожу, а то мало ли! Не доберешься до своей «принцессы», — рыкнул он ему на ухо.

— Пфф, кто у нас тут рыцарь?!

Парень расхохотался.

— Ладно, шучу! Мне просто в ту же сторону, составлю тебе компанию!

— Какая честь, сам царь зверей будет сопровождать меня, теперь я ничего не боюсь!

— Хах! — ребята рассмеялись в унисон и двинулись в сторону моста.

— А если честно, если бы не сработало, что бы ты делал?

Лука задумчиво поднял глаза к небу, усыпанному звездами.

— Смотрел бы по ситуации! — серые глаза лучились усмешкой. — Кинулся бы в драку... Я знаю несколько приемов! — он сделал какое-то немыслимое движение.

— Ты и вправду идиот! – тихо прошептал Лео.

На это парень улыбнулся.

— Не переживай, я бы тебя одного не оставил! — удар по спине.

— Даже не сомневаюсь!

Легкий ветерок с реки подул в спину мальчишкам, ветви кустов тихо отвечали ему, а прохладный вечер стал капельку теплее.

***

— А тут теплее! — поежился Лука.

Он со своим новым знакомым поднялся на мост и уже почти добрался до ближайшего парка, где Лео настоял купить ему горячего капучино, себе же взял латте.

— Держи, считай, мой знак признательности за то, что ты спас мою честь! — он усмехнулся, протягивая напиток.

— Ой, спасибо, моя доблестная «принцесса»! — вторил ему Лука.

Как странно, почему-то, хоть он и видел этого человека впервые, он не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта от общения с ним. Было чувство, словно они давно знакомы.

«Забавная штука — жизнь!»

Лео, хотя он был больше похож на взъерошенного Вороненка, тоже легко и непринужденно болтал с ним.

«Странный парень, и внешность действительно необычная, — скосив взгляд, рассматривал он серебристые волосы. — Да и прическа, первый раз вижу такую»

— Твои волосы? Это натуральный цвет?

Парень поднял серые глаза, которые сейчас меняли цвет на голубой.

— Самый важный вопрос, — усмехнулся он. — Хотя, обычно сразу утверждают, что крашенные! — он потянул прядь из челки. — Да, натуральный, сам не знаю, почему они такие, — пожал плечами. — Но я уже привык!

Не ожидая от себя, Лео потянулся и коснувшись челки, прошептал:

— Красивый цвет…

— Эмм, это домогательство? — расхохотался Лука, но кончики ушей покраснели.

— Все может быть! — парень шутливо склонился.

— Лука! — громкий и резкий голос заставил вздрогнуть. Леон поднял голову — к ним стремительным шагом неслась высокая фигура с самым враждебным взглядом на свете.

«Не может быть! Таких совпадений не бывает!»

Длинные волосы, зеленые глаза, элегантный пиджак с рубашкой.

— Нил! — подскочил Лука, слегка покраснев.

«Чего он там напридумывал? Такой взгляд я не видел еще»

В несколько шагов преодолев оставшееся расстояние, друг оказался между ребятами.

— Он тебя домогается?!

— Да нет же! — усмехнулся Лука. Парень непонимающе посмотрел на него, — Нил – это Лео, он просто угостил меня кофе, в знак признательности!

— Признательности?

— Да, сей благородный рыцарь спас меня из лап страшных драконов! — вступил в разговор Лео, усмехаясь, однако сердце ухало так, будто он пробежал стометровку с самым лучшим временем. Он уж точно не ожидал встретить парня, который его заинтересовал, так быстро.

Смеясь, ребята поведали ему о своем маленьком приключении, и, выслушав их, Нил расслабился.

— Прошу прощения за то, что чуть не накинулся на тебя!

— Хах, посмотрел бы я на это! – синие глаза вызывающе блеснули.

Этот взгляд показался ему знакомым…

«БЗЗЗ» - требовательный телефонный звонок неожиданно подал голос из кармана Луки.

— Ой, — «Берти» — сердце, только успокоившееся после внезапного появления Нила с таким видом, снова пропустило удар.

«Я же ей так и не отправил сообщение!» — он хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Простите, ребята, я отойду! Алло, привет любимая? Ты не спишь, сейчас довольно поздно? — голос удалялся, а покинутые парни посмотрели друг на друга.

— Прости, если заставил волноваться за твоего приятеля! — улыбнулся Лео.

— О, это я прошу прощения. Не разобравшись, чуть не ударил тебя!

Синие глаза снова вызывающе блеснули.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя бы получилось! — прошептал он подойдя ближе.

«Этот взгляд!»

— Это ты тот парень с развлекательного центра! — зеленые глаза встретились с синими. — Тогда я тебя побил! Но ты был достойным противником!

— Я еще возьму реванш, — нахальная улыбка. — Обещаю! — добавил Лео бархатным шепотом.

Нил усмехнулся — а этот парень самоуверен. Ему такие нравились, их интересно ломать. А этот еще и внешностью вышел: синие пронзительные глаза, черные блестящие волосы, подкачанное тело, и эта харизма, которая прет через край... неудивительно, что Лука быстро нашел с ним общий язык.

Укол раздражения.

Хоть волосы и черные, как ночь, а повадки кошки. Нил усмехнулся. Интересно. Он скользнул взглядом в сторону Луки, тот мило улыбался в трубку, глаза блестели.

«Но это бесит больше!»

Он нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть обуревавшую его ревность. Лео, который внимательно разглядывал свою жертву, моментально уловил эту перемену.

«Воу, как занятно…»

— Хороший парень, этот Лука! — глаза хитро блеснули, Нил едва заметно дернулся. —Кинулся помогать незнакомцу… Ну и дурачок, но милый, — едва заметная ухмылка.

— Да, ты прав! Надо провести с ним беседу наедине, что небезопасно помогать таким дерзким мальчикам! — зеленый взгляд пересекся с синим.

«Вызов принят!»

Ворон плавным движением приблизился к нему.

— Ну почему же я не жалею об этом? — он сделал задумчивый вид. — Люблю хороших мальчиков! – прошептал он нежно потянув его за волосы.

«Черт, а он хорош!»

Нил давно привык, что к нему часто проявляют интерес и соблазняют, однако сейчас перед ним настоящий хищник, который знал себе цену, и то, как он хорош, не было тупой самоуверенностью. Его мотивы, в ком он больше заинтересован, были непонятны до конца.

Лео прекрасно видел, как где-то внутри его оппонента зарождался азарт. Довольный собой, он отпустил его волосы и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил обычным голосом:

— А вы, похоже, давно знакомы, ребята? — отхлебнул кофе.

— Не очень, на самом деле, около двух лет… — вторил ему Нил.

В этот момент к ним вернулся сияющий Лука, он закончил разговаривать по телефону.

— Смотрю, наболтался со своей принцессой, — усмехнулся Лео.

Парень покраснел, но не растерялся.

— Нет, моя принцесса – ты, разве нет? —невинно захлопал глазами.

Вороненок рассмеялся.

— Засранец! — и взъерошил ему волосы. Как ни странно, они на ощупь были приятнее, нежели у принца.

Нил раздраженно цыкнул.

— Лука, ты же что-то хотел мне отдать, нет?

От Лео не ускользнула легкая тень печали, легшая на несколько секунд на лицо парня.

— Да, сейчас, — он полез в сумку. — Вот, просили тебе передать и присутствовать на какой-то вечеринке или свидании! — новый друг протягивал увесистый конспект и пропитанную...

_«Черт, почему опять этот отвратный запах?!»_

...сладкими женскими духами записку, заботливо запечатанную. — Девушки очень просили тебя присутствовать! —натянутая улыбка. 

— О, хорошо, что вернули тетрадь, она мне как раз нужна была! Раз просят, значит приду! — мягкая улыбка.

Лео нахмурился.

«Какие странные отношения... А, впрочем, не важно…»

— Это все? Спасибо! — Нил нежно глянул в серые глаза и прошелся по лицу кончиками пальцев.

— Да, прости, что вырвал так поздно вечером! — Лука виновато улыбнулся.

«Он дебил? Извиняется за то, что из-за каких-то баб пришлось быть посыльным? Его вообще это ипать не должно…» — парня не смущало, что у него так много конкуренток - это ведь просто игра.

— Ладно, ребята, уже поздно! Лео, было приятно познакомится, Нил – рад был увидеться! — Лука засобирался домой.

— Давай я тебя подвезу! Я все равно на машине. И тебя могу закинуть, Лео!

— Да нет, спасибо, Нил, ты же знаешь, я тут рядом живу! А тебя там уже наверно потеряли! — парень махнул рукой и быстрым шагом пошел домой.

Нил так и остался стоять.

«Вот и погуляли!»

Он злобно зыркнул на насмешливо смотрящего на него парня.

— Не надо испепелять меня взглядом! — развел тот руками. — Ты сам виноват! Странные у вас отношения, хотя меня это не особо парит! — его лицо оказалось совсем близко и шепот снова упал до бархата. — Но мне же проще! — Нил, словно завороженный, смотрел в глаза.

«Чертов парень, умеет же внешностью пользоваться!» - в нескольких сантиметрах от его губ Лео остановился и усмехнулся.

— Не сдавайся так быстро, это скучно! Еще увидимся, неудачник! — томный шепот, от которого по всему телу прошлась дрожь. Он резко отстранился, ущипнув его за нос. — Бывай!

***

Больно, обидно.

Наверное, Лука запутался в своих чувствах. Нил странно себя ведет. Откуда эта нежность, этот взгляд? Если есть хоть какой-то шанс на его взаимность, то зачем он при мне соглашается на это свидание? Поиздеваться? Да нет, Нил не такой… Сердце бьется, грудь сжимают тиски.

«Надо отдохнуть, завтра все пройдет»

— Да, точно!

— Так ты еще и сам с собой разговариваешь? Вот чудик! — насмешливый голос вырвал его из ступора. Лука резко развернулся - его нагонял Лео.

— Эээ, а что ты тут делаешь?

— Ну не знаю, может, тоже иду домой? — он улыбнулся.

— Хммм….

— Не смотри на меня таким подозрительным взглядом! — щелчок по носу. — Просто мне маман позвонила, попросила кое-что купить, а магазин находится тут! — впереди засверкала вывеска круглосуточной пекарни.

— О, тут очень вкусные круассаны!

— Знаю, но моя семья больше любит фирменный пирог!

\- Ооо, да, он тут пальчики оближешь!

— Фу, как негигиенично! Ладно, бывай, доблестный рыцарь! — Ворон уже собирался зайти в магазин.

— Погоди! — вопросительный взгляд, — может, обменяемся телефонами? — Лука тут же прикрыл рукой рот, сам не ожидал, что ляпнет подобное.

«Что я делаю?!»

— Оу, ты ко мне подкатываешь? — ехидная улыбка. — Прости, но мое сердце уже занято!

— Да пошел ты! — Лука развернулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

«Еще бы его не послали. Час, как знакомы, а уже телефон просит!» —однако, далеко не ушел. Лёгкий рывок назад, и он уперся в твердую грудь. Перед лицом появился телефон с набранным номером.

— Прости, мой рыцарь, я не хотел обидеть твою хрупкую натуру! — прошептал Лео на ухо.

Лука поежился.

— А не нужен он мне, я незнакомым дядям свой номер не даю!

«Засранец!»

Ловкие руки «насильника» быстро скользнули в карман и вытащили телефон.

— Давай, разблокируй! Иначе не отпущу! — стальной захват мягко обхватил шею.

Парень для вида посопротивлялся, но все же уступил, снимая блокировку.

— Все, доволен?

Противник ничего не ответил, лишь усмехнулся, быстро забивая свой номер, после чего отправил вызов себе на телефон.

— Вот и все! Запишу «Мой рыцарь»

Лука фыркнул и вырвав свой телефон быстро переименовал его в «Моя принцесса»

— Вот засранец! — усмехнулся ему на ухо низкий голос.

— Все, отпускай, а то прохожие уже оглядываются, — смех.

Лео замялся всего на секунду, но тут же отпустил его.

— Все, рыцарь, бывай!

— И тебе не хворать, принцесса!

Рассмеявшись, ребята разошлись в стороны.

Лука снова был в хорошем расположении духа, хотя на сердце было тяжело, но ничего, он переживет. У него ведь есть Берти, чувства к которой вытесняют другие, хоть и медленно, а теперь в его жизни появился новый хороший знакомый, с которым он чувствовал себя очень легко.

Все-таки жизнь не такая уж и скверная штука.

Купив необходимое, Лео медленно брел домой. Он не следил за дорогой, ноги сами несли по знакомому маршруту. Однако мысли его были далеко. В голове всплывали картинки сегодняшнего вечера: Нил его не отвергал и принял вызов - это будет занятно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так быстро с ним встретится.

Но тут в голове возник образ Луки. Он вспомнил, как шептал ему на ухо... и вроде бы ничего такого, но именно в тот момент он почувствовал приятный запах, запах хвои и леса - его любимый - и мягкие волосы под рукой.

Он потряс головой, прогоняя наваждение. Его цель - Нил, и он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы взять реванш. Он любил трудные задачи. Приведя мысли в порядок, он продолжил свой путь.

Трасса сделала очередной поворот. Нилу с трудом удавалось сохранять внимание. Мысли то и дело возвращались, то к синим пронзительным глазам, то к мягким серебристым волосам.

Он вспомнил насмешливые слова Лео, непонятно к кому адресованные. Он заинтересован в нем или в Луке? Хотя, какая ему разница? Соблазн принять вызов был велик, но что, если он примет этот вызов и потеряет те отношения, что есть сейчас? У Луки есть Берти…

«И почему она меня так нервирует…»

А теперь еще этот кошак, красивый, как черт. Подумать только, он готов был сдаться ему там! А тот просто посмеялся над ним. Ничего, посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним. Будет восхитительно его подчинить себе и проучить.

А Лука? Сердце снова сжалось.

«Об этом надо еще подумать, я не хочу его ранить, но и потерять наши отношения тоже… Ладно, будем решать проблемы постепенно, сначала надо приручить этого кота…»

Очередной поворот трассы, и уже видно окна дома. Все разрешится…

Огни города постепенно удалялись и тухли. Круглая ясная луна заливала все серебристым светом. Ветер насмешливо летал над городом и рассказывал всем о своих похождениях.

Партия между судьбой и жизнью началась…


	6. Жизнь начинает свой ход

Мягкие аккорды пианино доносились словно издалека; какая-то смесь звуков:

_...You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door..._

— Мммм…

_...You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself..._

Какая-то тяжесть на теле…

_...And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the wall to the hall of fame..._

Как же не хочется открывать глаза и выходить из этой сладостной неги, но музыка настойчиво шептала и потихоньку нарастала:

_...Do it for your counrty_

_Do it for you name_

_Cause there gonna be a day..._

Что-то мягкое и прохладное требовательно ткнулось в лицо….

_...And the world's gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the wall to the hall of fame_

_Be a champion…_

— Да понял я, понял… — не открывая глаз Лука начал нащупывать телефон, требующий подъема. Тот не нащупывался нигде вблизи, поэтому парню все-таки пришлось открыть глаза. Яркий свет на мгновение ослепил, блистательные лучи утреннего солнца пробивались сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы. С приоткрытого окна доносилось пение птиц и отдаленный шум просыпающегося города. Легкий нежно-зеленый тюль колыхался в такт ритма ветра. Хотелось просто завернуться в пушистый плед и продолжать дремать, но настойчивый будильник был непреклонен. Телефон обнаружился на комоде у стены.

— Черт, — потянувшись за ним, Лука не очень удачно облокотился о край матраса и кубарем полетел с кровати, потянув за собой плед и подушку. — Блин! — зато сразу проснулся. Вскарабкавшись обратно на кровать, парень сел, дотянулся до телефона и отключил звонок. Широко зевнув, он повалился поперек кровати.

«Как же не хочется вставать! Ещё минутку полежать!»

Однако, требовательное «Мяуууу» так и не дало ему расслабиться. Приоткрыв один глаз, парень встретился с золотистыми глазами на наглой мордахе.

_«Как ты посмел валяться, человечишка, когда Мое высочество голодно…»_

— Понял-понял! — усмехнулся Лука, поднимаясь. Взъерошив и без того лохматые после сна волосы, он оглядел просторную спальню в поиске штанов, которые обнаружились на пуфике у изножья кровати. Когда домашние брюки оказались на предназначенном им месте, он поднялся и тут же снова чуть не встретился с ковром – под ногами были раскиданы игрушки.

— Уголек! — но черный пушистый хвост уже исчезал в дверях.

_«А это за то, что посмел вчера так поздно прийти и заставил меня ждать себя, жалкий раб!»_

Недовольно бурча, Лука последовал за исчезнувшим хвостом через зал на кухню, но не успел он зайти, как над головой раздалось громкое хлопанье и на плечо приземлился большой попугай с серебристо-серым оперением.

— Сильвер!

— Луккка…. – низкий скрипучий голос и мягкий укус за ухо.

Парень улыбнулся и погладил несколькими пальцами голову ластящегося питомца.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе утррро!

— Мяу! — донеслось с кухни.

— Иду-иду!

На кухне с одного из шкафчиков (того самого, где хранился корм) на него с обвинением уставилась пушистая черная кошка.

— Мяууу!

_«Мало того, что ты заставил меня ждать, так еще и сюсюкаешься с этой птицей!»_

Негромко посмеиваясь, парень подошел к шкафчику и достал ее самый любимый вкус.

— Простите, меня, ваше величество! — он высыпал корм в миску. Кошка грациозно спрыгнула и с гордым видом прошествовала к своей трапезе. Лука с любовью погладил кошку по голове, почесал за ухом.

 _«Так уж и быть, прощаю!»_ —замурлыкала.

— Пора и нам позавтракать!

Попугай одобрительно щелкнул клювом.

— Порра!

— А еще надо бы поработать, раз сегодня пары с обеда, — взгляд скользнул по часам. У него было только три часа до пар, а дел было много: отец прислал какое-то очередное приложение потестить, а еще надо бы начать доклад и закончить задание на практику.

— Уфф, как все успеть?

— Раком… — скрипучий голос.

— Сильвер, кто тебя такому научил?

Но птица предпочла промолчать, увлеченная кусочком яблока, которым он ее ранее угостил. Догадываясь, кто это мог быть, Лука продолжил готовить себе завтрак.

— А вы знаете, у меня был вчера такой насыщенный вечер!

— Мррр, — довольная Уголек приводила себя в порядок после завтрака, однако уши подрагивали.

— Насыщенный вечер…

— Ага, я вчера познакомился с одним парнем, Лео, Лев! Занятный парень, даже странно, что мы с ним так быстро сошлись. На первый взгляд неплохой, но похоже еще тот хулиган…

— Тот еще хулиган!

— Ага, и, видимо, любит погулять, — хохотнул Лука. Сильвер перелетел на стол перед ним и уставился блестящим, как бусина, глазом, будто бы внимательно слушая, а мягкая шерсть коснулась босых ног. — Пришлось его спасать от бугая, а в итоге, оказалось, что он и не виноват! Хотя кто знает? —пожал плечами. Еда была готова, щелкнул чайник.

— Чай готов!

— Ага! Пойдете со мной на балкон? Такая погода хорошая, думаю, можно позавтракать и там!

Держа в одной руке большую кружку чая с лимоном, а во второй – тарелку с яичницей и беконом, Лука через зал последовал на балкон, где под сенью фикуса стояли плетеный столик и пара стульев. Попугай мягко вспорхнул на плечо, а кошка, задрав хвост, пошла вперед, иногда оглядываясь.

_«Так уж и быть, составлю тебе компанию…»_

Парень лишь хмыкнул. Балкон был залит утренним солнцем, открывшийся вид всегда захватывал его, город был почти как на ладони: вон река, а вот море блестит в лучах; между домов, словно муравьи, снуют машины и автобусы. Жизнь как всегда кипит.

Легкий ветерок заставил поежиться и сходить за кофтой, захватив по пути ноутбук и кусочки фруктов, которыми тут же занялся Сильвер.

— А еще я встретил Нила вчера, — тихий голос. Уголек бесцеремонно заскочила на руки и ткнулась носом в лицо.

— Нил – дурак патлатый!

— Черт, надо вставить втык Милу, — усмехнулся Лука.

— Мил тоже дурак! — хоть его братишка и был частым гостем, но с его питомцем у них не завязалось теплых отношений. Попугай невзлюбил его с первого взгляда и всегда ругался отборной бранью, когда его видел!

Парень рассеяно гладил кошку, вспоминая вчерашний взгляд Нила и его странное поведение.

— Я перестал их понимать, — вздохнул. Запах чая приятно щекотал нос. — Со стороны кажется, что у него тоже есть какой-то интерес, но так ли это? И если это так, то почему он принимает приглашение на свидание от незнакомых девчонок? Хотя, может я сам себе всё напридумывал?! Принял желаемое за действительное?

— Муррррр, — Уголек требовала взять ее на руки.

— Наверное, мне не стоит лишний раз себя накручивать? Ведь теперь я с любимой девушкой! — он ласково почесал за ухом, а кошка в свою очередь потерлась о щеку.

_«Все наладится»_

— Берта страшила! — Сильвер перемахнул на спинку стула и стал перебирать серебристые волосы.

— Хах, кого ты вообще любишь? — Лука усмехнулся. — Берта – хорошая девушка, и она очень мне дорога! Тебе надо с ней подружиться!

— Люблю Луку! — скрипучий голос.

— Хех, хоть кто-то любит! 

— Люблю!

— Муррр…

Наверное, со стороны это покажется странным: здоровый парень болтает с животными, но Лука был уверен – они все прекрасно понимают, и в их чувствах он никогда не сомневался. Какой бы надменной не была Уголек, каким бы шумливым и бранящимся Сильвер – в трудные моменты они всегда были рядом, просто и молча.

— Хах, было бы интересно познакомить вас с Лео! Как бы вы на него реагировали. Я даже взял номер, хотя сам не понимаю зачем. Трудно представить нас друзьями вот так, с бухты-барахты. Люди так просто не сходятся и не становятся товарищами с улицы… — парень взъерошил волосы. Взял телефон он быстро пролистнул контакты. — Было бы забавно написать ему _«Доброе утро, моя принцесса»_ , но боюсь, это будет неуместно, хех… — перелистнув его номер, он набрал номер Берты и стал писать ей сообщение.

 _«Доброе утро, любимая! Хорошего тебе дня! Надеюсь, ты хорошо спала! Жду сегодняшнего обеда!!!»_ \- сообщение улетело.

— Пора поработать! — надел очки, и пальцы полетели по клавиатуре.

«Бззз»

Наверное, Берта ответила.

_«Доброе утро, Лука! Ты нормально вчера добрался? Прости за мое поведение и если чем-то обидел!»_

— Нил! — сердце екнуло, и волнение с вкраплениями радости поднялось внутри. — Первый раз он мне пишет так рано.

«Доброе утро! Не переживай, все хорошо! Добрался без приключений!» 

_«Слава богу, я рад! Прости еще раз! Может, сегодня встретимся? Хочу угостить тебя кофе, в знак признательности за вчерашнюю услугу!»_

На кофе? Нотки предвкушения.

«Я не против, но только вечером! Днем у меня планы!»

_«Планы? Ну хорошо, тогда созвонимся позже!»_

«Ок»

Отложив телефон, Лука снова принялся за работу, с трудом заставляя себя сосредоточится. Это все так странно, он был в смятении.

«Бззз» - снова требовательная трель телефона.

— Наверно что-то забыл…

_«Доброе утро, мой доблестный рыцарь! Как спалось? Больше никого по пути не пришлось спасать?»_

***

«Дзззз»

— Что случилось? Что за довольная и нахальная рожа?

Лео усмехнулся.

— Да так, встретил вчера одного занятного парня…

Нина вопросительно глянула.

— Когда ты успел? И что за парень? Как же твой интерес к длинноволосому принцу?

— Самое смешное, что это непосредственно с ним связано.

— Это как? — зевнул Кон.

Лео усмехнулся и рассказал друзьям о вчерашних похождениях, наивном дурачке и вызове принцу.

— Надо же, бывает все-таки такое. И ты решил через этого парня поближе подобраться к принцу? Как-то жестоко.

Ворон поднял глаза к ясному небу в задумчивости, вспомнил серые глаза, которые смотрели прямо, без всяких заискиваний.

— Не знаю… Буду смотреть по ситуации. С первого взгляда он вроде неплохой парень, но ты же знаешь, как бывает обманчиво первое впечатление и что может скрываться за милой улыбкой и наивными глазами. Раз подвернулась такая возможность, то почему бы ее не использовать?

Девушка опустила глаза. Он знал, что она не одобряет такого поведения, но раз остальные люди двуличны, почему бы тоже иногда не включать эту способность и в себе?

Серые глаза и задорная улыбка снова всплыли в голове. Лео не понаслышке знал, _что_ может скрываться под милым личиком и невинным поведением. Люди по натуре своей хотят всегда выглядеть лучше, чем они есть на самом деле. Не все конечно, есть индивидуумы, которые говорят, как есть, но их мало. Никто не хочет, чтобы его осуждали. Правда и честность мало кому нравится, хотя иногда это нужно. Как бы неприятны были последствия, никто не может знать точно, как отреагирует твой собеседник, кроме него самого. Взять даже принца.

Лео видел, что он не так прост, каким хочет казаться, и он точно видел вспыхнувший на миг интерес в его глазах. Кому не хочется приструнить такого наглого кота, как он? Вот опять же – он же мог отреагировать иначе, презрительно глянуть и позвать полицию… Но не сделал этого. Лео прекрасно понимал, что есть определенный риск, но так ведь интереснее, тем приятнее будет победа. А там, может, что серьезнее получится. Поэтому парень решил использовать данный шанс. Надо наладить контакт с Лукой, а там как карта ляжет: может он обретет нового друга, а может – еще раз убедиться, что первое впечатление ошибочно, но в любом случае, он получит то, что хочет.

— Не переживай! Если он хороший парень, обижать я его не буду! Если будет нужно, открою ему свои намерения, — тут он лукавил. Парень помнил тот минутный печальный взгляд, хотя, может быть, ему все-таки показалось. — У него вроде есть девушка.

— Смотри, не заиграйся, — тихий голос.

— Не переживай ты о нем! Если пострадает, то сам будет виноват! — развел руками Кон.

— Ну спасибо, друг!

На это приятель лишь хмыкнул. Гул идущих на пары студентов смешивался с шумом проснувшегося города. Солнце проглядывало сквозь кроны деревьев, бросая на аллею перед университетом зеленый полумрак. Со всех сторон доносились обрывки разговоров: кто-то обсуждал вчерашнее свидание, кто-то решал проблемы, кто-то просто смеялся… У всех своя жизнь. Губы сами непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбку.

— Может, прогуляем? 

— Лучше поспим!

— Ну уж нет, идем на пары, — Нина схватила ребят за шиворот и потащила к универу. 

— Какая ты злая!

— И не говори! — рассмеялся Лео.

_«Доброе утро, моя принцесса! Нет, никого не пришлось спасать! А если бы и пришлось, мое сердце принадлежит только тебе!»_

***

В окно аудитории прорывался ветер. Монотонный голос профессора погружал даже самых стойких в сон, а небо маняще звало нафиг бросить все и выпрыгнуть в окно, навстречу свободе. Тем не менее, Нил ничего этого не замечал, уставившись в одну точку в задумчивости.

— В чем дело, ваше высочество?! — нахальный голос. — Та баба так тебе и не дала? — плюхнулся рядом Мил. — А то вы так мило вчера слиняли! — карие ехидные глаза уставились в ожидании.

— Знаешь ли, такое спрашивать не очень прилично, — Нил обернулся к другу с укором.

— Пффы, да кого это волнует? Просто было бы странно после того, как она вешалась на тебя весь вечер, что бы вы просто пошли попить чай. Пффы, или у тебя не встал на нее? Ну да, она не особо то красива, по сравнению с другими твоими телками…

«Как такой маленький засранец может нравится девушкам?» — глядя на разглагольствующего друга, думал Нил. Мил никогда не стеснялся в выражениях и открыто демонстрировал свое презрение к тем, кого считал недостойным своего внимания. Хотя, он мог быть крайне милым, когда хотел, но это было либо с какой-либо целью, либо поиздеваться. Как же жаль Луку, которому приходилось периодически носиться этим ребенком. Скорее всего именно из-за этого он и ушел жить отдельно от семьи.

И тут мысли услужливо перекинули его во вчерашний вечер. Из-за этого парня он упустил _такую_ возможность побыть с другом.

Другом.

Нил сам начал путаться. Он вроде не голубой, но... тот парень так ловко его раскрутил! Это бесит! А еще непонятно, чего именно он добивается? Его поведение по отношению к Луке... Нил сам не ожидал, что его это так разозлит. Даже эта девушка… Что же делать дальше? Ему не хотелось терять то, что есть с ним сейчас, но и если ничего не делать, кто знает, чем это может обернуться? Отдавать его тоже никому не хочется. Даже если предположить, что будут отношения, как на это посмотрят окружающие? Хоть у них вроде толерантное государство, к однополым отношениям все относятся презрительно. Люди не любят то, что выходит за рамки, а в его будущем это очень важно - мнение общества. Но что для него важнее: близкий друг или репутация? И вообще, есть ли вообще смысл задумываться об этом? Что, если это просто минутное помутнение? Просто им приятно находится рядом, может, и нет ничего такого… А этот котяра и его вызывающее поведение... Почему бы не попробовать сыграть, чтобы победить и так же его осечь, как он вчера? Это было унизительно. Первый раз в жизни ему отказали, хотя до этого так и напрашивался.

— Твоя задумчивая физиономия меня бесит! — подал голос Мил, который некоторое время уже молчал. — Бесит, когда я не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь!

— Прости-прости… — развел руками Нил. — Просто…

«Бззз» — не дал ему договорить телефон, взглянув на экран, парень немного завис, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Прости, у меня появилось срочное дело! Так что нужно будет отлучится после пары.

— Пфф, опять баба какая-то нуждается в твоем внимании?

— Как знать?! — подмигнул Нил.

Хлопнуло окно, не ожидавшее такого сильного порыва ветра, вроде приятно-теплого и одновременно прохладного.

***

Предобеденный кафетерий был полон спешащих подкрепиться студентов. Веселый гомон голосов и солнечный день сами собой поднимали настроение. Луке повезло занять самый угловой столик, где он сосредоточенно пытался доделать задание на практику. Где-то через полчаса должна была придти Берти, а у него так и не клеилось, выскакивала ошибка.

«Может не тот алгоритм использовал?»

— Черт! — парень взъерошил волосы.

— А я бы сделал вот так! — он вздрогнул, когда неожиданно со спины протянулись две руки, и над ухом раздался низкий голос.

— Лео?!

— Хах, — усмехнулся он набирая комбинацию на клавиатуре. Щелчок мышки – и пошел процесс. — Привет, мой рыцарь! — нахальная улыбка. Лео отодвинулся и присел рядом. — Готово!

— О, и вправду! Блин, надо было сразу попроще комбинацию использовать! — парень поднял глаза на довольного знакомого. — А я и не знал, что ты умный, оказывается! — на это он тут же получил подзатыльник. — Прости, прости! В знак моей признательности, я готов угостить тебя кофе!

— Вчера я, а сегодня ты? Не переживай, мы квиты. Но, если ты не возражаешь, я могу присесть тут? А то не протолкнуться! — синие глаза быстро обежали зал.

— Пффы, а по-моему ты прячешься? Нет?

— Откуда ты узнал?!

Лука хохотнул.

— Я не думаю, что твои преследователи появятся тут, если они на паре. Она будет идти еще минут тридцать! Но можешь присесть, разрешаю. Только чуть позже у меня тут встреча…

— Ой-ли, с твоей принцессой? Не переживай, я не буду вас стеснять, уйду сразу же! — Лео щелкнул его по лбу.

— Да я не это имел в виду! 

— Забей! — приятель бросил сумку рядом. — Пойду, заказ сделаю.

«Странный парень» — усмехнулся Лука.

«Бззз» — внезапно зазвонил телефон, оповещая, что пришло новое сообщение.

— А вот и я! — Лео с размаху сел напротив. 

— Быстро ты, — парень скованно улыбнулся ему, однако взгляд отвел. 

— Хмм, что-то случилось? 

— С чего ты взял? Оу, а я смотрю, ты любишь кофе! — наигранно весело ответил он.

«Похоже, не хочет говорить. Ну, дело его»

— Так ты тоже, оказывается, тут учишься? Не ожидал!

— Пфф, а что ты ожидал?

— Нуу, я вообще не задумывался о том, учишься ли ты, — Лука отправил в рот кусочек чизкейка. – Но, даже если бы и предположил, то, наверное, я бы посчитал, что ты работаешь. Ну или учишься в колледже. Но никак не в универе!

— Неужели, я произвожу такое впечатление? — Лео сделал печальный вид.

«Пффы, взял так и выложил все!»

Собеседник пристально, но с легкой усмешкой посмотрел на него.

— А ты думаешь иначе? Ты вспомни, при каких обстоятельствах мы встретились! 

— Осуждаешь меня? 

— Да нет, с чего бы? Каждый имеет право жить так, как хочет, — серый взгляд устремился в окно. — Только не все решаются, – печально улыбнулся.

«Хмм, притворяется или нет? Какая-то не совсем обычная точка зрения...»

— Да ты философ!

— Хахаха, очень смешно. Это просто мое мнение, только вот зачем я им с тобой делюсь, даже не знаю.

— Потому что я такой обаятельный и умный!

— О да, о да! А еще очень скромный.

Ребята рассмеялись.

«Надо бы к делу приступить…»

— Слушай, а где твой вчерашний друг. Как его там...? Я думал, вы вместе учитесь.

От Лео не скрылась мгновенная грусть, проскользнувшая в серых приподнятых миндалевидных глазах.

— Да, он тоже тут учится, только на курс выше. Его зовут Неонил, а проще – Нил.

— Мдаа, никогда бы не подумал. И давно вы знакомы? Вчера так рванул тебя спасать от страшного меня!! – снова легкая тень в глазах.

«Хммм…»

— Да ну? Он хороший парень. Может, мы слишком разные? Но я не думаю, что это проблема…

— Просто немного удивлен. Он весь такой принц, а ты вроде простой, но приятный в общении парень, — усмехнулся Лео, заметив, как слегка покраснели кончики ушей собеседника.

— Первое впечатление может быть ошибочным! — ухмылка. — Может, я только прикидываюсь приятным человеком?

Леон засмеялся. Он точно так же думал ранее, хотя и сейчас не особо уверен.

— Да я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя за душонкой похабные мыслишки…

Лука нервно рассмеялся, пряча мгновенный испуг.

— Конечно, только такие! 

— Шучу! А то еще обидишься, — подразнил он парня.

— Я похож на того, кто может обидеться на такое? — легкий ветерок проскользнул в окно, растрепав серебристые волосы, неярко блеснувшие в тусклом дневном свете.

Лео, прогнав минутный ступор, ухмыльнулся.

— Характером нет, а вот внешностью на девчонку смахиваешь, — откинулся на спинку в попытке увернуться от тычка. — Воу, время уже, засиделся я с тобой! Сейчас же барышня твоя придет, — синие глаза остановились на левой руке, где расположились часы на широком черном ремешке. Парень начал собираться.

— Да можешь не спешить! — отвернулся к окну Лука, погрустнев. — У нее планы изменились, не сможет прийти, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил он, улыбнувшись.

«Хмм, вот как. Странно как-то, в последний момент менять планы» — подумал он, но вслух сказал:

— Ну, всякое бывает! Не думаю, что тебе расстраиваться надо. А у девушек так вообще: платье такое же увидит на другой, тут же пойдет менять!

«Какого черта я его успокаиваю?»

Серый взгляд снова прояснился и сверкнул улыбкой.

— Слова спеца? 

— Как грубо! Просто умудренного жизнью человека, — Лео сделал умный вид.

— Хахаха…

Луку очень расстроило, что Берта не смогла прийти, но слова Вороненка его приободрили. Стало чуть легче. Неспешно попивая кофе, он посмотрел на улицу, где солнце набирало темп и обогревало все и всех вокруг.

«Дзззыынь» — лежащий на столе телефон завибрировал, привлекая внимание. Случайно бросив взгляд на экран, Лео увидел, что пришло уведомление из игры.

— О, это же новая игрушка!

— Ты в нее играл?

— Хах, твой принц меня разгромил в пух и прах в ней в развлекательном центре!

Серый взгляд потеплел.

— Он может…

— Никогда бы не подумал, что аристократичные детки могут так хорошо играть.

— А что, богатые - не люди? — усмехнулся Лука.

— Да нет, люди, но я думал, что у них другие приоритеты. Он тогда меня писец раскатал, я никогда не проигрывал так... — парень вспомнил свой проигрыш.

Синий взгляд встретился с серым, в котором почему-то мелькало ехидство.

— Ну да, он никогда не проигрывает! Почти… — Лео еще пристальнее посмотрел на собеседника. — У меня он еще ни разу не выиграл, — выдержав торжественную паузу, с превосходством, которое подбешивало, закончил.

— Да быть такого не может! Ты гонишь! — вскочил он, зацепив стол. — Не поверю!

— Хох, ты бросаешь мне вызов? — Лука взял телефон и запустил игру. — Окей, я принимаю!

— А ты не робкого десятка, как я гляну! — и запустил свою игру.

— Ооо, Тенгу, довольно редкий, но в твоем стиле…

— Ты знаешь мой стиль?

— Пока не очень, но уже начинаю иметь представление… — усмехнулся парень. — Ну что, в бой?!

— Погнали!

После некоторых раундов, Ворон потерпел еще более сокрушающее поражение.

«А он реально не плох!» — восхитился про себя.

— Ну так что? — демонстративно посмотрел на свой маникюр Лука.

— Признаю, ты хорош, — Лео склонился в уважительном поклоне.

На это парень только злорадно рассмеялся.

— Ну, в принципе, ты неплохо держался, — уже серьезнее продолжил. — Можешь показать своего персонажа? — Лео протянул свой телефон. — Хмм, я никогда за него не играл, но есть некоторые предположения...

— Это какие же? Двигайся! — плюхнулся рядом, склонившись через плечо.

— Ну, ты похоже не все его комбинации знаешь. А еще прокачка не совсем правильная, судя по описанию. Тебе бы снаряжение поменять и кое-какие статы поднять, — серые глаза сосредоточенно просматривали профиль, а пальцы летали по экрану.

Леон немного удивленно, но в тоже время внимательно следил за парнем и его действиями.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — улегся подбородком на плечо.

— Если сможешь одолеть меня, 100% одолеешь Нила! — улыбка.

— Очень смешно! — подзатыльник. — И как ты мне предлагаешь это сделать?

Лука задумался.

— Ну, советую исправить то, что я сказал…

— Я понял, но каким образом это сделать? 

— Хммм, объяснять слишком геморно, — щелкнул по носу. 

— Ах ты! — Лео потянул приятеля за воротник рубашки. Лука от неожиданности зацепился ногой о ножку стола и почти кубарем полетел вниз, однако, вовремя среагировал и рванул в обратную сторону, успев удержать заходившую ходуном кружку с кофе. Шума они произвели на весь кафетерий: люди начали оглядываться, кто-то хихикал.

«Черт, сколько лишнего внимания!» — хотя Леона это не особо беспокоило.

— Хорошая реакция, дорогой, аай! — за это получил пинок черно-белым кроссовком.

— Заткнись! — прошипел ему на ухо мягкий голос. — Если ты прекратишь свой спектакль, я, так уж и быть, помогу тебе качнуть твоего перса!

Сам этого не ожидая, Лео притих.

«А этот парень, кажется, тоже не так прост! И какого черта я веду себя так... расслабленно, что ли?»

— Так ты поможешь мне?

— Ну да, я в любом случае хотел это сделать, — усмехнулся Лука, подперев голову.

— А смысл?

— Нуу, Нила уже не удивляют мои победы, так что будет забавно глянуть на его вытянувшееся лицо, если его одолеет кто-нибудь, кроме меня! — он вполне успешно скрывал смущение и волнение, которые зашевелились где-то внутри.

— Да ты сам «Мистер-зло», — хохотнул приятель и хлопнул его по спине.

«Как все удачно складывается...»

Парень чуть не поперхнулся очередным глотком кофе.

— Будешь продолжать в том же духе – прикончишь меня раньше, чем я успею тебе помочь! — серый взгляд случайно скользнул по часам на руке приятеля. — Ох, время, пора на пары! — начал собираться.

— Да ладно тебе, так хорошо сидели, может, прогуляешь? 

— Заманчивое предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — поднялся, закидывая сумку. — И тебе бы не советовал! — ухмыльнулся.

— Пфф, как скучно, пай-мальчик, — Лео закинул руки за голову. — Ой! — тут же вскочил, когда сумка скользнула по голове.

— Ох, прости, я такой неловкий! — наигранно-виноватое лицо. — Ладно, я пошел. По поводу времени и места, где сможем поиграть, я тебе позже напишу, если не забуду, — хитрая улыбка коснулась губ.

— Пфф, ты теперь не отделаешься, засранец! — хохотнул Лео. — Я тебя найду и заставлю! 

— Уже боюсь! — помахал рукой на прощание.

— И правильно делаешь! — сююпп.

***

«Черт, опоздал!»

Нил сквозь стекло видел, как Лука прощается с вчерашним парнем и при этом так открыто улыбается.

Какого черта они вместе!?! Почему Лука так улыбается незнакомому, по сути, человеку? О чем они говорили? Почему этот парень так фамильярно ведет себя с его другом? Что ему вообще надо от него?!

Тихая злость и раздражение закипали. Внутри все сворачивалось, и хотелось пойти и прямо спросить все у этого парня, ну или написать Луке. Какого черта он там любезно с ним общается, так расслабленно!

Несмотря на то, что на улице было тепло и солнечно, Нил не замечал этого. Перед глазами все еще была эта картина. Так, стоп! Он все равно встретится с ним позже, заодно и спросит. Это же Лука, он всегда любезен со всеми. Такова уж его натура. Он его спросит, и друг все расскажет. Парень разжал руки; сам не заметил, когда они сжались в кулаки. Сердце, до этого бешено стучащее, успокоилось. И чего он так разнервничался? Только внимание лишнее привлек.

Нил поднял голову и ослепительно улыбнулся стоявшим неподалеку щебетавшим девушкам, которые моментально зарделись и заулыбались еще шире. Галантно кивнув, парень развернулся и двинулся к корпусу, прикрывая глаза от безжалостно слепящего солнца.

***

На улице и в кафе кипела жизнь. Лениво попивая свой кофе в тени комнатного дерева, Лео погрузился в какое-то расслабленное состояние.

«Странный он все-таки. Прикидывается, или действительно такой человек? Как-то странно, что все так удачно складывается. А вдруг это – ловушка от принца? Хотя... не похоже. Ладно, поплывем по течению пока»

— И как, вкусный кофе? — елейный голосок над ухом.

— Епте! — Лео подскочил. Перед ним стояла Нина, уперев руки. — Что ты тут делаешь?!

— Я-то? Иду с пары. А вот что ты тут делаешь?

— Кофе пьет вроде. Или, может, чего покрепче? — вытянул шею через плечо девушки Кон.

«Вот же ж... я походу сильно расслабился, раз потерял счет времени»

Недолго думая, ребята уселись за его столиком: Нина с самым суровым видом, а Кон – с безразличным, хотя в глазах светилась усмешка.

«Вот засранец, злорадствует! Блин, сейчас лекцию прочитает о том, что плохо пропускать занятия…»

— Так… Чему ты так мило улыбался с тем парнем? 

— Пффф, — в очередной раз поперхнулся кофе. — Откуда ты…

— Да так, случайно увидела вас, такие милые! Даже фотки сделала! — глаза подруги горели огнем.

— Господи, Кон, пусть она замолчит!

— А я тут причем? Я вообще пострадавшая сторона, ты ее на меня отвлек, а сам свалил! Так что помощи не жди теперь! — парень уткнулся в мангу.

«Предатель! Хотя, я виноват»

— Так что вы тут делали? Не поверю, что случайно столкнулись…

Лео усмехнулся.

«Я сам удивлен».

— Как ни странно, мы действительно случайно встретились. Я не ожидал на него тут наткнуться…

Потягивая напиток, он рассказал друзьям об их посиделках и обещании помочь с игрой.

— Такой парень хороший, а ты хочешь его использовать? – девушка нахмурилась.

Леон посмотрел на нее, видно было, что ей эта идея все еще не нравится.

— Сестренка, я же обещал, что не обижу его, я сдержу слово! — коснулся волос Нины.

«Хотя, если честно, мне еще интересно узнать, настоящий он или нет… Но об этом я промолчу».

В бирюзовых глазах читалось недоверие.

— Но я повторюсь – смотри не заиграйся, братишка! — она в ответ потрепала его по волосам.

— Ты же меня знаешь, я за себя могу постоять.

— В том то и дело, что я тебя знаю, — прошептала девушка. — Но фоток я понаделала... Пойдут в мою коллекцию! — бодро добавила она.

— Извращенка! — расхохотался Лео. 

— А сам-то? — зевнул Кон.

— Что сказал?! — парень тут же взъерошил волосы друга.

Смех разлетелся по всему кафе, вызывая смешки или раздражение, но ребятам было все равно – они жили своей жизнью и строили планы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> небольшие пояснения:
> 
> *используются слова из песни - Hall of fame (Script, the) для позитивного подъема героя
> 
> *Попугай Сильвер - Жако относится к числу самых умных птиц, а уровень интеллекта сопоставим с развитием ребёнка в возрасте трёх-четырёх лет. Особенностью этого вида попугая является способность не только воспроизводить многие услышанные звуки, но и достаточно точно повторять интонацию. Как утверждают исследователи, Жако легко определяют ситуацию, поэтому произносимые слова часто несут смысловую нагрузку.


	7. Странные дела

Солнце склонилось ниже к горизонту, но ветер был все такой же энергичный – шаловливо проскакивал в открытые окна и раскидывал записки полусонных студентов. Он дразнил и хихикал, словно говоря: «Я свободен, а вы сидите на паре!» Лекция близилась к концу, и даже преподаватель украдкой поглядывал на часы в промежутках между потоками информации. Он, по сути, мог уже и не стараться привлечь внимание слушателей, так как те были в предвкушении своих планов после учебы, и тихий гомон прокатывался волнами по аудитории.

Лука честно старался сосредоточить внимание на предмете, и ему это с трудом, но удавалось. День оказался довольно тяжелым. Профессор Скотл оказался не в духе, и на практике он прогнал парня вдоль и поперек по домашнему заданию. Лука мысленно сто раз поблагодарил Лео за то, что тот ему помог; если бы он не исправил ошибку, пришлось несладко от слова «совсем». Лекция, на удивление, оказалась довольно сложная, и 100%, что вылезет на экзамене. Парень тяжело вздохнул, стараясь вернуть ускользающее внимание. У него еще встреча с Нилом сегодня... Интересно, чего он хочет?

«БЗЗЗ» - телефон отвлек его внимание.

 _«Привет, Лука, тысяча извинений, но ты сможешь сегодня выйти на работу на пару часов? У нас тут что-то с сайтом, почему-то заказы не выгружаются»_ — сообщение от шефа, полное множества просящих смайликов.

«Интересно, что за ошибка? Надо будет глянуть. Нужно написать Нилу, чтобы отменить планы»

Лука быстро набрал согласие шефу.

«Так, теперь сообщение Нилу» — нотки разочарования бродили в мыслях.

\- _Прости, Нил, я по поводу наших планов. Придется их перенести, на работу вызвали, что-то сломалось у них. Сам понимаешь, отказать не могу_ — сообщение улетело.

Лука вздохнул. День действительно тяжелый, сплошные отмены планов. Надо бы Берте написать, узнать как она… Хотя, это все же не совсем пропащий день – обед с Лео был веселым. Странный парень, вроде раздолбай, но оказался довольно умным.

«Хотя о чем я? Не стоит судить людей по первому взгляду, сам же вечно с этим сталкиваюсь, — вздох. — Но было весело, это факт. Хоть он и незнакомец, с ним как-то легко. Может, мне просто все равно на его мнение? Даже не знаю…»

«Бзззз» - снова телефон оторвал его от размышлений.

 _«Я тебя понял, но давай не будем отменять планы. Просто встретимся чуть позже? Ты же знаешь, я на машине, могу в любой момент приехать. Других планов на сегодня у меня нет»_ — подмигивающий смайлик.

— Пфф, — Лука прикрыл лицо рукой, чтобы никто не заметил его довольную лыбу.

«Ну смотри, если тебе будет удобно. Тогда я тебе позвоню, как освобожусь»

Хах, еще один приятный момент. Не такой уж и тяжелый день.

«Бззз» — он быстро открыл сообщение.

 _«Заметано!»_ — на сердце потеплело, и внимание окончательно улетучилось. Серый взгляд устремился в окно, где ветер играл с листьями под присмотром бдительного солнца.

***

Нил убрал телефон. Блин, вечно ему что-то или кто-то мешает. Хорошо, что в этот раз это всего лишь работа, и они все таки встретятся. Парень нахмурился.

— Чего рожа такая кислая? Очередная телка домогается? — подал голос спавший до этого рядом Мил. — Как тяжело быть популярным! — мерзко-елейный голосок.

Нил злобно зыркнул, но самодовольный парень этого даже не заметил, продолжая издевательски хихикать.

— А мне вот интересно, зачем ты ходишь в универ, если ты дрыхнешь на лекциях, а остальные пропускаешь?

Друг дернулся.

— А тебе какое дело? Хоть я и сплю на лекциях, у меня оценки хорошие! — высокомерно вздернул голову.

«Как не досадно, но это факт. Этот мелкий засранец в числе лучших студентов» — некоторые догадки были, что помимо мозгов он пользуется и другими методами. Его цинизму можно только завидовать, он крутит всеми как хочет, и все пляшут под его дудку. Хотя, есть у него слабость – его братик. Конечно, он и им крутит иной раз, но больше всего боится его потерять, поэтому идет на уступки.

Это же касается учебы. Нил задал этот вопрос скорее для переключения внимания, потому что он знал, что на его учебе настоял именно Лука, и упоминание об учебе напомнит ему о брате, следовательно, он забудет о том, что говорил ранее, так как мысли переключатся на обожаемого братика. Тцц, это порой тоже раздражает, но надо отдать должное – благодаря этому капризному и грубому ребенку ему удалось узнать лучше его брата. Трудно представить их знакомство и общение без него. Вот только о его планах встретится с Лукой сегодня стоит умолчать, иначе он попрется с ним, и ему будет пох на то, что встретиться они собирались вдвоем.

Встреча с Лукой - это радовало и раздражало одновременно. Нил знал, что хорошо проведет время, но его раздражал тот факт, что парень вызывает в нем такие чувства. Это плохо и для репутации, и для его планов на будущее. Если он будет так беситься по таким пустяковым причинам, как он будет выглядеть в глазах других? Он должен всегда быть идеальным, всегда быть на высоте, иначе ничего не добьется. На высоте…

В памяти всплыли синие нахальные глаза на самоуверенном лице и усмешка. Злость снова полоснула по сердцу. Нил сжал руки в кулаки, взгляд застыл. Да как он посмел его тогда так опустить, а потом так беззаботно ржать с Лукой? Откуда он вообще свалился? Еще одна причина его раздражения. Парень глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая свою гордыню. Ничего, был проигран бой, но не война. Нил еще поставит его на место, иначе и быть не может.

«Я также уверен в себе и заставлю этого нахала бегать за собой. Главное –сохранить лицо»

Зеленый взгляд прояснился, на душе стало легче. Ветерок обдул лицо, растрепал волосы, которые, рассыпавшись по плечам заблестели золотом под лучами солнца, вызвав тихий вздох восхищения сидящих за ним девушек. Это еще чуть подняло настроение: он привлекателен, и он это знает, а еще также умеет включать свое обаяние и сексуальность когда надо, так что этот Ворон, или кот, никуда от него не денется. Парень обернулся и мягко, даже смущенно улыбнулся девушкам; те моментально покраснели и потупили в смущении глаза.

— Фу, это выглядит мерзко! — подал голос Мил. — Ненавижу, когда ты делаешь слащавую морду!

— Можно подумать, мне не все равно на твое мнение! — мило улыбнулся Нил другу.

— Фу… — не дав договорить, прозвенел звонок, оповещающий, что день мучений для студентов закончился. — Наконец-то, пошли, хочу кофе и перекусить! — рюкзак повис на одной лямке.

— Хорошо-хорошо…

Они вышли из кабинета. Коридор был заполнен галдящей молодежью, которая потягиваясь и радовалась окончанию учебной части дня.

— Ммм, что бы мне взять? Кофе или коктейль? Там еще вроде вкусные бутеры продают. Как думаешь, Нил? — закинув руки, вышагивал Мил.

— Бери что хочешь, там вроде все вкусное…

— Вай, какая встреча, принц! — Нил поднял глаза на насмешливый голос и встретился с синими глазами.

«Только этого не хватало!»

Навстречу вальяжной походкой вышагивал Лео в сопровождении друзей.

— Принц? Ты, что ли? А что, похож! — заржал Мил. — А вообще, кто это такой? Вы знакомы? — карий взгляд внимательно ощупал ребят.

«Знакомая рожа, мы где-то встречались?»

Нил на мгновение застыл. Не хватало, чтобы новый знакомый рассказал другу, что он вчера тайком встречался с его братом.

— А ты не помнишь? Я на прошлой неделе разгромил его в развлекательном центре, — в глазах напротив мелькнула искра и понимание.

«Похоже, он еще и проницателен до черта»

— Ахх, да, что-то такое припоминаю! Ты тогда его размазал!

— Ох, ну да, он был хорош! — покорно согласился Лео. — Вы есть идете? Мы тоже, может, вместе организуемся? — не обращал внимания на тихое шипение за спиной.

«Черт, не хочется с ними пересекаться лишний раз. По крайней мере, когда я с Милом»

— А с какой стати мы должны обедать с вами, наш контингент отличается, не?

— Ой, какой ты грубый, малыш! — печальный голос. — А разве вместе не веселее? Тем более, я хочу взять реванш у твоего друга!

— Ты кого назвал малышом?! — взбесился Мил. — Да я тебе сейчас устрою! — рванулся было к скалящемуся парню, но был остановлен за капюшон своей легкой безрукавки другом.

«Не хватало еще затеять тут драку»

— Успокойся, ты же не хочешь заставить волноваться своего брата? Представь, как он испереживается, когда узнает, что ты закатил драку посреди коридора? — быстро зашептал Нил на ухо распсиховавшегося парня.

— Тццц, — кулаки опустил, но продолжал испепелять взглядом врага.

— Конечно, мы составим вам компанию! — виновато улыбнулся Нил ребятам.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, придурок, ты мне выбора не оставил»

— Простите его, он очень переживает о своем росте, поэтому лучше больше не шутите так! — добавил, чтобы сгладить ситуацию, так как люди уже начали оглядываться на них.

— Ой, это вы нас простите! Нашему болвану стоит извиниться, совсем не умеет следить за языком! — подала голос Нина, не давая съязвить другу.

— Он у нас тот ещё дурачок! — зевнул Кон.

— Это мы обсудим позже! — прошептал ему на ухо Лео. — Так что, идем дружной компанией?!

— Ага….

— Тцц.

Компания двинула к выходу. Нил чуть приотстал, погрузившись в мысли – как быть?

— А что, маленькому братику не стоит знать, что ты тайком бегаешь на свиданки с Лукой? — вкрадчивый голос вырвал парня из мыслей, подняв волну дикой злости.

— А тебе какая разница? — взяв себя в руки, мягко улыбнулся он противнику. — Есть много вещей, которых не стоит знать другим!

— Ууу, какой ты лицемер. Знал бы Лука, кто его окружает! — Лео наигранно-печально вздохнул.

Нил заскрежетал зубами.

«Да кто он такой? Как же бесит!»

— А разве тебя должно волновать, что происходит вокруг других? — сладкая улыбка.

— Хмм, — парень сделал задумчивый вид. — Ну, по сути нет. Однако, это часть твоего мира, поэтому мне интересно это знать, — он быстро встал перед ним и, пока остальные не видели, потянув за волосы. От неожиданности Нил подался вперед и оказался в нескольких сантиметрах от лица противника. — _Ведь это игра, а чем больше ты знаешь о противнике, тем больше твой шанс его одолеть!_ — бархатный низкий голос, вызывающий мурашки.

— Так ты у нас стратег! — прошептал ему в ответ Нил, не успев заметить, как они оказались в стороне от шумного потока студентов – под лестницей.

«Как он?!..»

— Только ты не думаешь, что, изучая меня, выдашь себя? — Нил подался вперед ещё сильнее, прижимая оппонента к стене, и склонился ниже, дразня.

Синие глаза блеснули азартом: _«Хочешь меня напугать своим напором, хах!»_

— Так это сделает все еще интереснее! Сможешь ли ты использовать это против меня? Или же останешься с носом?! — внезапно, преодолев оставшиеся сантиметры, парень впился в губы оппонента. Нил опешил от неожиданности и, распахнув зеленые глаза, просто застыл. Воспользовавшись этим, недоносок притянул его за волосы еще ближе, углубляя поцелуй: мягко прошелся по губам горячим языком и, прикусив нижнюю, отстранился. После этого он просто пошел к выходу, насмешливо скалясь.

— 2:0 в мою пользу! — обернулся он на ошарашенного парня. — Сдаешь позиции! Если продолжишь в том же духе, игра будет скучной, принц! — помахал и скрылся за дверьми, где их уже потеряли друзья.

«Чтоб тебя, ублюдок! Да как он посмел?! А почему я застыл как идиот?! Черт, да кто он такой? Совсем без тормозов, что ли?! А что, если нас кто-то увидел? Какие слухи пойдут?!»

— Дьявол! — Нил был в ярости и на этого ублюдка, и на себя за то, что так просто позволил этому недоноску его поцеловать. Никто никогда не позволял себе такого по отношению к нему. Все всегда относились с уважением и почитанием, а взять и так просто засосать едва знакомого парня, потому что так хочется? Кто он вообще такой? Как такой, как он, может ходить среди нормальных людей с беззаботной улыбкой и издеваться? Ярость и отвращение бушевали в нем, грозя вырваться наружу, однако где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мгновенная мысль...

_«Черт, а он охренительно целуется!»_

...но тут же исчезла, вытесненная ущемленной гордыней и яростью. Такого он ему не спустит с рук. Видимо, придется подключить знакомых, чтобы узнать о нем побольше, а потом просто растоптать, чтобы он почувствовал то, что сейчас чувствует Нил.

Взяв себя в руки и придав лицу безмятежное выражение, парень отправился к выходу. Все будет хорошо, он поставит его на место! А еще сегодня он встретится с Лукой, а значит, день закончится хорошо. Солнце больно ударило по глазам, ветер рванул волосы, погода была замечательная. Нил подошел к друзьям.

— Простите, кое-что забыл в аудитории! — виновато улыбнулся. — Идем обедать?! — спросил с самым умиротворенным лицом.

— Пошли уже, я заждался!

— Поддерживаю!!

— Хочу спать…

— Хочу жрать…

— Ну-ну, будет вам, еще раз прошу прощения за задержку! — он подтолкнул ребят вперед. Все хорошо, никто ничего не заметил, однако сердце пропустило удар, а злость колыхнулась, когда Нил словил на себе нахальный синий взгляд.

— Ну ты и копуша! Как можно быть таким рассеянным? — оскал, прикрытый доброжелательной улыбкой.

— Прости-прости! — ничего, ты еще получишь свое, засранец.

Листва зашумела, словно шепча:

_«Ну, посмотрим на игру!»_

***

Город погружался в вечернюю негу. На на горизонте уже проглядывал темный плащ сумерек, и даже шумный ветер, похоже, устал и стих, уступая место мягкому, пахнущему летом воздуху вечера. Кафе и парки постепенно заполнялись людьми, парочками или семьями. В одном из таких летних кафе на берегу реки сидели в ожидании заказа Нил и Лука.

— Эмм, как прошел день? — попытался разрядить напряжение Лука. Нил был какой-то чересчур тихий и молчаливый.

— Ой, прости, нормально! — зеленые глаза снова вернулись на землю.

«Черт, надо взять себя в руки!»

— Устал немного, ты как?

— Да, сегодня был тяжеловатый день! — немного расслабился друг, увидев легкую улыбку. — Сначала завал с утра с заданиями, потом жесткие пары, а в конце проблема с сайтом…

«Черт, сосредоточься, хватит вспоминать» — однако, раздражение отступало с трудом. Слушая парнишку, Нил вспоминал сегодняшний день и этого нахального парня. Мало того, что он тогда устроил в коридоре: на обеде он то и дело то касался его носком кроссовок под столом, или находил повод коснуться руки или плеча, причем незаметно от всех, сопровождая своей гаденькой улыбкой. Больше всего бесил тот факт, что этот парень был чертовски хорош в соблазнении и использовании своих данных. Он умудрялся заставлять его иногда волноваться, а это дико бесит. Нил любил все контролировать, в том числе свои желания, и то, что его выбивает из колеи какой-то неизвестно откуда взявшийся тип, напрягало больше всего. Он не привык чувствовать себя так. Легкое прикосновение к его руке вывело парня из этого анабиоза. Он поднял глаза и встретился с серым взглядом, в котором читалась тревога.

— Нил, с тобой точно все хорошо? Ты же знаешь, если не могу помочь, то хотя бы просто выслушаю…

Тугой узел, стягивающий грудь, тут же ослабился и испарился.

— Прости, что заставляю волноваться! — нежно накрыл его руку своей. — Просто кое-какие проблемные люди появились, — не заметив, как вздрогнул Лука, продолжил. — Я просто не знаю, чего ожидать от них и как с этим бороться… — вздохнул Нил, но тут же спохватился. — Ты не переживай, все нормально будет!

Друг внимательно смотрел на него.

— Я знаю, но что, если тебе попробовать принять это?

— Эмм?

— Ну, попробовать принять этих людей с их нестандартным поведением? То, что такие люди действительно есть и то, что они отличаются от других – это нормально. Это не должно раздражать, просто к ним нужно другое отношение, нежели к остальным, — задумчиво закончил.

— Это как твое отношение к Милу?

— Хах, — засмеялся Лука. — Ну да, что-то вроде этого. Я понимаю, что он такой человек – капризный, иной раз ведет себя как ребенок, но это не значит, что он плохой или какой-то, не знаю, урод, грубо говоря. Хотя, зная его характер, иногда он перегибает палку, — мягкая улыбка скользнула по лицу, вызвав укол раздражения, — но, так как я его принимаю со всеми тараканами, я примерно знаю, чего ожидать от него. И, в свою очередь, вырабатываю тактику, как с этим бороться, если это слишком…

«Принять и знать, что ожидать… Хммм… Надо будет над этим подумать позже» — однако, после слов парня ему реально стало легче дышать, и Нил почувствовал запах лета в вечернем воздухе. Раздражение потихоньку отступало. Он бросил взгляд и заметил, что до сих пор его рука лежит поверх руки друга.

— Эм, Нил, мне кажется, что ты забыл про руку, — смущенно прошептал Лука, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Нил нежно переплел свои пальцы с его. Не до конца понимая, в чем дело, парень растерянно сжал руку в дружеском жесте.

«Может, просто, поддержка нужна? Хотя странное поведение какое-то. Но спишем это на его проблемы»

«Бзз» - в кармане завибрировал телефон: «Берта»

— Прости, Нил! Я отойду на несколько минут, Берта звонит! — нежный взгляд при упоминании любимой девушки.

Нил нехотя выпустил руку парня, при этом нежно проведя по пальцам и встретив растерянный серый взгляд. Лука отошел в сторону, оглянувшись еще раз на уткнувшегося в свои руки друга.

— _Алло! Привет, любимая!_

«Привет, дорогой!» — звонкий голосок выкинул прочь из головы все лишние мысли. Как же он рад ее слышать! «Прости, я не могла раньше ответить, были дела»

— И что же за дела?

 _«Мм, женские секретики»_ — он услышал ее хитрый смех.

— Вот как…

 _«Прости меня за то, что сегодня сорвала встречу»_ — виноватый голос.

— Ничего страшного, бывает…

_«Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился?»_

Ну, если сказать честно, он расстроился только по началу, но Лео как-то поменял ему настрой.

«Но наверно ей не стоит про это говорить»

\- Конечно расстроился! Мы же не так часто видимся, но я все понимаю. У всех могут быть дела…

_«Какой ты у меня! Тогда я тебя приглашаю на свидание, чтобы загладить вину»_

Сердце радостно ухнуло где-то в районе живота.

— Если ты настаиваешь.

_«Настаиваю! Когда тебе будет удобно?»_

— Хмм, но завтра и послезавтра мне на работу… В пятницу тебе будет нормально?

«Хорошо, а в эти дни постараемся хотя бы обедать вместе, а еще у нас вроде несколько общих пар должно быть»

— Отлично, я так рад, что мы увидимся!

_«Я тоже! Ой, мне надо идти! Я тебе позже напишу!»_

— Конечно, я еще позвоню.

_«Целую»_

— Я тебя тоже, — положив трубку, он вернулся к другу. — Прости!

— Да ничего страшного, — понимание на лице, хотя на мгновение Луке показалось, что голос прозвучал суховато.

— Теперь я весь твой! — в зеленых глазах мелькнуло что-то непонятное и едва заметное.

— Даже так?

— Конечно, ты же знаешь!

Хах, Нил понимал какой смысл вкладывал в слова Лука, но ему хотелось, чтобы эти слова имели иное значение. Или не хотелось... Он уже сам не знал, чего хочет. Одно точно было известно – он не хотел менять то, что сейчас у них есть. Именно эти отношения дают ему возможность вот так с ним сидеть, болтать ни о чем и касаться невзначай. Но хочет ли он большего?

— Кстати, а где Мил? Что-то я вас не вижу вместе в последнее время, надеюсь, вы не поссорились? — нахмурился Лука.

— Хах, не волнуйся, нет! — потрепал серебристые волосы. — Я просто хотел встретится вдвоем, — парень подмигнул, как заговорщику, в очередной раз заставляя трепыхнуться сердце Луки. — Ты же знаешь его, он к тебе прилепится и не оттащишь, да и некоторые вещи я не хотел бы ему рассказывать.

— Хмм, понимаю...

«Черт, не смущайся!»

— ...Надо бы с ним тоже встретится, а то чувствую, обид будеет...

— Ты с ним крайне терпелив.

— Ну, он же мой старший брат, какой бы он ни был, — Лука мягко улыбнулся.

«Интересно, а если бы я был его братом, он бы так же ко мне относился?»

— А как дела с Бертой, смотрю, тебе звонила? У вас все хорошо?

Лицо парня расплылось в блаженной улыбке, вызвав приступ раздражения у друга.

— Ага, пойдем в пятницу на свидание! Жаль, сегодня у нее не получилось прийти в обед.

— Вот как? И что же помешало? — подпер голову, делая внимательный вид.

— Сказала, что какие-то дела.

От Нила не укрылось выражение его глаз.

«Да не стоит эта девчонка тебя. Брось ты ее!» — так и хотело слететь с губ, но он тут же одернул себя.

— Это, конечно, странно – отменять встречу в последнюю минуту, особенно зная, что тебя уже ждут, и не объясняя конкретной причины отмены...но всякое может быть! Может, у нее были прям неотложные дела, — зачерпнул ложкой кофе, словно пробуя на сахар, однако краем глаза увидел, что лицо Луки помрачнело еще сильнее, хотя он отчаянно пытался улыбаться.

— Ну, всякое случается! Я вчера тоже не планировал встречу с тобой, однако, мы сидим тут, — с деланным восторгом глотнул свой напиток. — Какой вкусный тут кофе! Надо будет попробовать и другие в… — осекся он на полуслове, когда его руку снова накрыла ладонь Нила.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя расстроить… — такой участливый вид, что сжимается сердце.

«Нил, что с тобой? Я не понимаю, что творится с тобой в последнее время» — опять мысли ходят по кругу.

Его друг и раньше любил прикосновения и объятия, но в последнее время, хоть он вроде и ведет себя как обычно, но Лука чувствовал - сейчас все по-другому. Больше нежности, что ли.

«Но зачем? Может, он просек мои чувства и жалеет меня? Да нет, не думаю, это вроде не в его стиле. Тогда что это? Симпатия? Со стороны вроде похоже, но я не уверен, что просто не накручиваю себя»

Вот он, сидит напротив: гордая осанка и собранные в косу темно-русые волосы; идеально-выглаженная нежно-голубая рубашка, черные брюки и легкая белоснежная куртка; часы на накрывшей его руке и этот прямой зеленый взгляд в глаза. Его друг всем видом олицетворял ту категорию людей, в которой вращался – всегда спокоен, вежлив, внимателен.

«А напротив я – с непонятным цветом волос, растрепанной длинной ассиметричной прической, тусклыми серыми глазами, в обычных широких карго черного цвета, мятой клетчатой рубашке поверх белой футболки. Ха-ха, представляю, как мы смотримся со стороны – как небо и земля... Но почему-то он сейчас смотрит прямо на меня, вроде бы и все как обычно, но… но что-то не так…»

— У тебя точно только с этим проблемы? — Луку беспокоило это.

«Может он что-то недоговаривает?»

— Да все нормально, с тобой поговорил и стало легче, спасибо за поддержку! — убрал руку. — Кстати, спасибо за конспект вчерашний, как я и говорил, он был кстати!

— А что насчет приглашения на свидание? Пойдешь? — не успевает себя одернуть, как слова сами срываются с губ, да еще с такой интонацией. — Ой, прости! Не мое это дело!

Нил вроде как ничего подозрительного не заметил, окинул лениво гуляющих людей, заметил щебетавших недалеко девушек, которые, похоже, его и обсуждали, так как потупили глаза, когда поняли, что их поймали на месте преступления. Очаровательно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, схожу, неприлично отказываться, когда девушки через столько прошли, чтобы передать мне приглашение! Нехорошо потратить их и твои усилия впустую! — снова посмотрел на друга.

— Ну да, согласен.

«Улыбайся!» — грудь опять сдавило. У него есть любимая девушка, в которую он точно влюблен, причем сильно. Так какого черта! Его не отпускают эти постыдные чувства. Чудесное настроение как рукой снесло, захотелось домой в тихие объятия квартиры и тех, кто его там ждет, но Лука продолжал улыбаться и поддерживать разговор.

«Так почему, почему Нил себя порой ведет так, словно испытывает нечто большее, чем дружба? Или это все-таки его стиль общения, к которому никак не привыкну, и я продолжаю грезить о чем-то большем, чем есть на самом деле?»

Надо выкидывать все эти глупости из головы и сосредоточится на Берте, а там все пройдет и не будет этой тяжести на сердце и маски на лице. Все хорошо, все пройдет, просто потерпи и не накручивай себе лишнего.

«А сейчас расслабься и получай удовольствие от общения!»

***

Ночь уже полностью хозяйствовала над городом. Накрыв его одеялом из звездного неба, уговорила ветер напевать вечернюю колыбельную в ветвях деревьев, впитывая запахи травы и влаги сонной реки. Лука потянулся, вдыхая полной грудью ночной воздух. Поющий ветер в наглую целовал лицо парня, сметая длинную челку, но как же это приятно! Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этой секундой единения с природой. В эту минуту парень был таким расслабленным и милым, что Нил невольно залюбовался мягкими чертами лица друга. Легкая дрожь пробежалась по коже и исчезла в районе живота легким трепетом.

После кафе они решили прогуляться вдоль реки, на берегу которой был еще один парк. Часть его была песчаным пляжем, а другая – набережной с перилами вдоль берега. Вот сейчас они как-то нашли место, где не было фонарей, а людей, которые не спеша прогуливались, наслаждаясь прохладой и лунным светом, совсем мало. Ветер пел свою колыбельную, смешанную с отдаленными звуками машин и вечернего города.

— Какой хороший ветерок! — улыбнулся Лука, не открывая глаз.

— И не говори, — прошептал Нил, однако мысли его сейчас занимала отнюдь не погода и не вечер, а парень, стоящий рядом.

«Я спятил»

Он просто бездумно пялился на друга: тусклый ночной свет серебрил и без того светлые волосы и отражаясь в прозрачном взгляде.

— Хорошо прогулялись! — парень наконец-то посмотрел на него. — В следующий раз нужно взять Мила, иначе нам не поздоровится! — зажмурился от смеха, который тут же замер на губах, когда кончики чужих пальцев нежно коснулись его щеки. Распахнув глаза, он встретился с таким же растерянным зеленым взглядом. Похоже, Нил не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает, однако руку так и не убрал, продолжая всматриваться в его лицо. Дыхание перехватило, а где-то в глубине поднималось бешеное воодушевление вперемешку с удовольствием. Грудь распирало от волнения, грозя вырваться. Пропустив один удар, сердце забилось в бешеном ритме, глуша звуки вокруг...

Томление и дрожь. В голове столько мыслей, связанных и нет...

Нил в панике соображал, как же так получилось и что делать, когда Лука коснулся его руки на своей щеке и решительно посмотрел прямо в глаза.

«Черт! Что же делать дальше?»

Первой мыслью было резко выдернуть руку и умчаться по-английски, но он сразу же ее откинул; не в его стиле. Вторая мысль – сказать, что друг испачкался в кафе, но он только сейчас это заметил и решил вытереть; неплохой вариант. А третья, третья была самая шальная и самая глупая – протянуть вторую руку к его лицу и резко поцеловать. Откуда только такие мысли берутся? Но его сердце не волновал мысленный процесс, оно стучало, как заведенное, нарастая, ощущаясь в каждой клеточке тела. Еще чуть ближе, и он почувствует чужое дыхание, запах и обжигающее тепло на кончиках пальцев... Узел, скручивающийся чуть ниже живота, безумное напряжение и желание это сделать, а потом схватить и зажать в своих объятиях, продолжая прикасаться к шелковистой коже и мягким волосам…

«Бззз» — Нил резко отскочил и автоматически поднял трубку.

 _«Алло, Неонил? Это Мэри, помнишь, по поводу свидания!»_ – раздался бодрый женский голос.

— А… эммм…

Лука обреченно улыбнулся, убирая руку.

— Ладно, спасибо за ужин! Не заставляй девушек ждать…

— Лука, эй … я… — но что сказать, когда сам не понимаешь, что делается?

— Все хорошо, видимо запачкался в кафе! В следующий раз буду внимательнее, — жизнерадостная улыбка, но знал бы он, чего она ему стоила.

_«Алло, плохо слышно, может со связью что?»_

— Добрый вечер! Да, я помню про вас… Насчет свидания, когда вы …

— Пока! Я пожалуй пойду, забыл, что сегодня мало корма осталось для Уголька, она там наверно рвет и мечет! — парень бодро помахал рукой и заторопился уходить.

«ДЕРЖИСЬ!»

ЩЕЛК! Какой-то, пропущенный мимо ушей звук. Обидно, очень обидно, сердце сжимается.

«Что это сейчас было? Мне показалось?»

— Эй, Лука! — потянулся Нил за другом, но тот торопливо уходил.

— Да, да, я помню все, во сколько?

ЩЕЛК!

Лука старался ускорить шаг, чуть ли не переходя на бег, но стараясь держаться. Его словно окунули в холодный чан с водой. Что это только что было? Эти взгляды, движения? Зачем? Зачем так себя вести, а потом поднимать трубку и договариваться о свидании?

«Или это ничего не значит, и я просто все себе напридумывал? Даже если я убеждаю себя в том, что это все накручено мной, легче не становится, так же тяжело, так же больно, так же раздражает!»

Быстро достал телефон и набрал первый номер, что пришел в голову, длительные гудки и наконец трубку поднимают.

 _«Алло, любимый, что-то ты поздновато звонишь? Соскучился?»_ \- звонкий голос.

— И это тоже! Мы можем сейчас увидеться? — стараясь не показывать, как хреново на душе, спрашивает. Хочется, чтобы сейчас обняли родные руки и сказали, что все будет хорошо, что не надо из-за таких пустяков расстраиваться, хочется, чтобы пожалели.

«Какой же я жалкий!»

 _«Ой, прости… Но я не говорила родителям, что жду гостей. Ты же знаешь, они у меня люди принципиальные, и им вряд ли понравится, что я на ночь глядя куда-то пойду. А что-то случилось? Что-то срочное? Я конечно могу попробовать спросить, но не знаю…»_ — растерянный голос.

— Нет, ничего, все хорошо, просто захотел увидеться, — старается улыбаться в трубку.

«Не хватало еще ей доставлять неприятности»

_«Давай я спрошу…»_

— Нет, все нормально, не стоит беспокоить родителей по таким пустякам. Ладно, отдыхай, рад был тебя услышать! — в груди саднит, словно проткнуло иглой. Стараясь держать голос, парень смял край футболки.

_«Ты уверен?»_

— Да, все хорошо! О, ладно, кладу трубку, тут связь обычно плохая.

_«Спокойной ночи! Надеюсь, что встретимся завтра»_

— Ага! — трубка положена, плечи поникли, а рука с телефон обессилено опускается.

«Ладно, возьми себя в руки! Переживаешь, как незнамо кто. Что такого случилось, что так распереживался? Ну подумаешь, нежно прикоснулся и смотрел так прямо, приближаясь, может, действительно, что-то на лице было, а ты тут напридумывал себе! Подумаешь, свидание – ты же сам ему отдал приглашение, что теперь ныть. Просто забудь и не думай»

Стараясь вразумить себя, Лука пошел к дому, не замечая ни прекрасного вечера, ни окружающих людей, ни пристального взгляда в спину. Вечер потерял свое очарование. Скорее бы добраться в свою крепость. Словно соглашаясь, холодный ветер подул в спину.

***

«Вот так сцена, он что, действительно хотел его поцеловать? Или что это вообще было?» - бирюзовый цепкий взгляд продолжал провожать поникшего парня.

— Сказать Лео или не стоит? — Нина бросила взгляд на телефон с фото, где на фоне ночного города Нил и Лука смотрели друг на друга буквально в нескольких сантиметрах.

Она бежала по своему обычному маршруту, когда заметила две знакомые фигуры, но только вблизи поняла, кто это, а когда развернулась сцена, руки сами-собой достали телефон и сфоткали.

И почему они так резко разбежались? Если честно, затея друга ей вообще не нравилась – ей не нравился этот Нил, который носил маску идеала, но она чувствовала, что не такой он уж и идеальный. Как бы Вороненок не нажил себе снова серьезных неприятностей на причинное место... Что касается Луки, парень казался хорошим. Да и она сама сегодня была свидетелем, как ее приятель с ним расслабленно себя чувствует. Хотя он, в принципе, всегда расслаблен, ну или делает вид, но они сегодня выглядели как хорошие друзья.

Девушка видела, как сейчас поник парень и поспешно ушел, когда у этого аристократа зазвонил телефон.

«Что же между ними?»

Решив долго не думать, она открыла контакты и набрала нужный:

«Вааай, мне звонит сама сестренка, ты по мне соскучилась?» — ленивый сонный голос.

— Есть разговор, Кон…


	8. Что-то необычное в обычном

Четверг встретил студентов пасмурной погодой и заунывными лекциями. За окном все серело, птицы пели тише, люди становились вялыми — такая погода очень многих клонит в сон, благо, было хоть бы тепло. Небо за окном отражало полностью настроение Луки, который в задумчивости смотрел на медленно плывущие темные тучи, среди которых мелькали светлые кучерявые тучки, иногда разрывая свой хоровод и показывая кусочек голубого неба. В наушниках играла красивая душевная мелодия без слов, просто музыка, которая трогала тонкие струны души и помогала отвлечься или сосредоточится. 

Он с трудом помнил, как добрался до квартиры и почти с порога рухнул на диван, не обращая внимание на недовольное мяуканье кошки и ругательства попугая. На душе было пусто, а тело словно разбито, ровно до того момента, пока он не стал заново прокручивать в голове весь вечер — его взгляды, прикосновения — и само собой, наряду с растерянностью и обидой, нахлынуло и возбуждение. Ещё бы — когда тебя с такой нежностью касается человек в которого ты довольно давно влюблен — это требовало срочной разрядки. Лука не хотел вспоминать, как сидел в теплой ванне и надрачивал на воспоминания, но каким же он мерзким себя чувствовал, когда кончал с именем друга на губах.

«Черт, хватить думать! Хватит вспоминать!» — надо угомонить свои гадкие мысли и мечты. Просто выкинуть их из головы, полюбить окончательно Берту и жить как все нормальные люди, не давясь отвращением к себе и своим чувствам.

Хотя, может, если бы это был не близкий друг, может, и не было бы так тяжело? Лука не питал ненависти к однополым отношениям: каждый волен любить и спать с кем хочет, вот только в его случае это были друг и брат, которые явно такой подставы не ожидают от него. Все, хватит, опять занялся самоедством.

Как назло, Берта сегодня пропускает универ, сказала, что какие-то дела на подработке. Досадно, ведь у них сегодня день совместных лекций. У них в университете на факультете информационных технологий было несколько профильных направлений. У определенных групп были свои практические и лекционные занятия, но наряду с этим последние два дня учебной недели были лекции по общим предметам, на которые собирались все группы учащихся. Поэтому сейчас стоял громкий гул — встретились ребята с разных направлений. Друзья обсуждали последние новости и строили планы, девчонки делились сплетнями и обсуждали свои интересы. Все сливалось в определенную сонату, на фоне которой было как-то спокойно, жизнь идет дальше.

«Я уверен, у всех есть свои проблемы, а у некоторых и помасштабнее моих»

Поэтому приятно было отдаться музыке под гул жизни и настроение природы. Тем более, парень решил загрузить себя по самое «не хочу» делами, благо, их хватало и на подработке, и от родителей. Но организм штука капризная, ему нужно расслабляться, а для Луки это была музыка.

— _…Ill make you feel alive and standing up, кeep standing up, now…_ — мягкий бархатистый голос пропел на внезапно обделённое наушником ухо, вызвав мурашки. — **Ivan Torrent** , так ты у нас любитель классики?!

Лука, распахнув глаза, смотрел на беззаботно улыбающегося синеглазого парня, который нагло вырвал один из его беспроводных наушников и слушал играющую песню.

— Лео! — удивленно воскликнул.

— Ну да, ждал кого-то другого?! — Лео щелкнул его по носу, не вынимая наушник. — Неплохая песня, ты чем-то расстроен? Или вкусовщина?

Почему-то вид этого расслабленного парня очень обрадовал Луку. Широкая улыбка, взлохмаченные, не знающие, что такое расческа, волосы, черная безрукавка с капюшоном, поверх кофты с закатанными рукавами, обнажающими большое количество аксессуаров на руке, черные брюки с широким ремнем, металлическими вставками и цепью и широкие, озорные синие глазища — воплощение язвительности и пофигизма.

— Двигайся! — со всего маху плюхнулся рядом, закинув сумку на стол. Возражения тут не принимались.

— Лео, черт тебя подери! Куда ты помчался?! — выскочила неизвестно откуда красивая черноволосая девушка, таща за руку парня с каштановыми волосами, еще более расслабленного, чем сидящий рядом.

— О, Нина, Кон, присаживайтесь, тут места всем хватит! — обняв за плечи Луку, потянул его к другому краю длинного стола.

— Господи, ты сама бестактность! А вдруг парень ждет кого-то?

— А кого он может ждать, кроме меня?! — самодовольно махнул рукой Вороненок, не отпуская из захвата.

— Карасу! — кажется, сейчас начнется драка.

— Все в порядке! — примирительно поднял руки Лука. — Я никого не ждал, и уж тем более тебя! — ткнул локтем соседа. — Ты вообще каким ветром сюда?

Лео хмыкнул.

— Мы с тобой, похоже, на одном факультете, только направления разные. Видимо, сама судьба свела нас с тобой сегодня!

— Какая она жестокая, раз создала для меня пытку в виде тебя, — закатил глаза Лука.

— Ах ты заcранец! — приятель начал силой путать и ерошить серебристые волосы.

«Черт, почему у парня такие мягкие волосы? Может, пользуется чем» — хоть жертва и пыталась трепыхаться, он не отказал себе в удовольствии запустить пальцы поглубже.

— Ох, я сама задаюсь этим вопросом! Что я такого сделала, раз заслужила себе этот геморрой в друзья! — звонко рассмеялась девушка, присаживаясь. Лука не мог не отметить, что она очень красивая: правильные мягкие черты лица, белая кожа, стройная фигура, простые голубые джинсы под легкую зеленую тунику. Блестящие длинные черные волосы, собранные в конский хвост, и большие живые бирюзовые глаза. — Этот болван нас не познакомил, меня зовут Нина, — протянула руку для пожатия. — А второй чудик — Кон, — она махнула рукой на парня с каштановыми волосами, удлиненными сверху и более короткими на висках и затылке. Распластавшись на парте с выражением вселенской лени на лице, он помахал в знак приветствия, потом накинул на голову капюшон своей коричневой толстовки, уронил голову на руки и зевнул.

«Они такие разные, но похоже, отлично ладят!» — подумал Лука, глядя на препирающихся друзей. Лео, не отпуская его, усердно доказывал Нине, что он не болван, на что девушка парировала ему неопровержимыми доказательствами, а Кон сладко дремал на парте.

«Еще же и пяти минут не прошло!»

Вокруг них царила такая непринужденная атмосфера, что и его начало слегка отпускать неприятное чувство хандры и одиночества. Губы сами собой сложили мягкую, но печальную улыбку.

«Я им завидую, похоже… Мы тоже дружим с Милом и… Нилом, — сердце кольнуло, и перед глазами снова пролетели картинки последних дней. — Но не так…»

Рука на голове перестала мучать и без того растрепанные полосы и мягко погладила.

— Что такое, рыцарь? Ты какой-то грустный сегодня…

Лука вздрогнул и встретился с синими глазами, искорки озорства еще играли в них, но к ним прибавился и вопрос.

— Да все хорошо! — усиленно стал отнекиваться парень. — Просто дел много навалилось в последнее время, — виновато улыбнулся.

— Ну да, я и вижу, что у тебя синяки под глазами, — Лео мягко провел по лицу пальцем, очерчивая контур. — А может твоя принцесса ночами спать не дает? — хитрый оскал.

— А я смотрю, у тебя вообще понятия личного пространства нет, — усмехнулся Лука, стараясь скрыть смущение. Он не привык к таким открытым прикосновениям от малознакомых людей, хоть они и были весьма приятны.

— Ой, какой ты жестокий! И это все после того, что между нами было?! — Лео сделал скорбное лицо. — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

— А оно у тебя такое хрупкое, что может разбиться от пары слов? — понизив голос, Лука положил теплую ладонь в районе сердца парня и не без удовольствия отметил, что синие глаза на мгновение распахнулись. Однако, приятель тут же пришел в себя.

— Конечно, ведь это твои слова, мой рыцарь! — в тон ему ответил глубоким баритоном, вызвав легкий трепет. В синих глазах плясали черти.

Нина молча наблюдала за ребятами, краем глаза она заметила, что Кон тоже поглядывает из-под тишка. Заметив, что она его спалила, он ей подмигнул и приложил палец к губам. Они в тот вечер обоюдно решили ничего не говорить другу. И наблюдая сейчас за парнями, которые, похоже, настолько увлеклись разговором, что перестали замечать окружающих, девушка пришла к выводу: это к лучшему.

«Но они так гармонично смотрятся» — не смогла не отметить про себя. Лео был весь в темном, а Лука, напротив, в серой удлиненной кофте с длинными рукавами и капюшоном, приоткрывающая его ключицы, и в темно-голубых джинсах. Серебристые растрёпанные волосы контрастировали с иссиня-черными, серые мягкие глаза против синих шальных. Но что больше всего ей нравилось, так это то, что они словно были на одной волне и так быстро поладили. Лука не тушевался перед их другом без тормозов, а отвечал той же монетой, еще больше подстегивая его. А Лео от этого получал искреннее удовольствие, широкая улыбка не сходила с губ. Хитро захихикав, Нина достала телефон и стала щелкать ребят на камеру.

— Компроматик лишним не будет! — прыснула в кулак.

— Ты демон! — лениво подал голос Кон, в глазах которого тоже прыгали искорки веселья.

— А что поделать, не я такая — жизнь такая!

«Почему мне это приносит такое удовольствие? Я же не знаю этого парня, так почему мне так легко с ним болтать?»

Продолжая общение с Лукой, Лео задавался этими вопросами. Он, в принципе, всегда быстро находил общий язык с людьми, даже если они ему были не очень приятны. У него пол универа ходит в знакомых, несмотря на репутацию, но почему-то именно в общении с этим парнем ему было так весело и не напряжно. Они знакомы всего-ничего, а такое чувство, что друзья с детства. Может, дело в самом Луке? Он как-то сразу, без ярлыков стал с ним нормально общаться. В его взгляде ни разу не промелькнуло недоверие или сомнение, с легкостью подхватывался его настрой. Может, это пока, а потом повылезают косяки? Если таковые есть, пусть вылезают поскорее, не хочется потом разочароваться в нем, потому что, Лео чувствовал — они могут стать хорошими друзьями. А в друзьях разочаровываться — еще то занятие…

— А ты у нас вундеркинд? Смотрю, лекции не записываешь, все запоминаешь? — насмешливый и мелодичный голос. Лео только сейчас заметил, что, похоже, уже некоторое время пялится на препода, но не видит и не слышит его, погруженный в свои мысли. Он бросил взгляд в тетрадь соседа и увидел, что листы почти все исписаны аккуратным почерком.

— Конечно, я же помимо красоты награжден отличной памятью и умом! — задрал подбородок.

— Мммм, вот оно как! А можешь мне повторить последнее предложение лектора, а то я отвлекся на тебя и не записал, — Лука с насмешливым выражением лица подпер голову.

«Засранец!»

— Ладно-ладно, раскусил! — словно сдаваясь склонил голову Лео. — Но ты же мне поможешь? — неожиданно схватил парня за руку и притянув ближе, прошептав на ухо. Лука не успел сразу среагировать, сердце ухнуло.

«А у него красивый голос» — но быстро взял себя в руки, синие глаза смотрели насмешливо и с вызовом.

«Значит так?»

Делая вид, что смутился (отчасти, так оно и было, не привык он к такому близкому общению), он второй рукой медленно потянулся к лицу соседа, коснулся щеки, притягивая ближе и склонившись к уху, прошептал.

— Только если ты это заслужишь…

Лео усмехнулся.

«Хорош! Ничего не скажешь, и это скрывается за личиком миленького мальчика!» — но, что греха таить, ему это определенно нравилось, он понимал, что это не несет никакой двусмысленности, у них просто одна волна. Откуда такая уверенность? А черт знает!

Не успел он парировать, как рядом запричитала Нина:

— Черт, не успела записать последние предложения!

— Какие именно? — отвернувшись от Лео, потянулся к ней Лука. — Посмотри в мои конспекты!

— О, вот отсюда. Так много!

Парень протянул ей тетрадь:

— Пиши!

— А ты?

— Да лекция уже закончена! — он мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты такой лапочка! — кинулась его обнимать девушка.

— Да ничего! — слегка покраснел.

— Тц, — тихо прошептал Лео, сам себе удивляясь. — А мне, значит, надо заслужить?!

Прозвенел звонок. Радостно гудя, студенты потягивались, кто выходил в коридор, кто между партами к приятелям.

— Как же я устал! — вытянулся вперед Кон, не поднимаясь с парты, но тут же получил затрещину. — Аяйяяй!

— Ты же продрых всю лекцию! — возмутилась девушка.

— Какая ты жестокая, сестричка!

Лука смеялся, глядя на их препирательства.

«Забавные ребята»

— Они всегда такие? — обернулся он к Лео.

— Кто? — навалился он со спины.

— Твои друзья…

— Ага, это их состояние по жизни! — усмехнулся парень, кладя чернявую голову на плечо.

— И угораздило же их с тобой связаться! — расхохотался Лука.

— Ах ты, да что ты про меня знаешь? — ущипнул за щеку, делая оскорбленный вид.

— Эй! — ощутимый толчок в живот. — Так расскажи! — прошептал парень, закидывая назад голову и встречаясь с синими глазами.

Лео на мгновение замер от пронзительного серого взгляда.

«Черт, как-то непривычно»

— Вот будешь себя хорошо вести, может и расскажу! — взъерошил серебристые волосы, мягко щекочущие щеку.

— Не очень-то и хотелось! Я лучше с Ниной ближе познакомлюсь, уж она-то точно правду расскажет, — хотел было подвинуться ближе к девушке Лука, как его дернули назад и взяли в капкан из рук.

— Не позволю, а то она тебе понарассказывает! — усмехнулся.

— Я могу! — поддакнула Нина, хитро подмигнув.

— Мы еще поболтаем, — подмигнул он ей в ответ.

— Эй!

— Хочу спать…

За окном, сквозь серую пелену хмурых туч, проскользнул шальной луч, залив на мгновение все вокруг теплым светом и также быстро убежал, но серый день стал чуточку светлее, а камень на душе — чуточку легче.

***

Нил не находил себе места. Он понимал, что во вторник произошла какая-то ерунда. Наверное, надо было пойти за ним, поговорить, выяснить… Выяснить что? То, что он хотел поцеловать его прямо там, а потом струсил? Или что? Что это был за серый прямой взгляд? Что это за шальные мысли в голове? Его обычно каменное спокойствие давало трещину. Раздражала каждая мелочь.

Он хотел встретиться с Лукой на следующий день, но тот веселым голосом сообщил, что у него навалом работы и ему просто некогда. Хотел поболтать в универе, на перемене, но его остановили девушки, которые хотели уточнить детали свидания. Черт бы их побрал, провалились бы они…

Стой, Нил, нельзя, возьми себя в руки, репутация превыше всего. Он собрал волю в кулак и мило с ними побеседовал, выражая крайнюю заинтересованность, но, когда они его отпустили, в аудитории Луки уже не было, он перешел в другой кабинет. На большой перемене он сидел, уткнувшись в комп, и что-то обсуждал с профессором. А вечером у его семьи был очередной званый ужин, который естественно, пропускать нельзя. Поэтому сегодня, заранее сплавив Мила девушкам, которые планировали их свидание, он рванул в амфитеатр, где должны были пройти все лекции друга. Но что сказать?

«Ладно, разберусь на месте, посмотрю на его настроение»

Сжав кулаки, с такими мыслями он мчался по коридорам, не забывая мило, но отстраненно улыбаться.

В аудитории стоял гул, народа было много. Зайдя в двери, он стал выглядывать одинокую фигуру парня, он знал, что тот обычно сидит либо один, либо с Бертой на таких занятиях. Однако, одиночек не было! Где же он?

Его внимание привлек громкий смех, проследив за источником, Нил замер. Парень сразу признал серебристый цвет волос друга, однако причина, по которой он не заметил его сразу, было то, что Луку крепко обнимал со спины этот черноволосый недоносок. Склонившись к уху, что-то шептал, отчего Лука задорно смеялся. _Смеялся…_ В объятиях недоноска… Злость застилала глаза, да как он… совсем поехавший, сначала домогается его, теперь Луки, а тот вроде как и не возражает?! А друзья его скалятся рядом!

«Какого черта?! Как это понимать? Что этому отбитому надо от Луки? И почему он не отпускает его? О чем они разговаривают? Почему Лука так расслаблен, когда я не нахожу себе места? Так, успокойся. Ты еще ничего не знаешь, не стоит делать поспешные выводы! Возьми себя в руки! Распереживался, как девушка!»

Надо подойти и увести его от этой сомнительной компании, ничего хорошего от общения с ними не будет! Но что сказать, чтобы не выдать своей ярости и сохранить лицо? Конфликты ему ни к чему. Но проблема в том, что он не знает, чего ожидать от этого… Он же без тормозов, еще скажет то, что Луке уж точно не стоит знать. Не успел он сделать шаг, как прозвенел звонок, оповещающий, что пора на пару.

— Черт! — резко развернулся и пошел, не заметив, как ему вслед глянуло несколько пар глаз.

Не успел он вернуться к себе на занятие, как на него со всеми оскорблениями накинулся Мил. Какого черта он спихивает на него своих баб, нахера ему этот геморрой.

— Что за похоронная мина? Будто черта увидел!

«Можно и так сказать» — этот чертов парень рушит ему всю жизнь. Теперь еще к Луке протянул свои грабли.

— Черт! — кулак обрушился на бедную парту без капли жалости.

— Эй, чувак! Что с тобой? Не узнаю нашего принца всегда-мил-и-улыбаюсь! — с интересом посмотрел на него друг. — Первый раз тебя таким вижу!

«Может, сказать Милу? Этот недоносок явно ему не понравился. А если он еще узнает, что тот липнет к его обожаемому братику, он его просто уничтожит. Либо превратит его жизнь в ад!» — нет, это лучше оставить на крайний случай, иначе, если этот войдет в раж, может пострадать все и его репутация в том числе. Тогда что делать? Наверное, определиться, чего хочешь?

«А чего я хочу? Я хочу, чтобы Лука был рядом, а рядом с нами не было никого, кроме нас самих»

Ему незачем общаться с этим сбродом, его ждет карьера и хорошее будущее в высших кругах. Он же талантливый, да его с руками и ногами заберут все крупные фирмы, если Лука уже сейчас умудряется писать программы и приложения для компаний их родителей. Общение с этим выродком ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Отсюда вытекает следующее желание: убрать этого парня из их жизни. Если он умудряется его выбивать из колеи, то что тогда говорить про наивного братика? Его точно уведут на самое дно со своими подпевалами. Но как его убрать? Собрать компромат? Он уже послал людей, но это займет время… что тогда делать с Лукой? Как его избавить от этого общества? Да и вообще, для начала бы обсудить, что произошло между ними и что делать дальше? Нил в раздумье уперся лбом в сцепленные руки.

Если честно, Милу было до лампочки, чем там мучается друг. Просто его бесила эта скорбная физиономия.

«Не дай бог еще Лука увидит, 100% подумает, что я вычудил!»

— Эй, Нил? Что случилось? Бесишь! — лениво протянул он. — Проблемы опять с бабами?

— Если бы…

— Оу, что же тогда выбило нашего мистера Совершенство из себя? Мне прямо интересно!

— Не твоего ума дела, малыш! — ласково улыбнулся Нил.

«Пока справлюсь без тебя!»

— На большом перерыве пойдем в кафе?

— Конечно, надо только Луку захватить! — воодушевленно начал Мил. — Я с ним так давно не виделся! Вечно занят!

— Конечно, захватим его!

«Ладно, Лео, или как тебя там, посмотрим, кто кого!»

***

Пара подходила к концу, студенты были в предвкушении большого перерыва и обсуждали, кто-куда-с-кем будет обедать. Все пары у Луки прошли в компании ребят — он подозревал, что в компании с кем-то может быть весело и на лекции, но не думал что настолько. Лео дурачился на протяжении всего времени, однако умудрялся цитировать профессоров. Нина старательно все записывала, пихая при этом дрыхнувшего Кона. Депрессивные мысли, которые одолевали его в последнее время, чуть отступили, хотя, увы, не совсем. Хотя бы дышать стало чуть легче, так как Вороненок отвлекал на себя почти все внимание. Для Луки это было что-то новое, он не привык к такому общению. Нил с Мылом, конечно, любили его пожамкать, но Лео это возвел в абсолют. Самое забавное, что это не доставляло никакого дискомфорта. Может, потому что он вел себя так же с Ниной и Коном? Кто знает, но с ними было прикольно.

«Только не надо тешить себя мыслями, что это может повториться еще хоть раз»

Лео как ребенок — ему интересно что-то новое, поэтому парень просто наслаждался нынешним моментом.

«Странно, вроде хороший парень, но почему-то сидел один… Может, нам просто неизвестно что-то про их отношения в группе?» — задавался вопросом Лео, изучая своего нового знакомого. За проведенное сегодня время вместе он не открыл никаких раздражающих или настораживающих черт Луки. Он быстро нашел общий язык с его друзьями (ну, хотя его друзья офигенные, это и понятно), но все же. Нина та еще придира. Если человек ей не нравится, она будет любезна, но не будет переходить границы. С Лукой же она умудрялась подтрунивать, о чем-то шептаться и смеяться.

«Ишь, разошлась!»

Парень смеялся в ответ, а Лео был в замешательстве.

Прозвенел звонок, возвещающий о большом перерыве перед последней парой.

— Предлагаю всем забить на лекцию и пойти тусоваться!

— Ну уж нет! — в один голос возмутились Нина и Лука.

— Фу, какие вы скучные… А ты, Кон?

— Хррр…

— Чего и следовало ожидать, — вздохнул Лео. — Не компанейские вы… Тогда пойдем тусить после пар, если вы такие ботаны!

— Хах, я бы с радостью, но мне надо на работу! — грустно усмехнулся Лука. Впервые он жалел, что надо выходить — он бы с радостью ещё потянул время, которое можно провести с ребятами.

— Остынь, Вороненок! Ты, кажется, забыл, но тебе сегодня тоже на работу! — уперев руки усмехнулась Нина.

— Ведьма! Как ты могла разрушить мои мечты?!

— Лузер, — прыснул Лука.

— Тебе вообще-то тоже на работу!

— Но я то не забывал про нее, так что мои мечты на месте… — закинул сумку на плечо.

— Ты проиграл, дружище, — скалился Кон из-за спины подруги.

Сделав обреченный вид, Лео начал собирать свои вещи, но внезапно подскочил.

— Знаю! Тогда пошли обедать вместе, раз мы такие занятые взрослые люди.

— Ну, мы так и собирались, правда же, Лука?

Парень смутился, он хотел предложить, но его опередили:

— Я с радос….

— ЛУКААА!

«Как он мог забыть?!» — из дверей к нему на всех порах мчался Мил, а следом спокойно шел Нил. Сердце пропустило удар, волнение начало накатывать — вот с ним он бы сейчас видеться не хотел, не решив до конца, как себя правильнее вести, и как запереть эти чувства.

— Ооо, они снова пришли!

— Мил такой милашка!

— А Нил красавец!

— Да еще и богатый!

— Как приятно смотреть на красивых и успешных людей!

— Вот только…

— Ага, Лука совсем к ним не вписывается, и чего они с ним носятся?

— Очень редко пропускают перемены, чтобы не зайти за ним…

— Но он вроде тоже парень неплохой…

— Да не, он частенько на своей волне, втыкает в комп и ничего не замечает…

Тихий шепот прокатился по аудитории.

«Так вот где собака зарыта…» — Лео глянул на парня — тот безмятежно улыбался, однако по нему было видно, как он в беспокойстве сжался. Но конкретно из-за чего?

— Похоже, придется отложить наши планы! — виновато улыбнулся.

— Почему это? — Леон закинул руку на плечо, слегка сжав его. — Мы не возражаем против их компании! Правда же? — оглянулся он на друзей: Нина явно была недовольна этой перспективой и как-то уж слишком злобно зыркала на Нила.

— Конечно! — сладко улыбнулась, беря Луку за руку.

Мил застыл на полпути — он только сейчас сообразил, что братик стоит не один, а в окружении уже знакомых лиц.

— Какого черта? — глянул на хозяйски положенную руку черного и цепкую ладонь бабы, сжавшей руку парня. — Руки уберите, что вы в него вцепились! — дернул он за руку.

— Ой ли, какая встреча, малыш! — издевательски усмехнулся Лео, погладив кареглазика по каштановой макушке.

«Жесткая»

— Привет, ваше величество! — иронично кивнул Нилу.

«Ты реально без тормозов! Сам себе могилу роешь! — усмехнулся тот про себя, читая ярость на лице маленького друга. Хотя, этого парня, похоже, забавляло поведение Мила. — Ох, плохо ты его знаешь!»

Но его взгляд уже приковал к себе Лука.

— А вы когда познакомиться успели? — удивился парень, одновременно приветствуя Нила и брата в своей манере.

— Да на днях успели пообедать вместе, — улыбнулся Нил.

«Лука вроде себя обычно ведет!» — облегченно выдохнул.

— Вот уж не думал, что вы с ним на одном курсе и факультете.

— Да, я сам очень удивился! Видимо, пока мы не познакомились, просто не обращали друг на друга внимание!

— Да как ты мог вообще меня не замечать? — самодовольно влез Лео.

— Потому что я обычно занят занятиями и получением знаний, а не выискиванием головной боли! -– усмехнулся Лука, за что получил отжатую ногу.

— Ой, прости, я такой неуклюжий! —оскалился парень

— И почему я не удивлен?

«Почему они так хорошо ладят? Они знакомы меньше недели!» — Нил сдерживал кипящее негодование.

— Раз нет выбора, пошли все вместе! — потянул Мил за руку с самым скорбным видом.

Лука обреченно вздохнул.

— Пошли уж, — обернулся на ребят.

И дружно, всей компанией, двинули к выходу. Однако, от внимательных синих глаз не укрылось, как напрягся его новый приятель при виде принца.

«Похоже, между ними что-то произошло… Интересно!»

***

Видимо, погода-таки решила и дальше настоять на своем. Небо стало еще темнее, ветер — безжалостней и холодней. Листва деревьев трепетала в ожидании грозы, которая уже начала накрывать город.

«Хорошо, что все-таки надел кофту подлиннее» — поежился Лука, хотя, может быть, дело не только в погоде, но и в волнении — он ведь так и не поговорил с Нилом, поэтому чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда вся компания завалилась в кафе и заняла последний свободный стол. Хотя, о чем, им в принципе говорить? Просто возникло недопонимание, надо забыть и вести себя как обычно, что он старательно и делал. Похоже, его поведение и расслабило друга, поэтому за столом царила мирная атмосфера, насколько это возможно.

Мил явно был недоволен компанией и не отлипал от его руки, Нил был как всегда холодно любезен. С другой стороны Лео вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, словно не чувствовал этих волн раздражения от брата: он нагло сел между ним и Нилом, закинув руку на спинку диванчика, чем вызвал бурное шипение со стороны Мила, но ему было все равно. Лео продолжал болтать, спрашивая как учеба, как дела. Нина была любезна со всеми, хотя Луке иногда казалось, что с его друзьями разговаривала сквозь зубы, однако с ним была открыта и весела. Кон, само воплощения спокойствия, читал какую-то книгу, абстрагировавшись от всех.

«Мне бы такую способность» — с завистью подумал парень, потому что волны негатива от брата уж слишком ощущались. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, глянул в окно, где ветер беспощадно трепал волосы и одежду проходящих людей.

— Я пойду, сделаю заказ, Лука, тебе как обычно?! — окликнул его мягкий голос Нила. Вздрогнув, он встретился с внимательным зеленым взглядом и в голову снова полезли воспоминания об его прикосновении.

«Черт!»

— Эм, да! — поспешно ответил, стараясь изо всех сил не отвести взгляд и не покраснеть.

— Я пойду с тобой! — подскочил Лео и бесцеремонно полез через братьев, подмигнув Луке и взъерошив голову Мила, за что получил еще порцию ругательств. — Ребята, вам тоже как обычно?

— Валяй!

— Пофиг!

Широко улыбнулся скорчившемуся на мгновение Нилу и пошел к стойке.

«Черт, как говорил Лука, принять и быть готовым. По-любому сейчас что-то выкинет, — напрягся Нил. — Специально ведь вызвался, не сомневаюсь. Спокойнее, у тебя в жизни будет еще много странных людей, считай это опытом для более успешного будущего. Все хорошо»

Вздернул подбородок и широко улыбнулся, чем сразу же обратил на себя внимание нескольких девушек идущих к кассе. Кивнул им.

— Вай, какой ты любезный с девушками, и какой жестокий со мной! — прошептал мягкий голос на ухо, защекотав дыханием.

Нил, сдерживаясь, продолжил улыбаться и в тон шепота ответил:

— Не интересуюсь парнями! Тем более такими бесцеремонными, как ты!

— Аааа, ну да, ну да, как я мог забыть?! Тебе больше нравятся хорошие и милые мальчики, такие, как твой драгоценный друг, — бросил косой надменный взгляд Лео. В зеленых глазах промелькнул испуг. Парень довольно оскалился. — Вай, вай! Зацепил за больное? — наигранно-виновато склонил голову.

«Черт, этот недоносок! А что, если ляпнет что-то подобное при Луке? С него не убудет»

— С чего ты взял? Мне нравятся милые девушки! — расслабленно улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать истинные эмоции. — А друзей, конечно, люблю, но не в твоем пошлом смысле! — пожал плечами. — Что заказываем?

— Мне три стандартных ланча! Капучино, латте и чай с лимоном черный! — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Лео милой кассирше.

— Ну да, я, наверное, все неправильно понял… Наверное, на друзей всегда бросают такие пылкие взгляды исподтишка! Виноват-виноват… — безумно заинтересовавшись меню, небрежно бросил Лео, пряча язвительную ухмылку.

«Ну ты и засранец!»

— Ну да, ты все неправильно понял! Просто мне не очень нравится твоя компания, да и Луке она вряд ли пойдет на пользу…

Парень усмехнулся.

— Ну да, компания заносчивых богатеньких эгоистов для него самое то! — ядовитый голос. — А насчет моей компании для тебя… — потянул его за волосы, заставляя склонится. — Мне показалось, что поцелуй тебе очень даже зашел… — дунул ему в ухо, вызвав сноп мурашек.

«Черт, благо кассир отвернулся. Не хватало еще этого ей видеть»

— Тебе показалось! — старясь не выдать свою панику, прошептал Нил в лицо недоноску, но тот лишь усмехнулся и запустив пальцы глубже перебрал его хвост и так же мучительно медленно отпустил.

— Можем проверить прямо тут!

— Ваш заказ! — прервала их жизнерадостная сотрудница.

«Спасибо!»

— Благодарю вас! — очаровательная улыбка.

— Спасибочки, милашка! — девушка смущенно покраснела.

Парни двинули к заждавшимся их друзьям. Похоже, никто не заметил того, что произошло: Лука о чем-то болтал с братом, Нина яростно клацала в телефоне, а Кон продолжал читать.

— Оу, все хорошо? — Лука поднял глаза на подошедших. — Давай помогу! — протянул руки к подносам.

— Буду благодарен! — сказал Лео, позволяя помочь задумчиво глядя на него.

«И как тебя угораздило все-таки с ними связаться?»

— Все хорошо? — немного обеспокоенно спросил парень, и Лео осознал, что уже некоторое время всматривается в его лицо — понятное дело, что он заволновался.

— Все отлично! Просто ты такой милый, что не могу насмотреться! — взъерошил волосы.

— «Милый» для парня не самый лучший комплимент! — усмехнулся.

— Прости-прости!

— Руки убрал! — шлепнул его по ладони Мил.

— А ты совсем не милый! — Лео щелкнул по лбу.

— Ах ты!

— Да угомонитесь уже, я есть хочу, не могу! — подала голос девушка. Все сразу вспомнили причину похода в кафе, перерыв скоро закончится.

«Надо от него избавиться!»

***

Гроза все-таки накрыла город окончательно, но уже ночью. Ливень ожесточенно бился в окна, молнии расчерчивали небеса, деля их на кусочки, вместе с грохотом грома. Все это создавало величественную какофонию матушки-природы. Город превратился в одно световое размытое пятно, отражающееся в потеках воды по стеклу.

— Ох, не завидую я тем, кто не успел вернуться домой или без транспорта! — сочувственно произнес Лука.

— Не завидую! — в тон ему проскрежетал на плече Сильвер.

Парень стоял у стеклянных дверей на балкон и смотрел на буйство погоды: в приоткрытое окно влетали запахи прибитой дождём пыли и травы. На столике стояла большая кружка горячего кофе, распространяя аромат по квартире, а в душе было какое-то умиротворение, тихая мелодия создавала атмосферу уюта. Уголек потерлась о ноги, требуя к себе внимания.

— Знаете, сегодня был очень насыщенный день! — улыбнулся он, беря кошку на руки и нежно почесывая за ухом, за что был награжден звонким мурлыканьем. — Сегодня на лекциях я сидел не с Бертой, но и не один! А в компании новых знакомых! Хотя не знаю, могу ли я их таковыми считаю. По Лео довольно трудно определить!

— Лео?

— Хах, запомнил имя таки? Да, тот самый, с которым встретился тогда вечером. Странный он парень, но вроде хороший! Хотя своеобразный… Друзья у него тоже приятные, такие разные… Но похожи в том, что ведут себя как хотят, не заморачиваясь об остальных, так не каждый сможет. Я уважаю таких людей, наверное, поэтому они мне и понравились…

— Понравились друзья? — вопросительно глянул попугай.

— Муррр…

— Ага, я хотел бы с ними больше общаться. Так легко и весело было.

— Весело, хорошо!

— Ты прав. Но не знаю, посмотрим, что дальше будет, я стараюсь особо не надеяться. Я ведь не такой хороший приятель и могу им наскучить…

Он отошел от окна и плюхнулся в кресло, переключая песню.

— Но постараюсь, наверное, хотя не знаю, как это — заводить новых друзей. Люди просто приходят и уходят, как их удержать в своей жизни, если хочется?

— Лука хороший…

— Хах, ты имеешь в виду быть собой? А что, если нет таких людей, которые могут принять тебя таким, какой ты есть? У меня есть Мил и Нил, Берта, может, мне больше никто и не нужен?

— Нужен… — попугай стал перебирать волосы.

— Думаешь?

— Думаю… — словно осмысленно ответил питомец.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь, постараюсь! — усмехнулся.

«Подумать только, советуюсь с птицей, хотя Сильвер очень умный!»

Сегодня было весело. Лука перевернулся в кресле, закидывая ноги на один подлокотник, а голову на другой, чтобы было видно окно со сверкающими каплями дождя. Шторка тихо трепетала, из колонки доносились слова очередной мелодичной песни…

_…Cruising miles offshore_

_the life seems breakable…_

_A never ending kiss I need to find_

_‘Cause I’m a fragile soul, a Dandelion…_

_To keep me safe,_

_I need you by my side…_

Хрупкая душа… Наверное, душа у всех хрупкая. Все хотят быть любимым, несмотря на то, что снаружи. Хах, интересно, Лео все песни этого исполнителя нравятся или только та песня? В голове зазвучал бархатный и глубокий голос парня, когда тот напел те строки, тронув что-то в глубине.

«Мало того, что заводной такой, так еще и поет хорошо, засранец!»

Тихое мурлыканье кошки, попугай уселся на спинку кресла и что-то сонно ворчит, дождь продолжал стучать в окна.

Интересно, а чем сейчас заняты остальные? Лео, Нил? Нил… Усталость и полный эмоций день брали свое, Лука не заметил, как начал дремать. Под общую песню дождя и исполнителя, разбавленную тихим мурлыканьем Уголька…

_Bring me all your love!_

_‘Cause you can save my world…_

_Your light is what it feeds the Sun and warms the dawn_

_You ́re always on my mind…_

— Эй, недоразумение, ты там заснул что ли?! — звонкий девчачий голос вырвал Лео из мыслей. Он бросил взгляд на открытую книгу — та же страница, что и была:

— Похоже, бесполезно пробовать читать…

— Эй, ленивая задница! — голос ближе.

«Похоже, тот парень разозлился на меня. Хах, вот только меня не пугает такая грубость и высокомерие. Таких, наоборот, интереснее побеждать. Он сегодня даже огрызался, уже не так скучно»

— Брат! — дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показалась младшая сестра. — Ты оглох, что ли? Я тебя звала!

— Ой, прости, малышка! Твой старший брат был занят неприличными вещами, поэтому не слышал! — приподнялся с кровати, и брошенная книга соскользнула на пол.

Девочка вспыхнула.

— Дурак!

— Ты опять ей гадости какие-то говоришь? — в дверях показалась еще одна черная шевелюра. — А что будет, если у нее потом проблемы с психикой будут?

— Прости-прости! Так что вы от меня хотите?

— Мама просила тебе передать, что ей завтра нужна будет твоя помощь в кафе. А если будет дождь, то еще и с доставкой! Поэтому, если у тебя есть какие-то пошлые планы, придется их отменить!

Лео вскочил и начал ерошить голову брату.

— Что ты там сказал, какие планы?

— Пошлые. Ты же вечно по пятницам сваливаешь куда-то почти на всю ночь! По бабам небось ходишь!

— Конечно, по бабам и по мужикам, так маме и скажи! — усмехнулся парень. — Ладно, понял-принял! Проваливайте, я свои дела не закончил! — бесцеремонно выпихнул из комнаты родственников.

— Не сомневаюсь! Пошли, Иона! А то еще опылишься от него!

«Хах! Какая милая у меня семья!»

Мысли снова вернулись к прошедшему дню: Нина вроде говорила, что Лука — приемный сын, тогда это объясняет, как он мог оказаться среди них, но он ведь совершенно на них не похож. Или это пока? Непонятно, но он не кажется таким заносчивым — с ним довольно весело. Надо бы повторить сегодняшний сбор, только в более расслабленной обстановке, тогда, под выпивкой, будет ясно, кто есть кто. Взгляд упал на телефон с запущенной игрой.

«О, я же хотел кое-что сделать!» — а потом его внимание переключилось на книгу, и про игру совсем забыл.

Поковырявшись с минуту с квестом и прокачкой, Лео понял, что зашел в тупик. Не долго думая, вышел из приложения и начал набирать сообщение:

 _«Хей, не спишь? У меня тут проблема кое с чем, а мне помнится, кое-кто обещал помочь?»_ — отправил, а потом взгляд упал на часы.

— Оу, одиннадцатый час, интересно, он рано ложится?

Спустя некоторое время телефон зазвонил.

 _«Я не отказываюсь от своих слов»_ — зевающий смайлик.

— Я похоже тебя разбудил? Простиии!

_«Так я тебе и поверил! Ничего, в принципе хорошо, что написал, а то я в кресле бы и спал. А завтра бы не разогнулся!»_

— Выходит, я твой спаситель! Значит, ты должен мне обед! Как насчет завтра?!

_«Прости, но у меня уже планы… С моей девушкой»_

Черт, совсем про нее забыл. Легкое разочарование.

— Какая досада! А я так надеялся на свидание с тобой!

_«Хаха, давай в следующий раз? Я буду весь твой!»_

Ого, легкое волнение. Нет, он ничего такого не имеет в виду!

— Ловлю на слове!

_«Договорились! Так что там насчет игры, с чем у тебя проблема?»_

«Блин, совсем забыл, для чего вообще писал!»

— Тут квест на получение уникального оружия, но надо собрать необходимые ресурсы и отдать нипу, в обмен он должен дать итем, с которым надо пойти в определенное место… Часть ресурсов я нашел, а вот самых главных и редких нет, где их достать?

 _«Оу, тут сложновато будет объяснить. Проще показать… У тебя других заданий попроще нет? А то ты бы мог их пока сделать, а, как появится возможность, увидимся и покажу, там в любом случае один ты босса не убьешь…_ »

Оу, встреча…

— Хорошо, договорились!

_«Ок!»_

Какое-то радостное предвкушение: ну, всегда приятно проводить время с новыми знакомыми, тем более, если тебе нравится их компания. Глядишь, и про принца узнать что-нибудь можно…

— Ладно, прости, что так поздно написал!

 _«Да нет, это ты прости, что не могу помочь сразу!»_ — плачущий смайлик.

— Хах, запишем это на твой долг, дорогой рыцарь!

_«Так точно, моя принцесса!»_

Настроение поднялось. Даже дождь, который всегда наводил на него хандру, сейчас потерял свое влияние.

— Спокойной ночи! Эротишных тебе кошмаров!

_«И тебе мокрых снов!»_

Лео откинул телефон.

«Мокрых снов? Хах, их давно нет! Не, утренний стояк, конечно, никто не отменяет, но чтобы мне по ночам снился кто-то, кто меня дико возбуждает? Наверное, такого со школы нет и вряд ли ещё будет… Нет, у меня было много партнеров и партнерш, которые творили такие вещи, которые некоторым и не снились, но это только получение удовольствия, хотя, меня это вполне устраивает»

От высоких отношений один геморрой на голову и другие места. Почему люди так боятся остаться одни? Что, некоторые действительно готовы терпеть тех, кого не переваривают? Это так аморально! А некоторым так вообще размножаться не стоит. Хотя, с другой стороны, укромные уголки для поцелуев и объятий, нежные, робкие прикосновения, когда глаза смотрят на тебя, и в них только ты, а не очередной объект, для утоления страсти или желаний… Это здорово, наверно?

Поднялся за широкими круглыми наушниками и телефоном, полистал плей-лист, выбрав расслабляющую музыку, закрыл глаза. Ведь не все так печально, кто-то находит свое… Взять хотя бы родителей — у него прекрасная семья, мама и отец любят друг друга уже столько лет. В наушниках красивый, величественный женский голос выводил высокие ноты под аккомпанемент оркестра в современной ранжировке.

«Хотя, чего я гружусь, я сам выбрал такой образ жизни — без лишних проблем. Хотя, в какой-то степени я себе их только прибавил, по типу той, что недавно произошла с тем бугаем из-за милой сестренки. Хах, как же их тогда Лука провел, даже я бы, наверное, не дотумкал до такого и схлопотал бы по морде… Черт, этот парень непредсказуем!»

Песня сменилась на следующую, такую же величественную, но рассказывающую что-то про хрупкую душу. Дождь глухо стучал по стенам и звонки в стекло, холодный свежий воздух, наполненный запахами летнего вечера, ловко прокрался в открытое окно. Еще один раскат грома, и вспышка молнии на миг осветили простенькую комнату.

«Интересно, а завтра будет дождь? Скорее всего да. Значит, надо одеться теплее. Завтра пятница, люблю пятницу, она знаменует конец недели и предвкушает выходные. Интересно, какие планы у Луки на выходные?»

Мысли путались, Лео уже не следил за их ходом. В наушниках продолжала играть тихая мелодия, словно в такт ей на стены ложились неровные блики от фонарей на улице. Где-то внизу мама звенела посудой, на фоне ее звонкого голоса работал телевизор в гостиной — похоже, отец опять смотрит новости. В соседней комнате было слышно ожесточенное клацанье клавиатуры, видимо, братишка опять режется с кем-то в игру или ведет интеллектуальную беседу, черт его знает… Хотя, может, это воображаемые звуки — Лео просто знал, что так и есть. Мелодия продолжала литься, лаская слух, а в голову напоследок заскочила на миг мысль, что у Луки очень приятный запах (парфюм?) и уж слишком мягкие волосы. Она проскочила, не успев задержаться, так как убаюканный музыкой Лео уже крепко спал, раскинувшись на кровати.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’ll make you feel alive and standing up, кeep standing up, now - Я заставляю тебя чувствовать себя живым и стоять Продолжай же стоять (из песни Vis Motrix- Ivan Torrent) 
> 
> **слова из песни Ivan Torrent - Dandelion (Одуванчик) (Tribute to Enigma)
> 
> *песни из плейлиста Лео:
> 
> Immortalys - Ivan Torrent
> 
> Underskin - Ivan Torrent
> 
> Iron Angels (feat. Merethe Soltvedt) - 
> 
> Ivan Torrent


	9. Планы меняются неожиданно

Пятница… Пятница!!! Пятница?

У каждого свое восприятие этого дня. Кто-то с сожалением думает, что прошла еще одна неделя из жизни, другой в восторге прыгает, потому что завтра выходной, а за ним еще один, а значит это тусовки или шопинг, третий вздохнет и скажет: «Пятница? Ну и что? Обычный скучный день!» Есть еще много вариантов, но у каждого он свой…

Для Луки это был обычный день, он не придавал ему особого значения. Нет, конечно, он был рад, что вот, последние пары и свобода целых два дня… ну, если не считать работу. Еще есть вариант, что он сможет провести эти дни с Бертой — ему бы очень хотелось, но пока он не мог планировать, так как девушка еще сама не знала, вдруг у нее нарисуются дела? Она у нас барышня занятая. Предвкушение встречи грело душу, хотя погодка была на улице та ещё: дождь ослаб, но продолжал идти, покрывая тротуары и улицы лужами. Ветер стих, но его редкие порывы были сильными, радовало, что на улице было не так холодно, но сыровато. Аудитория весело гомонила, дожидаясь профессора. Как же хочется спать!

— Угадай кто? — звонкий голосок и тонкие руки, закрывшие глаза.

— Даже не знаю… Может, училка по прикладной математике?

— Фу, как ты мог ее сравнить со мной!

— А нечего задавать глупые вопросы! — ласково сказал парень, аккуратно убирая ручки. — Привет, любимая!

— Привет, солнце! Я так соскучилась! — она быстро чмокнула его в губы.

«Эхх, были бы мы наедине!» — сердце радостно трепыхнулось. Приятное чувство счастья разливалось по телу. Берта изящно уселась рядом — волосы были собраны в косу, элегантная блузка под бежевым пиджаком, черные зауженные брюки — она была хороша, как и всегда.

— Прости, что не получилось вчера прийти на пары, столько дел! — она тяжело вздохнула. — Ты как, сильно скучал?

«Если честно, вообще не скучал. Черт, я только сейчас это понял!»

— Скучал, но мне компанию составили, — нежно взял ее руку, поднося пальцы к губам.

— Оу? — какой-то странный взгляд. — И кто же?

— Да… — не успел договорить и поцеловать пальцы девушки, как его резко взяли в захват со спины и прижали к твердой груди.

— Вой, привет, дорогой! Давно не виделись! — мягкий бархатный голос на ухо, и предательские мурашки от щекотки пробежались по коже.

Лука поднял глаза, хотя и так понял, кто это — губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.

— Привет, Лео!

— Лео, черт тебя дери! — дежавю? На всех парах мчалась Нина. — Разве ты не видишь, он сегодня не один! Чувство такта? Нет, не знаю!

Парень поднял глаза и наконец-то заметил впившийся в него холодный золотистый взгляд.

— Приятно познакомиться, я друг Луки — Леон! — игриво отсалютовал. — А вы, видимо, Берта, его любимая девушка, которая отменяет встречи в последний момент!

Берта дернулась, как от пощечины, но Лео этого не заметил, так как зажмурился от боли в отдавленной ноге.

— Взаимно! — мило улыбнулась девушка, беря себя в руки. — Ну, знаете, всякое может произойти, я очень виновата перед любимым! — она взяла его за обе руки с виноватым видом.

— Бывает!

— Так, Лео, пошли! — потянула за шиворот Нина. — Сегодня ему не до тебя!

— Как жаль, что я не смогу разделить с тобой этот день! — нехотя отцепился друг.

— Прости! — немного виновато улыбнулся Лука. Хотя, если честно, ему стало на миг одиноко, когда расцепилось кольцо рук. Лео всегда такой горячий? Или просто сегодня прохладнее, чем обычно?

«Черт, не отвлекайся!» — он вернул мысли к девушке, сидящей напротив.

— И давно ты с ними знаком? — она уперлась подбородком в сцепленные руки.

— Меньше недели! — хохотнул Лука.

— И он уже так фамильярно к тебе обращается? Забавный парень! — Берта мило улыбнулась.

— Скорее странный! — рассмеялся. — Слушай, так что насчет сегодняшнего вечера? Все в силе? — трепетно сжал руки любимой.

— Конечно! — потянулась и поцеловала его в край губ.

— Отлично!!!

В этот момент какой-то особенно сильный порыв ветра ударил в окно, раскрыв его и залив водой весь крайний ряд.

Нина усиленно вспоминала — где-то она уже видела эту девушку, да и имя знакомое. Но черт, почему память такая вещь, что нельзя просто по мановению руки выудить нужную инфу?

— Не хмурься так, морщины раньше времени появятся, — захихикал рядом Кон.

— Заткнись! Ты не знаешь эту девушку?

— Может, знаю, а может и нет… Лень думать…

— Как обычно…

— А чем она тебя так зацепила? Ты у нас тоже би? Или приревновала к Луке? — книга с силой опустилась на голову.

— Лучше молчи!

— Но про Луку лучше забудь! — усмехнулся парень, кивнув в сторону.

Лео сидел и сверлил взглядом спины парочки, похоже, сам того не осознавая.

— Да брось ты, просто расстроился, что игрушку увели! — усмехнулась девушка. — Карасу, прием! Земля вызывает небо! — она помахала рукой перед лицом, привлекая внимание. — Ты скоро дырку в ней просверлишь! Она девушка, а ты еще даже другом его назвать не можешь!

— Пффы, да мне все равно! Меня больше его друг интересует! А с ним просто общаться приятно! — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало — снова расслабленный и с оскалом.

— Да я и не сомневаюсь! — пожала плечами Нина.

Ветер снова со всей силы ломанулся в окно под напев грома.

***

Обед встретил их такой же недовольной погодой, только усиленной в разы. В кафетерии, как обычно, было полно народа.

— Привет, ребята! — жизнерадостно улыбалась девушка Нилу и Милу. Лука хотел пригласить и Лео с компанией, но Нина уверила его, что они все равно в кафетерий не идут сегодня, поэтому ему лучше провести время с девушкой, а с ними в следующий раз посидит. Лео порывался что-то сказать, но его рот был закрыт рукой Кона, который так же мирно и дружелюбно улыбался. Лука не успел спросить, в чем дело — его требовательно потащила к выходу Берта. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его не расстроило такое положение дел, но он был рад провести время с любимой девушкой. Однако, когда они заняли место в кафетерии, в зале показались его друзья, которые тут же дружелюбно были приглашены подругой. Это тоже слегка ввело в ступор: если она не планировала обед вместе, то зачем было отказывать компании Лео? Ну, может она стесняется их, они явно отличаются от той категории людей, в которой привыкла вращаться Берта и друзья.

«Похоже, один я тут не к месту» — неожиданная мысль пронзила горечью, но он постарался ее быстро отогнать, улыбаясь и общаясь с ребятами.

— А вы знаете, что у Луки появились новые знакомые? Необычные такие! — мило улыбнулась девушка.

— Ты про ту компанию во главе с черным придурком? Знаем, даже пришлось общаться! — недовольно ворчал Мил.

— Перестань, не стоит так говорить про них! — мягко осадил его Нил.

«Я с тобой полностью согласен!»

— Но это же факт! Ай, — получил затрещину от Луки.

— Не стоит так о них говорить! Они такие же люди, как и мы…

— Но это факт, тебе нечего с ними водиться! Они не стоят нашего общества…

— Как бы грубо не выражался Мил, но я вынужден с ним согласится. Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что они просто не нашего круга, каждый должен вращаться в своем обществе! — печально развел руками Нил.

— Согласна!

Но почему? За что они так невзлюбили Лео и его друзей? Только потому, что их родители богатые бизнесмены, а они из простых людей? Поэтому теперь к ним надо относится, как незнамо к кому?

«Вы же их даже не знаете! Честно сказать, я тоже, но я не считаю это правильным. Что за стереотипы?»

— Нас ждет перспективное будущее, а какой толк от них? Что они полезного привнесут в нашу жизнь? —разглагольствовал Мил.

— Ну, это грубо, но я думаю, тебе действительно стоит меньше с ними общаться… — потянулся к его руке Нил, но не успел договорить, так как Лука подскочил, со всей дури ударив ладонью по столу.

— Может, мне тоже не место в вашей благородной компании? Я же тоже не родной брат Мила, а из простой семьи? — серые глаза с яростью смотрели на шокированных друзей.

— Я не это… — первый раз Мил выглядел таким испуганным.

— А что? Что ты имел в виду? Что вы вообще возомнили о себе? Мы пока ничего не добились, этого добились родители, а вы уже сидите и рассуждаете, кто и чего достоин… — таким раздраженным он еще себя никогда не чувствовал. Со злостью схватил сумку, бросил деньги на стол. — Спасибо, я наелся! — резко развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Погода, словно вторя ему, разбушевалась с новой силой.

«Вот оно, это все влияние этого недоноска! Лука никогда таким не был!»

Его точно надо убрать из его жизни, но теперь нужно делать это осторожнее, ибо Нил в первый раз видел такие раздраженные глаза. Как яростно они блестели — внутри проскочили искорки странного возбуждения. Такой друг тоже выглядел очаровательно, но рисковать и вызывать еще раз такую реакцию не стоит. Значит, действовать надо мягче.

— Кажется, мы переборщили! — раздосадовано сказал Нил.

— Лука наорал на меня… Первый раз его таким вижу… — карие глаза слезились. — Это все из-за этих ублюдков! — шипел Мил про себя.

— Вы не хотели ничего плохого, это ведь просто забота о нем! Не принимайте близко к сердцу, он остынет и попросит прощения! — Берта взяла руки друзей в свои и в примирительном жесте сжала их. — Он очень вас любит, и будет сокрушаться… — нежно глянула на Нила. — Но знайте, я с вами абсолютно согласна! Их надо убрать из его окружения… Ладно, пойду за ним! Не расстраивайтесь!

«Еще одна стерва…»

Лука выскочил из кафе, как из змеюшника.

«Да что с ними такое? Неужели они и раньше были такими, а я не замечал?»

Он сам не ожидал, что так разозлится. Но ведь это правда, у них нет права судить других! Они такие же люди, просто им повезло родиться в успешных семьях. А повезло ли? Ему порой казалось, что простые люди куда счастливее. Не всегда, конечно, везде есть исключения, но все же.

Как же мерзко было на душе, словно выпил и подавился каким-то мерзким пойлом. Потом все равно придется извиниться за то, что был таким резким. Наверное, можно было и помягче сказать. У него до сих пор были перед глазами их офигевшие лица с широко распахнутыми глазами. Но он не считал, что был не прав…

В отчаянье Лука поднял лицо навстречу холодным каплям дождя. Они стекали по лицу, за шиворот, по челке, словно охлаждая его пыл. Приятное ощущение. Никогда не был любителем мокнуть, но сейчас…

— Лука! — неуверенный голос окликнул его.

Обернувшись, встретился глазами с Бертой, стоявшей под зонтиком.

— Не стоило выходить, промокнешь ещё…

— Ничего страшного, ты пришел в себя? Ты был резковат, тебе не кажется…

— Может и резковат, но я не считаю, что сказал что-то неправильное!

— Ну, согласись, ты знаешь своих друзей столько времени. А эти! Ты знаешь их меньше недели и уже ссоришься из-за них с близкими.

Отчасти, она права, но он почему-то не чувствовал, что сделал что-то не так.

— Это не снимает с них ответственности. Они тоже не имеют права судить о людях, не зная их…

— Но…

— Закрыли тему, я останусь при своем мнении, за резкость извинюсь, но за смысл — нет…

— Ну, уже хоть что-то. Иди сюда, ты мокрый весь… — Берта подошла и подняла зонтик над ним, уткнулась и обняла второй рукой, но Лука не ощутил тепла, может, еще играл адреналин. Отбросить лишние мысли! Рядом любимая девушка, нужно сосредоточиться. — Ты же помнишь, что у нас еще свидание вечером? — проворковала она нежным голосом.

— Конечно помню! — он склонился и нежно поцеловал ее, постепенно усиливая напор. Нежные, податливые губы раскрылись, углубляя поцелуй и впуская его язык вовнутрь. Горячо. А дождь продолжал безжалостно мочить его спину и плечи…

***

Даже отсчитав время к вечеру, погода не думала меняться. Такое же небо, такой же ветер. Изменилось только настроение людей — многие возвращались навеселе, так как завтра можно наконец отдохнуть от рабочей суеты! Именно поэтому накрапывающий дождь мало кому портил настрой.

Сидя в холле торгового центра и ожидая Берту, Лука был погружен в раздумья. Он вроде остыл, но пока не хотел никому звонить. А что он скажет?

Дождь тихо барабанил по прозрачной крыше, в наушниках снова играла тихая мелодия, а вокруг кипела жизнь: много нарядно одетых парочек и семей гуляли между магазинами и развлекательными заведениями, хотя парень почти никого не замечал. Наверное, он действительно повел себя грубо по отношению к друзьям, он давно с ними знаком, а с компанией Лео меньше недели. Чувство вины глодало изнутри, но другое чувство упрямо не соглашалось с ним: _ты ни сделал ничего плохого_!

Черт, какие же люди все-таки сложные, сами себя не понимают иной раз… Что правильнее? Как лучше поступить? Как не задеть окружающих или себя? Эти и многие другие вопросы всегда крутятся в голове… Но ответ можешь дать только ты сам… Лука взъерошил волосы.

«Какая насыщенная неделя вышла!» — мягкая ладошка легла на плечо, отчего он вздрогнул и поднял глаза.

— Привет, давно ждешь? — озабоченно спросила Берта.

— Да нет, не очень! — вздохнул, вынимая наушник. Девушка была как всегда хороша: узкие джинсы, воздушная кофточка под еще одним классическим черным пиджаком, высокий каблук. — Куда пойдем? — нежно взял за руку.

— Ну, для начала я хотела в кино! Там сейчас фильм хороший! Романтический! — прошептала она, приближаясь и нежно целуя. Лука быстро ответил на него и стал углублять, словно хотел им стереть неприятное послевкусие сегодняшнего дня. Жадно терзая губы, он запустил пальцы в рыжие волосы. — Хмпфф! — Берта, немного ошеломленная, постаралась выбраться из его захвата. — Мы же на людях! — тяжело дышала, напуганная таким напором — обычно Лука был нежнее, когда они были в обществе.

Парень смотрел прямо и пронзительно — где-то в глубине души он был разочарован. Разве они не встречаются? Если так, то почему ее смущает такой страстный поцелуй? Они уже и любовью не раз занимались, так к чему это позерство?

_«Лука — не будь таким эгоистом! Люди разные, ее может это смущать! А ты ведешь себя как скотина с недотрахом!»_

Громыхнул гром, возвращая его обратно на землю.

— Прости, я просто сильно соскучился! — виновато улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, но не стоит так демонстративно показывать чувства! Это же неприлично! — надула она губки и провела по щеке. — Пошли в кинотеатр! — жизнерадостно потянула за руку.

Это была премьера, поэтому людей собралось довольно много. По мнению Луки фильм оказался слегка банальным, хотя Берта, похоже, была в восторге, ну и то ладно. Хотя, он бы, наверное, что-нибудь в стиле фэнтези посмотрел, ну да не страшно. Радость девушки грела его сердце, мрачные мысли на время отступили.

— Пошли в кафе? — нежно сжал ее пальцы и, притянув, поцеловал в уголок губ, а потом в макушку.

— Хорошо! — смущенно улыбнулась Берта.

Кафе, как и ожидалось, было довольно заполненным. Найдя местечко, они сели и, сделав заказ, обсуждали фильм: девушку не устраивало, что главная героиня вместо богатого и успешного парня, выбрала своего друга детства.

— Нет, я не спорю, что он милый, нежный и романтичный, но второй герой тоже ее любил! Ну и что, что он не сразу признался? Разве она не видела его чувств?

— Нуу, ты же понимаешь, люди не всегда такие внимательные, когда дело касается их лично! Со стороны, конечно, виднее…

— Да ты просто не понимаешь! Он же и красивее, и успешнее!

«Похоже, спорить бесполезно»

— Ну, автору виднее, наверное… — дружелюбно улыбнулся Лука.

Пригубив кофе и одним ухом слушая возмущения девушки, что таким авторам надо руки отрывать, а не фильмы выпускать, он смотрел в окно — там резвился ветер, загоняя капли дождя под зонтики парочек и словно издеваясь: _«Не расслабляйтесь, голубки!»_

«Интересно, а как бы поступил я, если бы оказался в похожей ситуации?» — в голове всплыло лицо Нила и щемящее чувство тоски сжало грудь. Черт, хватит!

— Эй! Ты меня слушаешь вообще? — помахала перед лицом девушка.

— Прости!

— Да что с тобой? Ты сам не свой! Неужели ты все еще и не извинился перед друзьями?

— Нет, за что я должен извиниться?

— Может быть за то, что был таким грубым?

«Я был резковат, но не не прав!»

— Я не считаю, что был не прав! Да, резковат, но не более…

— Да что с тобой! Быстро взял телефон и извинился! — уже строго сказала Берта.

— Потом…

«Я не хочу сейчас портить наш вечер этими воспоминаниями. Мы здесь вдвоем, так почему мы опять обсуждаем моих друзей? Я хочу провести время с любимой девушкой и отвлечься…» — но он не успел это сказать.

— Не хочешь сам, я сделаю это сама! — она схватила его телефон и быстро разблокировала. — Так, контакты, Нил… — но не успела она нажать на вызов, как гаджет завибрировал сам. — Что?! — глаза ее расширились.

— Что там такое? — потянулся парень за телефоном.

— Это что такое? — шипящий голос.

На экране красовалось одно входящее сообщение:

 _«Спасибо за вчера! Так, когда встретимся? Ты обещал…»_ — смущающийся смайлик. Губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбку.

— «Моя принцесса?!» — золотые глаза были готовы прожечь его.

Черт, Лео, ты так не вовремя… Или же… сегодняшний день тяготил его. Ожидаемый веселый и легкий вечер превратился в бесцветный, ещё и с нотками раздражения. Может, дело в погоде?

— Дай, это Лео, тот, который сегодня подходил, ты все неправильно поняла! — Лука потянулся за телефоном, но девушка сжала его еще сильнее. Глаза сузились.

— Если это так, то почему у тебя мужик так записан? Не рассказывай! Ты на два фронта играешь? Может, поэтому ты сегодня сам не свой? Сначала ссоришься с друзьями, а может это та баба, которая была с ними? Поэтому ты так бесишься, когда про нее вспоминают? — злобный шепот. — И за что это «спасибо»? Я, значит, вырываюсь из последних сил, чтобы с ним встретиться, а ты уже с другой кувыркаешься?

— Да успокойся, ты все не так поняла! — Лука примирительно потянулся к ней: только еще одного скандала не хватает. — Я ему просто советы по игре давал и обещал помочь перса прокачать.

— Да ну? — презрительно фыркнула. — Это не объясняет названия контакта! Даже я у тебя не так записана! — со злостью швырнула телефон. — Я с таким тобой не могу, лучше нам сейчас разойтись! Подумай над своим поведением и, когда решишься, расскажи правду, а не выдумывай отмазки!

— Но… это правда… — попытался взять ее за руку, но Берта уже сорвалась с места, хватая вещи.

— Пока! — рывком закинула сумку и развернулась к выходу. — Не ожидала от тебя такого… — едва сдерживая слезы, рванула.

Оставшись один, Лука, вперил взгляд в стол и нетронутый заказ. Черт, как так вышло? На душе стало еще хуже. Одна часть рвалась и орала ему, что надо пойти за ней, догнать, обнять, поцеловать — все объяснить. Но другая возмущенно парировала — она сама виновата, что неправильно поняла.

«Я ей когда-нибудь вообще давал повод для ревности? Это не я отменяю встречи в последний момент и не могу выкроить минутку просто посидеть рядом»

_«Но она же работает и устает, ты должен с пониманием относиться к этому»_

«Я тоже работаю, но почему я нахожу время…»

_«Она девушка, это нормально, что они любят помучать, покапризничать…»_

«Но я ведь тоже не железный… Она даже не дала мне шанса объясниться…»

_«Ты парень, а значит, должен смириться. Она единственная, кто полюбила тебя такого, с изъяном…»_

— Как же я устал! — выдохнул Лука, упираясь лбом в стол. На экране все так же висело не отвеченное сообщение:

«Прости, Лео, но я сейчас ни с кем не хочу общаться…» — заблокировал экран. На душе смятение, усталость, обида, онемение. На улице продолжал накрапывать дождь, небо темнело и, кажется, так же сочувственно смотрело на него, как и некоторые свидетели их скандала

***

— Что с ним? — раздраженно подняла глаза Нина, оторвавшись от заданий.

Лениво опустив книгу, Кон глянул на друга, который ожесточенно с кем-то скандалил в голосовом чате игры.

— Да его продинамили все партнеры на этих выходных… Недотрах…

— Воу…

— Заткнись! — раздраженно цыкнул Лео. — И вообще, что за сборище у меня дома? У вас своих столов и книг нет? — сердито зыркнул на ребят.

— Хоть ты и распиздяй, но у тебя хорошая библиотека! — не поведя и бровью, углубился в чтение друг.

— А я вообще пришла проконтролировать, как ты готовишься к экзаменам… Кстати, не пора ли оторвать свой зад от задротства и заняться делом?

— Пфф… — даже не подумал закрыть игру.

Нина мило улыбнулась, изящно встала и проследовала к другу.

— Что ты сказал? — Кон подглядывал из-под книги.

— Даже не подумаю… — экран телевизора резко погас. — Какого?.. — сняв наушники, встретился с бирюзовым взглядом — девушка доброжелательно улыбалась, держа в руках шнуры от аппаратуры.

— Ты что-то говорил?

— Нет, — буркнул парень, поднимаясь. Настроения препираться не было. Бросив мимоходом взгляд на телефон, полез за книгами и конспектами.

— Вот и славно! — хлопнула в ладоши подруга.

Лука так ему и не ответил тогда, а прошло уже три дня. Нет, честно, он в принципе и не должен был ему отвечать, но почему-то казалось, что это так не похоже на парня. Может, что-то случилось? Лео несколько раз порывался ему позвонить, но что он скажет: _«Привет, ты мне тогда не ответил, как дела?»_

В принципе, что такого? Он вполне мог так сказать, тем более, он же вроде обещал помочь с игрой. Но почему-то не позвонил, не сказал…

Тут еще и родственнички присели с помощью: лето пришло, а следовательно, и куча туристов, а это означало большое количество работы. Семейное кафе — дело такое. Причем их кафе было довольно популярным, хоть и небольшим. Как назло, погода на выходные выдалась хорошая, без дождя, и кафе было полным почти круглосуточно. Нет, ему не влом было помочь, тем более, родители всегда поощряли его мелкими чаевыми, которые он бы и не брал, но они настаивали, а против мамы переть — себе дороже. А его внешность еще и привлекала противоположный пол к ресторанчику — еще один плюс. Но так, за делами, парень и забыл, когда разряжался с кем-то, кроме руки. Нет, он не отказался от завоевания принца, но без Луки шансы его встретить приближались к нулю. Лео подозревал, что Нил старается его избегать, пока не придумает, как бороться. Но организм, привыкший к регулярному сексу, требовал свое. И, когда его продинамили все приятели/приятельницы, понятное дело, он был раздражен. Надо бы еще поискать кого, а то скоро ширинка треснет.

_«Бззз»_

— Чего такой довольный? — оторвалась от конспектов Нина.

Лео усмехнулся.

— Завтра после занятий идите без меня! — хитрые глаза, горящие предвкушением.

Кон поднялся и заглянув в телефон.

— О, хахаль один нарисовался! Поздравляю, завтра мы избавимся на время от раздраженного Ворона!

— Пфф…

— Так, что там за предмет?

***

Солнышко ясно светило, но голубое небо потихоньку поглощали облака. Видимо, капризная матушка-природа решила опять показать свой нрав, и наказать расслабившихся было людей еще одной порцией дождя, хотя он, скорее всего, будет теплым, так как жаркое солнце не желало сдавать свои позиции. Листва ярко блестела в ласковых согревающих лучах. Пели птицы.

Лука не замечал подарки погоды. Душа была в потемках, а на сердце пусто.

После пятницы он несколько раз пытался поговорить с Бертой, но она категорически отказывалась от этого. Друзья, хоть и улыбались после его «извинения», было видно, что они все еще обижены. Как обычно он укрывался от проблем? Конечно же, погружаясь с головой в работу, но и тут все было не так гладко.

На выходных в ветклинику принесли кота в тяжелом состоянии. Так как ассистентка была выходная, хозяин взял Луку себе в помощь, ведь опыта надо набираться. Однако, как доктор не старался, животное спасти не удалось. Может, сказался возраст (кот был уже в годах), а может и то, что хозяева в панике все это затянули, но факт остается фактом — на его руках угасала жизнь. Он видел это в потускневшем взгляде, тяжелом резком дыхании, словно кот не мог надышаться напоследок. Они, конечно же, сделали все возможное, чтобы облегчить эти мгновения пушистика. Маленькая хозяйка не отходила от них до самого конца, он видел, как питомец смотрел на нее, словно прощаясь, а она в свою очередь его гладила, что-то шептала и плакала. И вот, последний взгляд, последний вздох — и пушистое тельце обмякло. Он даже сейчас слышал рыдание маленькой хозяйки и ее мамы. Было заметно, что кот был очень любим, и этот факт радовал и огорчал одновременно. Однако, легче не становилось: тяжело видеть, что жизнь уходит, и ты ничем уже помочь не можешь. Лука еще долго сидел и смотрел на руки, когда подошел Илар (хозяин 35 лет, жизнерадостный и выглядевший на 27):

— Это жизнь, парень! Если ты будешь и дальше в этой среде, то такое будет не раз и не два… Мы не можем всех спасти, о мы делаем все возможное для этого. Не вини себя. Кот был старый, его девять жизней уже давно закончились, лишь благодаря заботе хозяев он дожил до таких лет… Но ничто не вечно… Выше нос…

Парень и сам это понимал, но это не снимало тяжести. Наверное, это придет со временем. Лука не слышал слова благодарности, полные слез, за то, что они хотя бы облегчили последние минуты жизни питомцу. Не помнил, как пришел домой и зажал в объятиях своих питомцев со слезящимися глазами. Только тяжесть и грусть.

Вот и сейчас, он брел, не замечая ничего перед собой, пока ветер, решивший, что это скучно — просто играть с листвой, резко не выдернул из его рук листовку с расписанием экзаменов. Опомнившись, Лука было развернулся, чтобы попытаться ее ухватить и со всего маха врезался во что-то твердое. От толчка он чуть было не приземлился на тротуар, но сильные руки оказались проворнее и быстрой хваткой дернули на себя — мгновение, и парень оказался в кольце рук, нос к носу с шальными синими глазами.

— Ну, привет, игнорщик! Как ты думаешь, сколько я тебя уже зову? — тихий шепот обдул лицо.

— Лео! — выдохнул Лука.

— Не это ищешь? — помахал листовкой перед носом, но все так же не выпуская его.

«Черт, а я не думал, что так могу обрадоваться встрече с малознакомым человеком! Вот только какой-то он потерянный» — снова это запах. Не отдавая себе отчет, Лео провел носом по щеке парня, но пришел в себя, когда увидел удивленный серый взгляд.

— Ты меня динамил все выходные! — оскалился, пряча мгновенное удивление собственным действиям.

— Прости, занят был очень…

«Что-то точно не так…»

Мягко выбравшись из объятий, Лука вымученно улыбнулся.

— В знак признания своей вины, приглашаю тебя в кафе на чашку кофе…

«До встречи с любовником оставалось еще время, почему бы его не провести в приятной компании? Тем более, у него вид такой жалкий»

— Договорились!

Кафе, как ни странно, было полупустым, заняв самый дальний столик, ребята ожидали заказ.

— Так что у тебя случилось?

— С чего ты взял?! — улыбка.

«Не верю, искренне ты улыбаешься по-другому…»

— Ну, для начала! — Лео потянул ладонь, накрывая руку парня. — Когда я тебя обнимал, ты бы отколол мне какой-нибудь ответ в тон! И сейчас бы отреагировал по-другому! — нежно сжал пальцы.

— С чего ты взял? Может, я всегда такой? — легкая улыбка. — Может, у тебя сложилось обо мне ошибочное мнение! — хитрый блеск и Лука сжал пальцы в ответ.

«Это уже больше на тебя похоже» — они разомкнули руки, когда принесли заказ.

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в людях! — усмехнулся Лео. За окном ветер стал сильнее. — Ты тот еще дерзкий мальчик, только прикидываешься ангелочком! — оскалился. Тучи бесцеремонно поглощали остатки небесной лазури.

Лука расхохотался.

— Знаешь, до последнего времени я тоже думал, что я ангелочек!

— Оу, а что-то изменилось?

— Я думаю, да…

— А это разве плохо?

— Для кого-как, видимо, для моих друзей плохо…

Лео внимательно посмотрел на погрустневшего друга.

— А вот отсюда подробнее…

И Лука рассказал. Рассказал, как нагрубил друзьям, как поссорился с любимой девушкой, как звонила мама и просила присматривать за Милом, потому что тот ходит сам не свой, а кроме него его доверить некому, рассказал про случай в клинике. Лео просто слушал и внимательно смотрел. Почему ему легко так все вывалить, почему он уверен, что этот парень его поймет? Откуда? Они знакомы неделю от силы, а он уже ему так доверяет! Может, впоследствии Лука еще пожалеет об этом, но не сейчас, сейчас просто хотелось высказаться…

— Нуусс, насчет контакта извини, я не думал, что это причинит тебе столько беспокойства!

— Да нет, ты здесь не причем, я сам все это оставил. И прости, что не ответил… — опустил глаза парень.

— Без проблем!

«Хотя я ждал. _Заткнись_!»

— Насчет друзей, опять же, прости, я не думал, что наша компания настолько их напрягает, — сделал задумчивый вид, а потом дерзко улыбнулся, — Только мне пофиг! Пусть думают, что хотят! Я рад, что тебе наша компания нравится! И мы все равно продолжим с тобой дружить, даже если ты нас гнать будешь! — широкая ухмылка.

— Но ведь… Они не имеют права так думать…

Лео остановил его взмахом руки.

— Забей! Это их право — так думать, важнее то, что ты сам обо всем этом думаешь…

Лука потупил взгляд и смущенно сказал.

— Я… Я бы хотел быть вашим другом. Мне ваша компания очень зашла…

— Ну вот и славно! Мы тоже хотим тебя видеть в нашей компании, все единогласно. Хотя, мы та еще заноза в заднице! — рассмеялся. — Со временем и твои друзья поймут, насколько мы охуенные! А если мы тебе надоедим со временем, это твое право! Но я уверен, что этого не произойдет!

— Какой уверенный! — узел на душе ослаблялся. Хмурый день приобретал более яркие краски.

«Черт, что за парень!»

— А то! Насчет девушки, ну, думаю, это временный кризис. Я ее встречу и все ей объясню, попрошу прощения. И вы помиритесь, просто чуть потерпи! — потрепал серебристые мягкие волосы. Он видел, как светлел взгляд парня, и сердце от этого вида почему-то тоже трепетало.

— Ой, да не стоит!

— Стоит! Я уже все решил! — Лео с размахом пересел ближе, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Насчет кота — да, жалко очень. Но, судя по твоим словам, у него была счастливая жизнь. Его любили, а это очень важно, не всем животным с этим везет! — в утешительном жесте, перебрал пряди. — Я помню, когда у меня пес умер! Тоже старый, мне мама сказала, что он отправился в рай, где переродится и будет меня охранять, поэтому мне не стоит плакать, иначе ему не разрешат быть со мной рядом в виде хранителя! Глупо, но меня успокоила та мысль, что он будет рядом! — синие глаза потемнели.

— Сочувствую! — ласковая ладонь опустилась на черную шевелюру и мягко погладила. Сколько теплоты было в этом жесте. Черствое сердце Ворона даже сжалось немного, но останавливать не стал — это приятно.

— Хах, кажется, тут я тебя успокаивать должен, а не наоборот! Это давно было!

— Но твой питомец был тебе важен, по глазам вижу! — усмехнулся Лука. — Они всегда будут рядом, не расстраивай своего хранителя!

— Хаха! Ты такой милый! — неожиданно для себя Лео сгреб парня в охапку.

— Эй, мне, конечно, приятны твои чувства, но у меня есть девушка, так что прости! — наигранно-официальным тоном сообщил Лука.

От приятного времяпрепровождения их оторвал грохот и расчертившая небо на горизонте гроза.

— Похоже, дождь собирается! Интересно, успею я домой!

«Еще ведь свиданка» — которая вылетела напрочь из головы.

— Если хочешь, можешь переждать у меня? — неловко спросил Лука. — Я ведь тебе обещал помочь с игрой! А я тут рядом живу, думаю, до грозы успеем дойти…

Лео немного опешил — такого приглашения он явно не ожидал, но это его радовало. В кармане завибрировал телефон — оу, похоже, любовник уже выехал. Страстный секс с любовником, или приятный вечер за игрой с парнем рядом?

_«Прости, планы изменились! Сегодня не получится!»_

Телефон мгновенно возмущенно зазвонил, клик пальцем — молчание.

— Ок, только зайдем за пивом? Тебе явно стоит расслабиться! — потрепал волосы.

***

Дождь их все-таки настиг, но уже когда они выходили из магазина — он был приятным, лучи солнца прорезали тучи, играя в каплях всеми цветами радуги. Лука поднял голову навстречу влаге и ласковому ветру. На душе впервые за последние несколько дней было спокойно. Рядом Лео прыгал по лужам, вызывая снопы брызг — как мальчишка, ей-богу!

— Вой, ничего такой домик! — воскликнул он, когда они вошли в квартиру.

— Давай пакеты, я занесу на кухню! Ванна прямо. Сейчас тебе принесу сменную одежду! — говорил Лука, снимая на ходу свою футболку, обнажая гладкий подтянутый торс.

«А он, похоже, не только за ноутом сидит!» — бесстыдно разглядывал изгибы позвоночника и мышц Лео: он был явно не мускулистым, но точно стройным и подтянутым, не таким уж худым, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Кожа была светлая и казалась такой нежной.

«Интересно, а на ощупь такая же?»

— Где ванна, говоришь?

— Прямо иди! — Лука махнул на дверь впереди. — Вещи можешь сразу в машинку кинуть!

— Так точно! — стараясь придавать больше внимания квартире, нежели красивому парню перед собой (недотрах никто не отменял), отрапортовал Лео, направляясь по указанному направлению.

«Может, все-таки, стоило съездить потрахаться?»

Ванная комната была отделана черно-белой плиткой с серебристыми узорами по центру. В углу была душевая кабина, в закутке — здоровенная ванна (все в черно-белом стиле), напротив нее стояла стиральная машинка серебристого цвета. Над раковиной расположился белоснежный шкафчик с зеркалом на створках, в углу полочка — с выложенными полотенцами. Приятный мягкий свет. Лео стянул с себя черную рубашку и уже было принялся за брюки, когда в дверь постучали и заглянула светлая макушка — приятель нес в одной руке чистые вещи, в другой свои мокрые.

— Принес одежду! Все чистое. Мы с тобой примерно одной комплекции, так что, думаю подойдут! — серый взгляд с любопытством осматривал его. — Я знал, что ты крепкий, но не думал, что настолько! — улыбнулся.

«Хах, даже не волнуется, рассматривая парня, ну ладно» — с гаденькой улыбкой Лео двинул на простофилю.

Лука не сомневался, что у его нового приятеля неплохая фигура, поэтому все прямо и сказал. Лео действительно был немного шире его в плечах и помускулистее, на животе даже кубики проступали. Слегка смуглая кожа… О, на правой части бедра, перетекая на живот, поглядывало изображение черного взлетающего ворона, а на левом плече какой-то замысловатый узор, скользящий по руке. Пока он с любопытством осматривал тату, парень приблизился вплотную и с нахальной улыбкой приложил его руку к своей груди.

— Можешь не только смотреть, но и трогать! — прошептал Лео медовым голосом и провел рукой по выпуклости мышц, стараясь подавить неожиданную дрожь от прикосновения.

«Хах, я вроде не собирался его соблазнять! Но мне интересно, что он ответит» — он видел расширившиеся серые глаза — ему удалось его смутить, но на лице появилась безмятежная улыбка.

— С вашего позволения! — в тон ему ответил Лука и стал водить пальцем по линии рисунка. Нежно провел по плечу: легкими касаниями по самой длинной линии вдоль предплечья очерчивал каждую выпуклость мышц. Лео видел, как темнели серые глаза. Каждое касание было мучительно-возбуждающим и доставляло кайф. Нетерпеливо прижав к себе парня другой рукой, заставлял прикасаться увереннее и тверже, ощущая чужое тепло и крепкую ладонь, изучающую каждый миллиметр кожи. К прикосновениям добавилось и ощущение прерывистого дыхания, вторящего его. Похоже, ему самому это доставляло не меньшее удовольствие.

«Черт, надо было все-таки поехать для разрядки! — усмехнулся Лео, прикрыв глаза, — больше, хочу больше» — парень все так же увлеченно и нежно водил пальцем по разгоряченной коже.

«Что я вообще творю?! — паниковал про себя Лука. — Это же не нормально — лапать парня, с которым вроде только подружился посреди ванны» — но кожа была шелковистой и такой горячей, черные линии идеально ложились на каждый ее сантиметр. Он видел, как Лео откинув голову, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, дыхание стало тяжелее… И это от его прикосновения!

«Если так и продолжим, это может закончиться тем, что мы потом не сможем смотреть в глаза друг-другу. Хотя, этому парню, возможно, будет пофиг, но… я не смогу с ним нормально общаться, а мне бы этого не хотелось! Да и он не знает о моих предпочтениях, хотя я о его кое-что представляю…»

Черт, но у него такая гладкая кожа и твердые мышцы — это так заводит! Хочу еще…

«Надо это заканчивать, иначе видеоигрой он точно от меня не отделается» — но еще чуть-чуть. Чуть-чуть ближе, чуть-чуть сильнее. Лео сам подавался навстречу этим касаниям, чувствовал, как на него накатывает возбуждение — хотелось впиться в полуоткрытые губы и изучить языком каждый миллиметр внутри. Он уже и сам не заметил, как приблизился к лицу и водил носом по щеке, видя, как прикрываются серебристые глаза. А эти прикосновения — одновременно нежные и уверенные, хоть и слегка подрагивающие.

«Значит, все-таки волнуешься» — отметил про себя с какой-то детской радостью.

Лука это заметил и с какой-то нехорошей улыбкой придвинулся еще ближе, рука перекочевала с плеча на тату ворона. Твердая ладонь полностью легла на изображение и медленно провела по низу живота, вызвав судорожный вздох у обладателя. Напряжение сводило пах. Пальцы спустились к ремню, послышался характерный звон, Лео удивленно вздрогнул.

«Неужели он…»

— Если не поторопишься, кофе остынет! — резко дернув его за ремень и притягивая к себе, с усмешкой выдохнул на ухо Лука. Он явно был доволен собой, видя, как опешил приятель.

«Ах ты, засранец! Врасплох меня застать решил» — не без удовольствия усмехнулся.

Парень уже было открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, как ее резко захлопнули перед носом, взяв в ловушку из рук. Лука вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как его прижимают к стене всем телом. Шею обожгло горячим дыханием.

— С огнем играешь, — тихий возбужденный шепот, от которого мурашки пошли по коже. Одна рука откинула голову, открывая плечо. Парень чувствовал, как Лео утыкается носом за ухо, медленно ведя по волосам, вдыхая его запах, ощущал каждой клеточкой пылающий жар, — какая приятная пытка, но надо прекращать.

— Хах, я смотрю, у кого-то явный недотрах! — немного нервно усмехнулся. — Но прости, я тебе с этим не могу помочь!

— Есть такое дело! — тихий рык, дыхание опалило щеку. — Так еще и ты — тот еще провокатор! — усмехнулся Лео, касаясь волос. — Я, кажется, чуть дольше задержусь! — уткнулся в плечо. Черные волосы нежно щекотали кожу.

— Мне приятно ваше внимание, но у меня все-таки, есть девушка! — Лука было обернулся, но, встретившись с чернющими глазами, замер.

«Нехило его торкнуло» — екнуло сердце. Первый раз нам него смотрели такими жадными глазами. Замерев, он видел, как этот взгляд скользил по его лицу, губам, слышал тяжелое дыхание. Он — реальный хищник, и пусть это просто его потребность, это чувство волнительно.

— Мне больше молока! — мгновение колеблясь, отодвинулся Лео. — Только чтобы был горячий!

«Беги, пока есть возможность! А т, еще миг — и все, не пущу!»

— Договорились! — улыбнулся парень, явно прочувствовав его настрой.

Дверь хлопнула. С трудом справившись с остатками одежды, Лео залез в душ и пустил прохладную воду, упершись лбом в холодную стену и пытаясь прийти в себя. Черт, он хотел, хотел этого парня прямо тут и сейчас.

«Вот уж не думал, что меня так могут раззадорить простые прикосновения»

Струи безжалостно бились по плечам, а в мыслях только эти серые глаза, запах и обжигающие прикосновения.

— Черт, надо срочно кого-то найти, уже скоро на всех подряд буду кидаться…

 _«У тебя же была такая возможность,_ — ехидный голосок. — _Но ты отказался от нее»_

«Но я не ожидал, что вещи могут пойти в таком ключе…»

_«Ты же прекрасно видел, этот парень тоже хотел, так в чем проблема?»_

«Проблема в том, что боюсь. Если бы я ему это предложил, он бы пересчитал мне зубы, а завтра бы прятался от меня»

_«А тебе ли не все равно? Ты бы получил удовольствие, он бы получил удовольствие, а там и глядишь…»_

«Нет, во-первых, у него девушка, во-вторых, моя цель вроде была его друг, а в-третьих, мне бы просто хотелось с ним дружить без лишнего напряга…»

_«Ну да, дрочишь ты сейчас тоже из-за дружбы. Да и после того, что вы тут устроили, думаешь, он не будет тебя избегать?»_

Во время этого внутреннего диалога он и сам не заметил, как начал водить рукой вверх-вниз по стояку. Быстрее, сильнее, черт, этот запах, прикосновения.

«Интересно, а в постели он такой же пылкий?»

Сжал сильнее, откидываясь, из горла вырвался тихий рык. Лучше представь его друга! Как наматываются его длинные волосы на твою руку, а он извивается под тобой, скуля. Ну, тоже ничего так зрелище. Всаживаешь на всю длину, вызвав стон, он изгибается, кончая…

Легкие волны прошлись по телу в унисон с фантазией, Лео кончил с глухим рыком и снова подпер лбом стену, восстанавливая дыхание. На миг в голове вместо длинных темно-русых волос пальцы вцепились в мягкие серебристые, а в нос ударил запах хвои…

***

Выходя из ванны, Лео опасался, что Лука спрячется в дальний угол и выставит его из квартиры, о воздухе стоял запах кофе и бутербродов. Теперь он наконец смог осмотреть владения друга: это была довольно просторная квартира, состоящая из прихожей, гостиной, спальни, кухни, ванны и санузла с еще одним душем (мажор). Стоило отметить, что гостиная была оформлена просто и стильно, никакого красного дерева и винтажных статуэток. Посреди комнаты стоял огромный диван бежевого цвета с серебристыми подушками, по другую сторону стояло кресло в этом же стиле, всю вертикальною поверхность напротив занимала стенка, также исполненная в белом и сером оттенках, в тон ей был журнальный столик. Большую часть стенки занимали телек и аппаратура, к нему прилагающаяся: приставка, аудиосистема и прочее. Правая часть была занята двумя шкафами, а левая — стеллажом, заставленным дисками и книгами. Горизонтальная полка была полупустая, если не считать нескольких горшков с цветами и какую-то посуду (то ли ваза, то ли еще что), среди которой на него уставились золотые глаза. Пушистая кошка не сводила с него взгляда.

«И почему я не удивлен» - парень прошелся по мягкому серому ковру. Вся другая стена была застеклена, широкие окна с деревянными подоконниками на уровне пола и подушками. Посередине — двери на балкон, который шел вдоль обеих комнат (т.е. гостиной и спальни, дверь в которую находилась позади дивана). Бежевый легкий тюль колыхался на ветру, пока тяжелые серебристые шторы с каким-то векторным рисунком были отодвинуты, чтобы пропустить пропитанный дождем воздух. Тихая мелодия лилась из колонок.

Лео продолжал изучать комнату, обнаружив в углу огромную клетку чуть ли не с него высотой, а рядом мягкую круглую лежанку в бежево-серой гамме.

— Да ты у нас перфекционист! — усмехнулся. — Так у него тоже? — закрутил головой и заметил, что по периметру комнаты, везде, где это возможно, были жердочки или лесенки с кольцами и прочей мелочью, а одна часть представляла собой несколько мягких полок. Опустив глаза, он увидел целую игровую площадку с игрушками для животных, дальше — еще один ряд полок и небольшой комод.

— Так ты у нас действительно богатенький сынок? — усмехнулся он, услышав недовольное копошение на кухне. Хоть комната и была стильной, но она не казалась роскошной, скорее, впечатляла простым удобством. То тут, то там валялись книги и журналы, на столе раскрытый ноут и планшет, стопка конспектов, мягкий свет напольных ламп, оттененный несколькими высокими комнатными растениями, небрежно сползший плед с дивана, запах кофе — все указывало на простоту хозяина, ему не важно, как это выглядит, ему просто так удобно.

Проследовав за шумом, Лео зашел на кухню, которая была разделена с залом гарнитуром с сетчатым деревянным стеллажом.

«Что и следовало ожидать» — усмехнулся. Кухня была тоже в серебристых с белым тонах. Вся необходимая техника, огромный холодильник, обеденный стол у широкого окна, ловко встроенный в гарнитур кухни. Лука суетился, укладывая на тарелку бутерброды, а в такт ему на плече покачивался крупный серебристый попугай с красным хвостом. Их вроде Жако называют.

— Тебе может помочь? — заглянул через плечо. Выглядит вкусно.

Парень улыбнулся, поворачиваясь.

— Можешь помочь донести! Или на кухне поедим?

— Да мне как-то поровну, можем пойти в зал! Мы же вроде поиграть планировали.

«Фухх, вроде не шарахается»

— Окей, бери те тарелки! Пиво, если что, в холодильнике!

— Понял, принял! — захватив все необходимое, отправился следом за парнем.

Разместившись в гостиной на полу, запустили игру, однако Лео то и дело чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды.

— А, познакомься! Это Уголек! Кис-кис! — поманил Лука черное чудище с полки. Кошка грациозно выгнулась и приземлилась рядом с хозяином, не сводя глаз с гостя. — А это пернатое чудо — Сильвер! — погладил по клюву. Вторая пара золотистых бусин вперилась в него:

— Привет, приятель! — Лео аккуратно потянулся к глянцевым перьям.

— Это Лео! Поздоровайся, я же тебе рассказывал про него! — мягкая улыбка. Птица, все так же косясь, прижалась к щеке, но все-таки позволила себя погладить.

— Привет, Лео! — скрипучий голос.

— Ого, как дела?

— Нормально!

— Слушай, он реально меня понимает! — почти с мальчишеской радостью воскликнул парень. — Угощаю! — протянул он кусочек огурца с бутерброда. — Ты же их не солил?

— Нет.

Внимательно разглядывая угощение и раздумывая, Сильвер протянул лапу и схватил кусочек, упоенно его грызя.

— Спасибо!

Лео аккуратно провел пальцами по перьям.

— Такой теплый! — и встретился с серыми восторженными глазами. Кажется, Луку радовало, что он так воодушевленно отнесся к питомцу. Кошка, внимательно на все смотревшая, изящно поднялась и стала обнюхивать гостя. — Вот и тебе угощение! — стянул он рыбу с и без того обедневшего бутера. Уголек внимательно смотрела на него, словно оценивая и взвешивая все за и против, потом, глянув на ожидающего хозяина, все-таки взяла лакомство.

_«Так уж и быть, только ради тебя!»_

Так же бережно и аккуратно Лео потянул руку к красивой блестящей шерсти, легонько почесал за ухом, вызвав одобрительное мурчание. Тут на плечо опустилась горячая тяжесть.

— Еще! — требовательное скрипение.

— Слушай, а фрукты есть?

— Да, на кухне! — доброжелательно усмехнулся Лука.

Осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть птицу, Лео поднялся и тихими шагами проследовал на кухню.

— Что будешь? Яблоки, бананы или виноград?

— Яблоки!

— Как скажете! — спустя несколько минут парочка пришла с полной тарелкой нарезанных яблок и пакетиком с лакомством для кошки. — Я тут еще кое-что захватил, не возражаешь?

— Да нет, я только рад! Они у меня еще те буки, мне приятно, что ты их так воспринимаешь! Может и глупо, но я думаю, животные все понимают и оценивают людей так же, как и мы их!

— Да нет, я не считаю, что это глупо! Мне тоже так кажется! — улыбнулся Лео, угощая окруживших его новых знакомых.

Лука медленно попивал кофе и смотрел на эту забавную картину.

«Этого я точно не ожидал от нашего мачо-мена!»

Но он с таким восторгом с ними общался, даже Уголек пошла на контакт, хотя она еще та дамочка. За окном продолжался ливень, но уже под покровом ночи запах кофе и атмосфера расслабляла. Дождавшись, пока друг наиграется с питомцами (не забывая и самому поучаствовать), они принялись за игру. Под руководством Луки и с его помощью Лео выполнил не один квест, довольно хорошо качнув перса. Вдруг телефон приятеля завибрировал.

— О, это отец! Прости, надо кое-что проверить, не возражаешь? План действий я тебе рассказал на ближайшее время! — на ходу захватывая бук и усаживаясь на диван, улыбнулся Лука.

— Так точно, сенсей! — отсалютовал Лео.

«Хотя я бы лучше поиграл с тобой» — небольшой укол разочарования. Рядом сидеть было тепло, пиво их расслабило. Он видел ласковую улыбку в серых глазах и не отказывал себе в удовольствии лишний раз коснуться мягких волос или сграбастать его в объятия. Попугай уселся на плечо.

— Ну, приятель, раз мы с тобой остались вдвоем, будем играть так! Работа важнее всего!

— Играть вместе!

— Ага!

***

Увлекшись процессом, Лео и не заметил, как прошло около часа, а бодрый голос за спиной перестал давать указания. Обернувшись на внезапную тишину, он увидел мирно посапывающего Луку.

— Хах, заснул прямо с компом! — немного пошатываясь, он подошел к дивану. Аккуратно забрав бук, не контролируя себя, стал рассматривать парня. Длинная челка лежала на умиротворенном лице, губы полуоткрыты, очки съехали. — Поглядите, на него! Что ж тебе такое снится? — прошептал, убирая мягкие пряди.

Черт, а ведь он красив: волосы такого необычного цвета, его серые глаза, которые внимательно смотрят, пытаясь тебя понять, светлая кожа, улыбка, которая бегает по губам, эти хитрые искорки. Только вот, похоже, совсем себя загонял, и друзья у него мудаки. Под глазами лежали тени синяков. Аккуратно снял очки и кончиками пальцев провел по темному контуру — кожа гладкая и нежная, как он и думал! Перед мысленным взором снова пролетели картинки из ванной.

— Даже после этого, не боишься меня? — тихо прошептал, ведя по округлости губы. —Развалился тут! — домашняя кофта сползла с плеча и задралась на плоском животе, так и манящем прикоснуться и почувствовать шелковистую кожу. Похоже, под действием пива его недотрах обострился. Черт, он уже представил, как предлагает Луке переспать и смачно получает в челюсть. Почему-то он был уверен, что так и будет. Лео в этой части был без комплексов: как-то раз предлагал и Кону переспать, и Нине — по-дружески, что тут такого? За что получил в печень и в пах, и не хотелось, бы повторить этот опыт, хах. Но то что было в ванне… Нет, он, конечно, довольно страстная натура, но это его настолько завело… давно такого не было.

_«А может, у тебя просто давно не было секса?»_

«Как вариант»

Что-то невнятно пробормотав, Лука повернулся на бок и оказался лицом к лицу с Лео, настолько близко, что он почувствовал его дыхание. Запах пива перебивал вкусный запах кофе. Еще чуть ближе, и он почти чувствует тепло его полуоткрытых губ.

«Эй, стопэ! Парень, у тебя совсем крышу сносит от недостатка животной страсти, что ты готов накинуться на спящего? — резко отстранился. — Мдаа, похоже, дело совсем плохо» —упирающаяся в штаны часть тела была с ним согласна. Его цель — принц! Слегка ткнув в лоб ничего не подозревающего засоню, Лео с головой накрыл его пледом.

— Хватит меня тут провоцировать!

— Муурр! — прыгнула поверх кошка и уставилась обвиняющим взглядом.

— Не переживай, чести твоего хозяина ничего не угрожает! — погладил ее по голове.

Тут резко зазвонил телефон. Не отдавая себе отчет, резко поставил его на тихий режим. «Дайте уже человеку отдохнуть!»

Взгляд упал на имя звонившего.

— Алло…

«Алло, Лука? Кто это? Где мой парень?»

— Привет! Это Лео, иначе «Моя принцесса»

«Что?!»

— Ну, я так записан у него в телефоне. И это я писал в пятницу!

«Что, парень? Неужели он мне изменяет с парнем?»

_«Вот идиотка, черт, нельзя так говорить о неизвестном человеке!»_

— Нет, конечно! Насколько я его знаю, он натурал!

_«Ну, подумаешь, я его чуть не засосал сегодня несколько раз, так это не совсем его вина»_

«Эээ»

— Если не веришь, я могу тебе позвонить со своего номера! Ты ведь наверняка запомнила номер потенциальной любовницы? — усмехнулся Лео.

«Не стоит. А где Лука, почему он не берет трубку?»

_«Вспомнила наконец»_

— Ну, в последние дни из-за ссоры с тобой и разногласий с друзьями он чутка перебрал с работой. Поэтому спит сейчас, как сурок!

«А почему ты трубку взял?»

— Ну, он очень переживает из-за вашего недопонимания. Я вообще хотел лично с тобой встретиться и все объяснить, а тут ты звонишь, вот руки и потянулись. Еще раз извини за то, что доставил столько хлопот. А насчет «спасибо» и «встретиться» — я имел в виду игру. У меня возникли некоторые трудности, а, так как Лука отлично во всем этом шарит, я мучаю его…

«Вот, значит, как…»

— Пожалуйста, помиритесь, а то на него смотреть жалко, поник весь…

«Я с ним поговорю. Спасибо. Передай ему, что я звонила!»

— Конечно, так и собирался сделать…

_«Отключайся уже, раздражаешь»_

«Спасибо» — пиипп.

Опустив руку с телефоном, он присел и мягко провел по серебристым волосам.

— Я все сделал, твоя любимая должна позвонить еще! — тихо прошептал. — Мне она не понравилась, но я оставлю это при себе! — взгляд упал на настенные часы. — Ого, уже столько времени! — перевел на тихое сопение. Не хочется его будить, хотя, по-хорошему, пора бы домой, однако это мирное лицо… — Ладно, подожду, пока проснется! — оперся спиной о диван и взял конспект со стола. — О, у нас как раз экзамен по этому предмету. Прости, дорогой друг, но раз я остаюсь из-за тебя, придется это компенсировать твоими лекциями!

За окном пел ветер, разгоняя тучи, чтобы открыть звездное покрывало неба. Даже сверчков было слышно! (так как жилой комплекс был престижным, тут был свой мини-парк, за которым тщательно следили, отсюда и живность). Умытый дождем город тихо дремал, бормотал что-то нечленораздельное, как и парень на диване. Тихое мурчание кошки, парень из колонки выводил очередной куплет под звук фортепиано и скрипок. Почаще бы так расслабляться…

_Stars don’t disappear,_

_they keep blazing_

_Even when the night is over_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *слова из песни Stargazing -Kygo


End file.
